


The Bud Shall Yield No Meal

by B_Radley



Series: The Minstrel Boy [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Espionage, Love, Multi, Past and Present, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Past and present collide, as Ahsoka Tano searches for a missing fellow warrior in the embryonic movement of Bail Organa's. The warrior's past bears the key to his and his world's possible future, as well as her own continuance in the fight.





	1. Prologue: A dog shrieks in misery from a bridge

**Republic Training Base Kamino - The Past  
  
**

Master Shaak Ti, High General of Training, Grand Army of the Republic struggles to jam an injector into the taut-corded muscle of her neck. Her sharp predator's teeth clench agains the pain. Blood trickles from her lips as those same teeth - the teeth of a huntress pierces them.

Her voice, usually a musical, slightly accented softness, emits sounds that only her closest acquaintances would ever hear.

Some, if she had her way, would never hear them. The high pitch of a stifled scream.

She closes her eyes as she tries again to inject the relief into her body. The injector suddenly feels weightless as a pair of hands gently seize the injector. They quickly complete the operation.

The hands drop the injector and become the arms that they are attached to. The strong arms encircle her.

Words in an unfamiliar language resonate in her montrals. She can feel the hands on her back gently moving. One, the left hand, she can feel through her thin top; it is hard and unyielding, covered by a glove. The fingers move with a mechanical exactitude. The other hand is uncovered except by warm flesh. Its fingers gently closing and opening against the skin above her sleepwear.

Ti opens her eyes and smiles as the pain recedes to its normal, now everyday level. Her own hand pats the back of her comforter. She pushes away and looks into the face of her Padawan, Elle Jaquindo. Her warm dark blue eyes look into Ti's own huntress-violet. The jewel in the center of her forehead, an adornment of her people reflects the dim light of Ti's sitting room.

"These attacks are coming more frequently, my Master," the young woman says. "This is the fourth one in the seven months that I have been here. You told me you had only had two in the previous six months."

"It is nothing, my apprentice. I know that you‘re not used to seeing me like that. But I will live. I thank you for your assistance," Ti says with a gentle smile.

She brings her long fingers up and brushes dampness from her Padawan's eyes. "You knew that this would happen periodically, Elle, after I accepted you. This is just part of life, young one."

Elle nods. She wipes her face and accepts the cloth from Ti to blow her nose. "I know, Master. It doesn't make it any easier. No matter what you teach me about acceptance. I have already lost too much for those lessons to take."

Ti's smile doesn't waver, but becomes more wistful, as she remembers that day in an arena on Geonosis.

She shakes her head; changes the subject. "So how are you adjusting to our training bond? I know it is a struggle with an extra party in there. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to establish one without ever having broken the one with Taliesin."

"It is no matter, Master. I enjoy having his thoughts every once in a while. I do get to see others through his eyes." She looks down.

 _Would that include a certain oversized clone Sergeant, my girl?_ Ti thinks.

Elle continues, "Although, he could tone down a few things."

Ti laughs gently at the dry assertion. "Welcome to my universe of the last eight years, young one." The smile turns into a smirk. "You, at least, should be familiar with some of those thoughts that need toning down."

Her eyes join the smile as she sees the young Chalactan blush. "No matter. Give me a half hour. I am going to take another shower, then we can have breakfast." She grows serious. "I think that our main topic of discussion will be when to schedule your Knighthood Trials."

Elle's eyes grow wide. "Do you think that I am ready, Master?"

Ti does not hesitate. "I do. Your new hand is working well. You‘ve proven yourself quite adept at adapting your combat skills to both realities. You are ready."

Elle looks at Ti, earnestly. "I wish that I had more time with you, Master Ti. You‘ve been incredibly patient and..." She finds she cannot speak. She looks at Ti and sees her own eyes glisten.

"There may be a way we can still work together. You have shown that you are incredibly patient and have great insight in training our soldiers. You would have great value anywhere, but I feel that you are an incredible asset here."

Ti touches Elle on the shoulder. "Go. I need to shower. We'll talk over breakfast."

Elle raises Ti to her feet. She bows to her Master with a smile on her face. "As you wish, my Master."

Ti's smile is as bright as her student's, as she returns the bow.

As she exits the bedroom, Elle is intercepted by Captain Pal, Ti's loyal adjutant. A man, like her, who had proved himself in the raid on the droid control ship on Geonosis. A mediocre trooper, he had found his voice and his strength as he took command of surviving troops and rallied them with the force of his personality and his loyalty to his new General.

This new voice included taking a young Jedi Padawan to task for her willingness to order her troops to abandon their fight so that she could die.

She smiles as she thinks of how that powerful loyalty has only grown as his general's aide.

Pal salutes her. "Commander, the General has a visitor. She says that she has important info from the Dragon for the General."

Pal's voice is without inflection under his bucket, but Elle can detect a smile.

She smiles herself. "Send her to me, Captain. Ordinarily, I would make her wait until Master Ti is finished, but I think she'll be welcome."

"My thoughts exactly, Commander," Pal says. He turns towards the door and motions. A red blur flies in and encircles Elle in a warm embrace. She feels Pal smirking as he turns and leaves the anteroom.

Elle pulls away from the gray-clad arms and holds her at arm's length before the bearer can give her customary greeting to close friends.

Instead, she allows Dani Faygan to give her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning, Padawan Jaquindo," Dani says formally.

Elle dispenses with the bow. She hugs the officer tightly. "Hello Dani," she says. She smiles. "Full Constable, now? Pretty soon, you'll be running CorSec."

"Nah. Draq' will never allow that." Her smile vanishes. Elle feels a mixture of lust and now, concern wash over her, as Dani opens her empathic resonance.

"She had another attack, didn't she?" Dani asks, pointedly.

"Dani, I..."

"Yeah, I know," Dani says, "she probably swore you to silence. Is she okay?"

"I helped her with the injector. She couldn't seem to do it herself when I found her. I felt something through the bond."

"Yeah, and I bet she won't let you tell Taliesin, either," Dani steams. "Goddamned stubborn huntress."

Elle is silent. Dani calms herself. _Yep, just a few Jedi centering techniques at play,_ Elle thinks.

"Come on. She is taking a shower. I am sure that you are welcome. I'll set another plate for breakfast."

She smiles and looks at Dani pointedly. "I'll also add another half-hour to the time before it is needed."

Dani smiles; Elle sees her eyes light up when the door to the bedroom opens and Shaak Ti walks out, fully dressed. She seems no worse for wear after the attack.

The Togruta Master's expression is only a tiny bit less subdued than Dani's. But her next words make Dani's face fall slightly. "I'm afraid that we won't have time. Draq' is on the comm."

Dani's expression is thunderous. "That old bastard couldn't wait another five minutes?" she grumbles. Ti places her fingers over Dani's lips with a smile.

Elle looks at both of them, turns her back and walks over to the table. She busies herself setting up the holocomm. She takes a bit longer than necessary.

Ti and Dani fall into each other's arms. Ti touches her lips with her own. She feels the desire rise as Dani's tongue gently presses the Master's lips open and they are lost for a few stolen seconds.

Elle's eyes are sad as she clears her throat. "I have Procurator Bel Iblis on the line, Master. I'm sorry."

Ti and Dani reluctantly break apart. Their hands remain entwined as they walk over and sit at the table. Elle smiles and activates the holocomm.

A craggy visage appears - a face that has launched a thousand galactic mischiefs, as well as prevented a thousand more serious ones. Draq' Bel Iblis smiles at the three women; a genuine smile rather than one that is an avatar of his nickname - the Dragon of Corellia. "Master Ti, Padawan Jaquindo, it is good to see you both. Constable Faygan," he says dryly, looking pointedly at his officer.

As always, Ti looks with amusement at his Padawan's reaction to that particular smile of the Corellian's. _Perhaps Draq' should try his offer of steak and wine to her. There might be more success. Of course, he might have to deal with a certain Null breaking him in halves._

"Dani, please let Master Ti know what we have found," Draq' says, sobering.

"After nearly a year, we have finally found the Republic shuttle that disappeared from Kamino after the bombing there," Dani says. Ti's eyes widen, but she allows the Constable to continue.

Draq' doesn't. He ignores Dani's look of death as he interrupts. "A particular individual that we have had our eye on for various transgressions tripped our sensors a bit, so to speak, last week. One of those transgressions involves questionable salvage operations."

Ti listens as Dani absently strokes her hand under the table. "One of our patrols tracked them near Ryloth and interrupted them boarding the shuttle. We had put a notice out among our ships about the shuttle."

"Is this where I lecture you about the jurisdiction of CorSec, Dragon?" Ti asks with an arch look. She feels Dani's fingers dig into her thigh in warning.

“Don't even start with me, Huntress. You know as well as I do that our Rangers will look for anyone, anywhere that might cause threat to Corellian interests. Our neutrality does not supersede this mandate."

Ti doesn't miss a beat. "Pray continue, Draq'. I might let it slide this time, depending on how good the information is."

Draq' smirks. "I will if you are not too distracted by my soon-to-be unemployed Constable's attempts to feel you up under the table."

Elle is shocked. Neither Dani nor Ti rise to the bait. Draq' continues, "On the shuttle, our Rangers found the remains of a Twi'lek family. They were fairly well preserved, as the vents had been opened to space. Our reprobates swore up and down they didn't know the bodies were on the shuttle. Autopsy results backed up their statements, as they had been dead since around the time of the explosion on Kamino." His face darkens, even on the fuzzy holocomm. "This was a family. With children. They had been slaughtered. Their IDs match that of the family that owns a Ryloth registered blockade runner that was reported missing by Senator Taa's office around the same time."

"Do we have any way of tracing where it went?"

Dani speaks up. "We have informed Senator Taa's office of our find. He used Republic channels. The ship has not been found in Republic space. Our Rangers near Hutt space have been looking about as best they can. No joy, but their inquiries are by no means comprehensive."

"That leaves Separatist space," Elle says.

"Which bring us to why I am calling and why you are getting a visit from Dani, other than conjugal." Ti closes her eyes. Dani's expression is murderous. Elle continues to change to new and different shades of red. "As you know, from previous investigations, we do have an asset in place on Raxus, the Separatist capital. The highest level."

Ti is silent. "With your permission, Shaak - I know that you'll have to consult with Windu and Yoda on this, Dani can go to Raxus and contact him to see if he can find anything."

Dani looks at Ti. The Master's face is stricken with concern for a moment; then reverts to the serene Jedi-ness that is usually on her countenance. Dani smiles. Ti can feel the confidence through the resonance. She nods. _A Jedi does not feel concern._

"One other thing. We found a tiny bit of DNA on the control yoke. We can't identify it. It’s listed as Republic-Restricted Code 1."

Elle and Ti look at one another. "What does that mean?" Dani asks, seeing the look.

Ti nods at Elle. "That code is reserved for clonetrooper DNA," she says quietly.

They all grow silent as they think of the consequences of this revelation. Ti speaks. "I think that we need to tread carefully and I will be contacting Windu."

Draq' nods. "Dani, you have two hours before you have to leave. Make the most of them." He looks at both of them, something unfathomable in his eyes. "Master Ti," he says before they sign off, "if you talk to or see Taliesin, please tell him to be careful and that his family on Corellia loves him and is proud of him." The Dragon's eyes are filled with uncharacteristic emotion.

Ti nods in understanding. "I will, Draq'. May the Force be with you."

Elle rises with a look to Dani as she disconnects the comm. She bows to Ti and walks out.

Dani rises from her chair. She smiles and unbuttons her tunic. She is bare beneath it. She pulls Ti's face to her bare skin. She closes her eyes as she feels the older woman's mouth plays over her breasts.

"A very wise Master once said to me, and I paraphrase," Dani says between gasps. "A lot can happen in two hours." The last is said in a credible imitation of Ti's light accent.

One gasp is louder; nearly a squeak as she feels the predator's teeth.

XXXXX

Dani lies languorously in Ti's arms. They have fifteen minutes to spare on Draq's timetable.

She does not mention the attack. _Live for the light, Daaineran,_ she thinks.

She can feel a question in Ti's breathing. "What, love?" she asks.

"Why does Draq' seem to be so interested in this?" Ti gestures over their entwined bodies.

Dani smiles. "Oh, pay him no mind. This is just part of his 'watching out for his daughter's honor' bullshit."

"No, he - _wait, what?"_

"Oh, so he didn't lecture you about my honor at some point?"

" _You're his daughter? But you're a Zeltron!"_

Dani can honestly say she has never seen this level of emotion from Ti. She likes it.

"Half-Zeltron. It is not widely known. Probably why I am only a Constable at my skill level."

 _The ego and lack of humility definitely mark her as his_ , Ti thinks.

"I don't even think that he knows that I know," Dani says.

Ti closes her eyes and centers herself. "Well, where do we go from here?" Ti says.

"Same place we seemed to be going five minutes ago. Me kissing my way down your body, hopefully making the stars shine in your head in about five minutes. Five minute shower, if we can keep our hands off of one another. Two minute walk to my ship, three minute goodbye kiss."

Ti looks at her with her direct, level gaze. "You seem to have a plan. Are you alright with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dani asks in an exasperated tone. She starts to tick off points on her fingers. "One. I practically stuck my tongue down your throat in front of him on the streets of Corellia; he only smiled. Two. He didn't give you the lecture and he can't stop needling us both about it. That means he likes you and more importantly, trusts you. Three. He had better goddamned realize that I am a goddamned adult and can make my own decisions and choices."

With that, she starts her timetable.

XXXXX

As they are drying each other, Ti makes a decision. "Dani, you may not make your timetable by a few moments."

Dani smirks. "Oh so you can't get enough of me now that you know that Draq' might be your father-in-law someday?" she says in a light, teasing tone.

Ti looks at her. "Don't tease me Daaineran. You know that will never happen."

Dani looks down. "I am sorry, Shaak," she says, tears welling slightly.

Ti wipes the tears away quickly. "Doesn't stop me from loving you, _ie'ar_. And, just so you know, I couldn't get enough of you before I knew about your father." She takes a deep breath. "I have a favor to ask."

"Anything, love."

Ti walks over to a safe and opens it. She pulls a small, flat box with a strap from the repository.

She doesn't hear Dani's intake of breath at the sight of the device. Dani spots the oddly-colored bloodstains on the strap.

"This was taken off of a Z'ambique insurgent by Taliesin's troops. I just now received it from Coruscant; I had to enquire about it after Taliesin asked me."

"The Kaminoans can't, or," with a sharp look, "won't identify it. Taliesin said that it was used to broadcast a powerful Force-suggestion to incite insurgency. The insurgent leader who was wearing it, had no Force-sensitivity after it was removed."

"I thought you might be able to identify it with your Raxus agent," Ti finishes.

"For a kiss, Shaak," Dani says, trying to make her voice light.

"I thought that would be your price, Dani," Shaak says, paying the price. She does not see the fear in Dani's eyes; she is able to keep it from the resonance.

Later, as her ship swims the currents of hyperspace, Dani stares at the device on the console before her.

An ancient device from her homeworld. A device so insidious that any Zeltron at the time of its proscription would be subject to immediate death. Death from having their mind ripped away by a powerful empath through a perversion of the resonance.

She tries to think if that still held five hundred years later. She sighs. She picks up the device and places it in a heavy canvas bag and locks it.

The bag bears the diplomatic seal of the Five Brothers of Corellia.

**Alderaan - The Present  
Empire Day 5 minus 25 Days**

The man once known as Taliesin Croft sits in a bright diner and sips his caf. He thinks of the past and his present as he recalls the angry conversation with his boss and uncle. The conversation, if it could be called that, had taken place in an office in the Palace of Alderaan. The Senator of Alderaan was an unwilling witness to the, well, _argument was too mild. Duel with weapons was a bit strong._

The subject was his upcoming thirtieth name-day. There was no discussion of the celebration of that momentous day - especially for a man who had already died several deaths. There was only a discussion of when, in Draq' bel Iblis' words, "he was going to make a goddamned decision."A decision that his fate and that of his world might rest upon. He shakes his head. _Over-dramatic much, Covenant?_ he thinks, using his current name.

A name as well as a current title. An ancient title for his chosen lives. As a protector. The decision is whether he will claim another title. One not as old, but more public as the figurehead of Corellia.

The face.

A title that would mean giving up his active role in this embryonic movement to restore light in the galaxy.

It would take him out of contact with another protector. A protector with whom he had just spent a ten-day on a beautiful green world, sharing their own light. One of the two longest periods of time they had spent together since discovering they were both alive to each other, after the cauldron of the night that destroyed their shared past. A protector whose blue-orange light dimly appears in his damaged connection to that mystical energy field that binds them together.

It should be an easy decision. But a refusal to accept would mean turmoil for his family and his world, as opposing forces within the family might be able to reclaim the title. Draq' had sworn that would never happen. For the Elder Family's sake.

_For Corellia._

He smiles as he thinks of the last ten-day. He and Ahsoka sharing the stories of their past, as well as their bodies on the lush green world of Takodana, as guests of the ruler of that world, the pirate-queen and galactic entrepreneur Maz Kanata.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you, handsome?" comes a bright voice gently pushing into his thoughts. He looks up at the owner of the bright voice. A pair of sparkling brown eyes under a cap of blonde curls smiles at him.

Meglann Florlin, the owner of this diner, along with the young Togruta of his thoughts - officially, sits down across from him. She takes a sip of his caf.

"How would you know, beautiful? Am I intruding on your 'port'?"

"You have the same smile I have on my face when I think about her. And no, you aren't intruding."

She grows serious. "Bryne, I know a little bit of what you both are to one another. Not the particulars, but I know that you mean the universe to her. If I need to step away from what you both..."

"Stop right there, beautiful. I‘m sure that she has explained to you that, yes, we have something special, but we have made a decision not to be exclusive or possessive."

He looks her square in the eye. "I know for a fact, that you mean a great deal to her as well." He pauses. "We both find comforts where we can, with the strangeness of our lives. We also know that we have an oath to one another from her world, but it is not one of mates."

He smirks. "Plus, she did tell me that I was free to give you any pointers or lessons that you might feel you need."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Meglann says, laughingly. "Are you going to have time for a tutorial today? I‘ll clear off the desk in back if you are," she says with an extra sparkle in the brown eyes.

"Unfortunately, I have another meeting." His eyes grow dark.

"What is it, sweetie?" Meglann asks.

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Just my past. Nothing to do with her," he says, seeing her look.

She nods. She adds her own smirk to the mix. "That's good. As much as I might want to learn a few things, today, I have a date tonight. With someone that she actually introduced me to. She looks away. “I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't hurting you or her, Bryne."

"You're okay, my apprentice." She reaches across and kisses him. Their lips linger. She runs her fingers through his gray hair. "Take care of yourself, Inspector."

"You too. Make sure you keep that dumbass Gort from poisoning someone."

"It is a full-time job."

As he walks out of the diner, he passes a beautiful young Zeltron of about Meglann's age or younger. A young woman that Covenant has seen before. He thinks of her name. _Flori Laken._ Another of Ahsoka's rescues from death or slavery. A caretaker for an imperious little girl. A little girl who is heir to the Elder Family of Alderaan.

He smiles as he thinks of Ahsoka and her care for those few she calls loved ones.

 _Protector_.

XXXXX

Covenant is still thinking of Ahsoka as he enters a downtown hotel. He nods to the obvious Alderaan security officer in plainclothes in the lobby. He walks down the hall to a service elevator. One of his own Rangers, also in plainclothes falls in beside him.

He presses the call button on the elevator. He sends a quick text from his comm as he waits.

The door snaps open, just as his shaky Force-sense calls a slight warning. Standing there is a man in armor. Armor of one of his own heritages. The _buy'ce_ is off. The man's face is bare. Covenant reaches for his hip as he sees the man - no boy's face.

A face he lived with for three and half years. Faces that he fought and bled with. Faces that took everything away from him.A younger version. A version he last left hanging from a cliff on Ord Mantell after the owner of face tried to kill him.

The face smirks. "Hello, King," it says. He puts his palm on Covenant's head before he can draw. A jolt of electricity is sent directly into his head from a stun disk on the bounty hunter's glove.

As he tries to move, he finds nothing on his body will respond. He falls, striking his head on the hard floor of the service corridor. His eyes are open as he sees the bounty hunter shoot the Ranger in the chest, as the Ranger fires. He hears more blaster fire from down the hall.

His last thought is of Ahsoka. _She's going to kill me._ With his failing thoughts, he reaches to the Force and sends an object sliding under a rolling canister.

 _Runt, I..._..

There is darkness.

 

 

 

 


	2. To heaven... which stands like old gray stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, a spy prepares to travel to darkness. A Padawan prepares for knighthood. Masters determine a General's path. A soldier greets his Padawan.
> 
> A snake is revealed.

  
**Hyperspace near Raxus (The Past)**

Dani Faygan thinks of the sleeper agent—Lodestone—as she mentally prepares to enter the rancor's den known as Raxus. She knows that she will have to be on her guard every moment of her existence on this world - the capital planet of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, in spite of the fact that Corellia is nominally neutral in the spreading conflagration. The game that Draq' and Garm, as well as Bail Organa and certain members of the Jedi Council are playing, might sweep Corellia into the fire, if she is not careful, if she is not at the top of her form.

One of those members of the Jedi Council, with whom Dani had spent a good amount of time trying to grasp whatever light they could in the last year, had cautioned her that darkness was seeping through in all aspects of life on Raxus. Ti had described to her Count Dooku, the Separatist leader, a former Jedi, now assuredly fallen to the dark side. Ti had told her what that entailed. The anger and fear - the hatred. She had seen both of the Jedi that she loved struggle with that anger in varying degrees.

Her back twinges as she thinks of her personal contact with darkness on the streets of her adopted world. A searing pain cutting through her as she blocked the lightsaber of a dark acolyte, a woman reeling in pain and anger. A lightsaber blow aimed for her father. She remembers standing while Draq' held her up. A Jedi Master, her eyes glowing with compassion and concern for her. All three of them turning and running or hobbling over as another young warrior collapses in front of them, his present and past battles taking a toll on his lungs, as blood bubbles at his mouth.

The slight twinge recedes as she thinks of another memory from that moment. Of a Jedi Master responding to her small voice asking for a kiss. A healing kiss. The look on Taliesin Croft's face more than made up for both of their pain. A look of poleaxed surprise, quickly replaced his own warm smile before he collapses.

She shakes her head of the past. She concentrates on what she knows of her contact. A Corellian exile who had contacted Draq' Bel Iblis' office directly, offering their services as an agent in, if not an enemy camp, a hostile one. Especially after the Five Brothers, as the Corellian system was known, refused to join the Separatists. The agent had claimed that they were highly placed to provide high quality and high level intelligence. A claim that was supported by the intelligence provided to Bel Iblis about a major information dump in the possession of a highly placed Geonosian warrior. A warrior who had subsequently been defeated by that self-same Jedi Padawan, Taliesin Croft.

Of course, the information had disappeared into the depths of the Republic Senate, never to be seen again.

Dani sighs. Draq' had given her additional responsibilities with her promotion to full Constable. Responsibilities which had sent her on the long hyperspace trip to Raxus, posing as a member of a cultural attaché to the small Corellian legation. At least that was the official cover.

Her unofficial cover might be more tricky and creative. Its result could end with her kneeling in front of a wall as a battledroid places the muzzle of a blaster at the back of her head.

Even a B1 couldn't miss at that range.

A beeping on the console draws her attention. Her dark purple eyes focus on the screen of the navicomputer one last time. Her reflection in the port shows her eyes morphing to an almost black, pupil-less hue. The sign of high emotion among her people. Her fingers deftly play over the controls. The stars hyphenate to their pinpricks in the curtain.

Her beautiful face, normally always wearing a bright smile--a smile that extends to her eyes, is at this moment, neutral. Her eyes have gone almost impossibly darker.

On her, a child of lightness and comfort, of living life to its fullest, the expression is as a sharpened blade.

A hapless Rodian murderer had seen this expression. Lying on a docking bay floor, both legs shattered by kicks from the child of lightness and comfort. He had seen it as she was putting the exact amount of pressure on a blaster trigger to loose an energy beam into his skull.

The expression didn't change when she lowered the blaster and pulled binders from her belt.

The Rodian had underestimated the child of lightness and comfort. Especially after instructing his thugs to murder helpless slaves in front of her while she lay with a blaster wound in her shoulder and her own set of binders.

Her greatest weapons were not her empathic skill, her seductive resonance and beauty, or her combat skills.

Her greatest weapon is underestimation.

**Coruscant  
Jedi Temple  
  
**

Elle Jaquindo gazes at her Master in the anteroom of the empty Council chamber. Ti's eyes are closed, her face is serene. Not just serene, but actually relaxed. _Thank you, Dani._

Elle's conflicted feelings bubble to the surface. She knows and has tried to live by the Jedi tenet of non-attachment. She and her fellow Padawans had experimented with the pleasures of the flesh; only a small few of current Jedi practiced celibacy as a natural expression of non-attachment. Most Jedi accepted a certain amount of 'itch-scratching' as a biological necessity.

But her own feelings, coupled with what she was seeing with Ti and Dani, made her question the whole idea of non-attachment. Especially in a time of darkness such as this maelstrom the Republic has fallen into.

She smiles as she thinks of her 'attachment issue.' The Null known as Drop, Croft's 'right-hand' as Sergeant-Major of the 332nd was at the barracks ironing out transfers of new ARC troopers to their experiment.

Her stomach flips as she anticipates his gentle touches. She feels a smirk form from the 'serene' Togruta seated across from her. _Careful, my girl,_ comes a lightly accented, musical voice through the training bond. _You don't want your loins to be flipping in the next room. Or during your Trial of Insight._

Another voice. A warm, deep voice with a drawl and a hint of snark intrudes on the bond. _Let'em twitch, darlin'. I'm sure Master Windu's did during his Trials._

 _Thanks for that image, Bard_ , she projects.

She is never sure if that Corellian-accented voice is an actual residual of the bond or her own conscience speaking in his voice, of all people.

She shakes her head. She sees her Master with a warm, broad smile on her face, with no trace of the pain, today.

Ti turns her head to the side, as if detecting something with her hypersensitive hearing. She stands and walks toward the door, her face calm and serene again. The picture of a Jedi Master.

Only two members are present in the chamber. Master Yoda and Master Windu, the two most powerful members of the Order gaze at them calmly as they walk in. Ti sits in her own chair, as Elle takes up position behind her Master.

"Greetings, Master Ti, Padawan Jaquindo," Master Yoda says. Ti inclines her head. Elle bows. "Padawan, please step forward and approach Master Windu and I," he continues.

"Much growth we have seen in you, young one, since the arena on Geonosis," Master Yoda says, gazing at her with this warm, twinkling eyes. "Recommended, your Master has, you for the Trials of Knighthood."

Windu looks at her. "Elle, do you feel that you‘re ready?" he asks.

It all comes down to this answer. She looks at him directly. "I am, Master Windu," she replies.

All three Masters gaze at her. She feels a tiny bit of phantom pain in her mechanical hand. Her gaze remains unblinking.

"Then, one ten-day after this one, we will convene your Trials. Master Ti will remain on Coruscant to assist you, as well as consult on this matter before us." Windu says.

"May the Force be with you, young one," Yoda says. "Excuse your Master, you will, Padawan,"

Elle walks to the center of the room. She bows. All three Masters rise and return her bow. She exits from the room. She is able to refrain from skipping, as befits a Jedi Padawan about to endure the Trials.

"Let us adjourn to a smaller room, Master Ti. I think what we need to say needs to be said outside of these chambers."

XXXXX

The three Masters adjourn to Yoda's quarters. Master Windu opens the meeting. "We read Constable Faygan's report, along with your cover letter. This is most disturbing that a clone may have been involved in the bombing of Kamino. That one of these supposedly 'bred for loyalty' clones has attacked his own brothers is most disturbing,"

Ti nods. "Part of the deeper mystery of the clones, I feel this is," Yoda says.

"Have the Kaminoans been more cooperative since your liaison has been replaced?" Windu asks.

Ti is silent as she digests this question. "Only marginally. The obfuscation is much more subtle from We than from Ga," she replies.

Mace nods. His own face is grim. "Do you think that the Corellian agent will be able to trace the shuttle?"

"They have come through for us before, Mace. I see no reason to doubt Constable Faygan or Procurator Bel Iblis."

Windu looks as if he wants to say something, but refrains. Ti continues. "I think that we should have a force ready to move on any location that Dani might dig up for us."

"Even if it is on a Separatist world?" Windu asks incredulously.

"We have gone to them before, Masters. We need to find this clone, if he exists, or at least rule out the possibility."

Yoda sighs. His eyes look troubled. "Agree, reluctantly, I do, Master Ti. Have you in mind, someone, you do?" His eyes take on a smile.

She matches his smile. "I just happen to have an idea, Masters."

Mace's eyeroll is stifled.

"General Croft, I believe is the Jedi most qualified, except for Master Vos, to accomplish this. He has an added point in his favor. He works well with and does his best not to expend his men's lives. That puts him above Master Vos."

"Disagree with your assessment, we do not, Master," Yoda says with a grim look.

"Very well," Windu says, "You will discreetly let him know. I believe his Sergeant-Major is on-planet. Also, if you think it is correct and the timing allows it, if Jaquindo passes her Trials, she can assist."

"Very well, Masters. I will pass this along."

"Shaak, I question his ability to get this task accomplished. However, it is the best solution, as we‘ll be cooperating with the Corellians, and Croft is the only one in the loop on this. I will speak to Organa today for our oversight requirements."

Ti nods. "Mace, I‘ll always disagree with you on Taliesin's abilities." She smiles. "Unless your thoughts are in alignment with mine."

All three Masters are smirking as they bow to one another.

**Coruscant  
Grand Army of the Republic  
Main Barracks**

"Master, I want to thank you for putting me forward for the Trials. I know most Masters might not have done that with my injury and my history," Elle says, as she winds their speeder through the heavy traffic of the Coruscant skies.

Ti smiles. "It is my honor, my Padawan."

"I only hope that I can repay your confidence in me."

 _Another Padawan who questions their confidence. There must be something in the water,_ the Master thinks.

"You already have, Elle. You and Tal both have restored my confidence in my own abilities to guide you. But," she says pointedly, "you have gotten where you are on your own, from within. I only hope I have shown you both the right path."

"You have, Master Ti. You have."

Elle frowns as if thinking about an unpleasant question. She asks it. "Master Ti, may I ask you a personal question?"

Ti is silent for a moment. "Of course, Elle. You‘ve earned that right."

"You and Dani. How are you reconciling what you both have with attachment?"

Ti's eyes grow distant and wistful. "The short answer is, Elle, I don't. After all that I‘ve seen in the last year and before, I‘m not convinced that non-attachment is the way to continue for the Order. Maybe we shouldn't be worrying about whether Jedi are attached or not, with all that the Order is enduring."

Elle's eye are wide, but she remains silent, concentrating on listening and coming in for a landing at the Barracks.

"The long answer is I may be biased because of what I selfishly have with Dani. I don't know where it will go." The pain is evident on her face.

Elle touches her hand. Ti looks at her. "You know what I might have with Drop, right, Master?" she asks, a fearful look on her face.

Ti smiles and covers the girl's hand with her own. "I suspect I do. I just ask that you be careful. Both of you are treading in new territory. Whether you‘re finding the light, or if it something more, just be careful."

"Did you ever have to worry about this with Croft?" Elle asks.

Ti's smile transforms into a hunter's grin. "No, not really. I gave him lectures on attachment, and, as you know," at this she winks at the girl, "he was pretty good at the experimentation that we tolerate among Padawans. But, he never settled down long enough for attachment. There may come a time, but I think he will be smart. In spite of his reputation - most of it undeserved - he’s a complex, loving, and compassionate person." She looks at Elle seriously, as she continues, "To all he considers important."

She looks at the landing pad. Standing there is a large, armor clad figure. He stands at attention, but Ti can feel the coiled energy coming off of him in waves. She smiles broadly as the speeder comes deftly to a stop.

Null-13, known as Drop, salutes them both. "General, Commander, welcome to the Main Barracks."

Ti and Elle bow. Ti takes his hand in hers and eyes him fondly. She nods at the jewel in the center of his helmet.

A jewel that matches the one in the center of a certain Padawan's forehead. A jewel of enlightenment among her people.

"It is so good to see you, Sergeant-Major," taking care to give him his full title. She shakes her head at the unit design on his _buy'ce_. A green faceplate broken on the right by an oval of white around the eyes, with a tiny rectangle of orange in the white field above the eye.

On the left, an orange background with a different set of eye markings above the eye. And a white wing marking on the cheek.

The symbol of the Huntress Battalion.

"We have much to discuss, Sergeant-Major. Where is General Croft, now?"

"He is substituting for General Plo with the Wolfpack in the Kuat system. He should be back, soon, as General Plo's business with the Council will be done. That is if Wolffe doesn't kill him, first."

"Please send him a comm. We need to talk about a mission."

"As you say, General Ti."

"But first, I think that I need to make a courtesy call on the base commander. That should take a couple of hours." She looks at both of them. "Make the most of it, my children."

As they enter his quarters, Elle throws the big trooper against the far wall. She grasps his chest plate and pulls it off.

The other dozen pieces of armor, plus a body suit and Jedi robes soon find themselves on the floor. The two warriors drink in each other, as Drop finally gets his bucket off of his head.

**Raxus  
Tamwith Bay  
J'olden Ta Cantina**

Daaineran Faygan, a Zeltron employed ostensibly as a Cultural Attaché with the Corellian legation, makes her way towards the waterfront district of Tamwith Bay. The city, located along the coast of one of the continents of this beautiful, pastoral world, is located far enough away from the teeming capital city of Raxulon to avoid undue attention.

Dani is dressed as any member of her people would in their leisure time, which is to say, to attract attention. Her colorful clothing reveals a great deal of her crimson skin and is made for comfort. Other items of adornment concealed on her body are made for her comfort, but not for any attacker's. A blade is strapped on each thigh under the flowing skirt. A small blaster is concealed in under her arm in a built-in holster on the tight, brief bodice.

Another blaster is concealed in the traveling cloak she carries draped over her bare arms.

She enters the nondescript cantina and finds a table in the back. She sits facing the door with her cloak over her legs. The heavier blaster is gripped in her left hand on her knee.

She removes a small object from between her breasts and places it on the table. She orders water and sits. Her eyes are soon surveying the choices on the projected menu. At least it looks like that to an outside observer.

She watches as several denizens of the bar walk over to her. Instead of projecting her usual state of open....comfort, she projects a 'stay-the-hell-away-you-have-no-chance-of-touching me’ persona through her resonance. This tends to discourage more than a casual stare at her beauty by most.

One hooded figure, however, shows more interest. At least in the small, open device on the table.

An ancient compass.

The figure walks over and sits down. He pulls a small stone from his cloak and places it near the compass. The device's needle starts spinning rapidly.

Dani smiles. "Hello, Lodestone," she says.

A warm Corellian drawl emanates from the cloak. She starts with recognition. "Hello, Compass," it says.

The figure pulls the hood back, where Dani can see the face of her contact. Her eyes widen as she looks into a familiar face.

A face that she has seen in a younger version many times. Including above her as the owner thrusts into her in the throes of passion. A pair of gray eyes lock onto her face. The same gray eyes that the young officer had seen on a portrait on Corellia. The gray eyes of the last Elector-Presumptive of that world.

The face of a young Jedi.

Garen Blackthorn smirks and says, "I didn't know that the Dragon would send his bastard to deal with me."

Dani's hand tightens on her blaster, as her eyes narrow in full recognition.

 


	3. Upon far-off houses. And, like a rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present, various family members find things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight, tiny spoilers for the Ahsoka novel. Mainly the cover.

**Alderaan  
Ministry of State  
Senator and Viceroy's Diplomatic Room  
Empire Day 5 minus 25 days**

Nola Vorserrie massages her protesting shoulder as she enters the fourth hour of the meeting with the Quarren delegation.

This was just the first day of a new attempt  to hammer out the details of an agreement made with the Mon Calamari and others over four months ago. An agreement that had been a result of the wound that even now sends sharp pains through her chest on occasion.

She sighs. Since the Mon Calamari were involved, the other species on the watery world, the Quarren, were demanding equal negotiations. Nola looks at her boss, Bail Organa. Prince-Consort, Viceroy and Senator of this world. She can see the signs.

The signs that they are about to chuck all of them out of the building on their flippers. She shakes her head gently. He nods, the recipient of a language from a thousand such negotiations together.

A functionary walks in and whispers to Organa. Her eyebrows raise as she sees him go pale. His eyes direct her to the door. "I’m sorry, Minister. Representative Vorserrie and I have an emergency. I suggest that we convene again in the morning."

The Minister's black eyes flash as he makes to protest. The Mon Calamari next to him places a hand on his shoulder and gently pushes him back to the seat as he starts to rise in anger. "Please, Minister," the officer says, "Our King wants these negotiations to go smoothly. Our host is an honorable being. He is as good as his word."

"Thank you, Rear-Admiral Ackbar. This may be a serious matter. Perhaps at noon tomorrow?"

Ackbar nods. "We will be here. Take as long as you need." Organa nods and bows to the warrior. He nods at the Quarren Minister.

Bail wastes no time. He lets Nola lean on him as she rises. She had given up the cane that had been part of her life for the last few months. The months before had been a hoverchair. She smiles at him gratefully. Her pace is only a half-step off from her usual brisk walk.

As soon as they are away from the room, Bail leads her into his study. She stands by the window, stretching her various strained appendages. "There was a gunfight at one of the downtown hotels. There‘re two dead, including one of our planetary security officers."

Nola tilts her head and raises her eyebrow. "Why is this coming to your attention, Senator?"

"Because the other dead officer was Corellian Security. One of their Rangers."

Nola's eyes flash. "Did you know about him being here?" she asks the Senator, an edge to her voice. His mouth sets in a line. He shakes his head tersely.

"Have you contacted Draq'?" Nola asks, her voice calming. "Yes. He‘s on his way here."

"Well, this sounds awesome, " Nola explodes. "What the hell was the Ranger doing here?"

"Babysitting, according to the Dragon," the Senator says.

"Who?"

"Someone who could be very important to Corellia and Bel Iblis' family in less than a month." Organa rubs his forehead. Nola's face falls as she sees the expression.

"Is he....Is Covenant....?"

"We don't know. He wasn't found. His blaster was found, along with one of his...other items."

 _His lightsabers_.

"There was blood on the floor, as well as energy discharge detected. Not just the blaster fire that killed the officers, but electroshock energy, as well."

"What about our officer?"

"He apparently was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was dating the hotel manager."

Nola closes her eyes, says a brief benediction to herself. When she opens them, Bail looks like he is going to put his head through a wall.

"Nola, General Somar is on his way here to brief me. He is not one of the anointed."

 _Meaning he has no idea what Bail and I do as a side job._ "I‘m going to tell him that we and the Corellians will handle the investigation."

"He's not going to like that," Nola says.

"Tough. This could be related to Tempest," he says, using Covenant's code name. "Because it is Covenant, I‘m pretty sure that Dav Kolan and his little merry band of ISB thugs will be involved, even though he is on his way out."

"I‘m requesting that Draq' bring Dani to help you."

Nola nods. "It'll be good to see her. Haven't seen her in a while."

Bail looks at Nola. "Nola, under no circumstances are you to involve Fulcrum. She has enough on her mind with that recalcitrant cell and their problems. She would only come tearing in here and that could get her killed, especially if ISB gets involved."

"Bail, I don't think that is fair to her. She would want to know. She has a lot of skills. They‘re sworn to watch each other's backs. He is not the only one who takes that damned hunting oath seriously."

"I know. But she‘s involved in something bigger now. Do you honestly think that the man who is Bryne Covenant would want her to risk this cause for him? The man actually risked himself to fight for her a few months back, if I recall correctly."

"Yes. And he paid for it. She understood what he did. They've... both grown in the last few months."

"Nola, do it my way. I'm sure that Draq' will agree."

"All right, Senator," she says skeptically.

 _Why do I think she is going to do it anyway? Damned stubborn children,_ he thinks. _I will have no chance with all of these 'examples' for Leia when she is older._

He smiles, despite the seriousness. _Wouldn't have it any other way._

**The Viceroy's House and Lodge  
One Hour Later**

Nola Vorserrie looks at a bloodstain on a permacrete floor in a service corridor. She closes her eyes and lets the pain flow over her. Not just for her. For a powerful warrior and huntress who had just found one who had shared her culture and her former life. For a beautiful spy who had been a part of this protector's life since the crucible of that war. A part of his beloved Master's comfort for the rest of her life in that crucible.

For a Dragon and his dreams for his world, but also for the love and pride of a parent for a child.

There were others, as well. A tiny slicer on Corellia--the protector's 'big' brother. A pirate Captain in the Outer Rim; a woman who is an example to all who know her with her love for her friends and her sense of honor.

She feels the weight of the cylindrical, wooden object on her waist. An object that she has taken from the evidence pile; that she has removed from the record.

Nola shakes her head and comes back to the present. She hears a throat clear behind her. She turns and narrows her eyes.

A colorless man in a business suit stands there, his stiff shoulders telegraphing his displeasure.

"Representative Vorserrie," he says, stiffly.

Nola doesn't allow him the luxury of his anger and hurt feelings. "General Somar. We don't have a lot of time. I don't have time to be in a pissing contest with you. You might well understand; in spite of the fact that I can't aim, I‘m going to win. So put it back in your pants and let's find my friend."

His eyes widen momentarily in shock at her blunt language, then narrow even further. It doesn't help that this woman-- _no, girl--_ as she is barely out of her teens, is no mere slip to be dismissed. He has to look up to her and he is not a small man.

Her eyes are unyielding. He nods, tersely. "As you say, Representative," he says.

Those standard military words can mean so many things.

"What do you have, General?" she asks.

"Not much, Representative. We have some footage of Inspector Covenant and his shadows coming into the hotel. He seemed to recognize that we had an officer, here. Pure coincidence that the officer was here. I think he was looking for a quickie with the manager."

Something about the General's matter-of-fact statement causes her to intensify her gaze. "Really, General? You offered that up pretty quick as an explanation. Tell me. The fact that the manager has been married for forty years and has grandchildren nearly my age and your officer was in his twenties doesn't change your explanation? Or the fact that your officer was a member of your counterintelligence unit, rather than a local flatfoot--does that affect your explanation?"

The Director of Planetary Security recoils with her rapid-fire, staccato dissection of his explanation. He breathes in and breathes out. "Very well, Representative. I got word that Covenant was on-planet. He didn't let us know as a courtesy. I put surveillance on him."

"So, you surveilled an officer of an allied planet, a man who has given blood for this planet, without even informing the Viceroy's office about this?" she asks him, her voice dangerously low.

He steels himself. "Yes. I did. I don't have to inform Organa or you of every move that I make in doing my job. I...."

"Stop right there General," Nola says. "First off, that is Senator or Viceroy Organa to you. Secondly, you know what happened a few months ago. You know what Bryne Covenant and Corellia mean to this world and its Elder Family. I think that you have miscalculated your importance." Her voice has risen.

"I also know that things tend to blow up around him and people get hurt. Witness the dead here, Representative." He doesn't back down. "I think that you and the Viceroy are too close to this. I don't think that you and the Corellians should be investigating this. I also think that Covenant wasn't here to visit a diner..."

Nola interrupts him. "Wait. What did you say?"

"My officer reported in that he was at a diner near the University. Peacekeeper Wrans didn't go in, but the Inspector seemed to be having quite the intimate conversation with a young woman there. A young woman who has come on our sensors before." He smirks as he continues. "In connection with another 'friend of Bail's,' who broke a couple of my officers."

She steps closer to him. "Thank you for the information, Somar," she says, looking down on him. "You might also think about your future when you say stupid-ass things like that. Your officers were 'broken' because they exceeded their orders. I now have a feeling that they did that at your behest, because you are too busy playing politics to do your goddamned job, simply because you were left out of the loop by the Viceroy."

She pauses for a microsecond before unleashing the 'fixing.' "I will tell you that if Bryne Covenant is dead, Senator Organa and I will hand you over to his family on Corellia. You can deal with an angry, grieving Dragon. There is also another that I might hand you over to. Even though she doesn't believe in vengeance; she is not as against it as she once was."

With that, she turns and exits the room.

**Her Diner  
University Center  
Alderaan**

Meglann laughs at something that Flori says. They are seated in a booth, finishing up dinner. It is the beginning of a weekend; the rush hasn't started. She looks into Flori's eyes as the girl traces her finger over the back of Meglann's hand.

She starts as the bell rings. Her eyes widen in panic at the look on the face of the tall, cool, woman standing there. Beside her, Flori's eyes are a mirror of her own.

There is no preamble as Nola walks over to her. "Is she....?"

Nola starts, relaxes. "No, she's okay, as far as I know."

No one mentions who 'she' is.

"I am here about Covenant."

Meglann's expression, which had eased at Nola's initial words, returns to its pain.

Nola sits across from the young women. She takes both of their hands in hers.

"I need to know what he said when he was here."

**The Outer Rim  
The Generic Hole Cantina**

Ahsoka Tano stretches and cracks her shoulders as she looks around the barroom. Beings of various race and genders lie scattered about the floor. Some are conscious, others are moaning in pain.

None seem ready to argue with her any longer. Either with words or actions.

She looks and smirks at the Devaronian bartender hiding behind the bar. She shakes her head.

"Nice to see that you keep in shape, Quartermaster," says a Pantoran-accented voice behind her.

Ahsoka turns and looks at the tall, blue-skinned woman in spacer's clothes lounging in a booth. "Thanks, Captain. Nice of you to join in and help me."

"You seemed to have it all in hand, as always, sweetling," she says. "I will say," Lassa Rhayme continues, "All this watching you exercise has gotten me pretty worked up. May have to work off some of this excess energy that I have on you a little later."

She watches as Ahsoka walks over closer to her, a smirk on her face. "Might take you up on that, Captain. If you can handle me in your advanced years."

Lassa's bronze eyes twinkle. "I'm the same age as your Corellian asshole, dear. If he can handle you, I can."

"The tribunal is still out on whether he can handle me or not," Ahsoka Smirks.

Lassa matches the expression. "I did notice you walking a bit funny when you came on my ship."

Ahsoka's face is then lit by an embarrassed grin. To mask, she walks over to the booth that Lassa is seated at. She pulls an unconscious human off of the table and deposits him on the floor. She lifts up one of the glasses on the table and sniffs it. She returns it to the table and picks up another, repeats the sniff. She downs the contents in one gulp.

She winces and looks at her hands. Lassa looks at her and shakes her head, smiling ruefully. "Did Princess break a nail?" she asks in a singsong voice.

An orange-tinted middle finger is raised in response in an ancient Mando gesture. "Yep," the warrior says. "This one."

Lassa's eyes soften as she sees the bruised and bloody knuckles. She takes the hand and lightly kisses each knuckle.

Ahsoka smiles shyly as Lassa looks at her. In an instant, Lassa draws her blaster from her cross-draw rig and sends a concentric ring of energy to the bartender who is raising a riot gun at the two women.

Ahsoka doesn't flinch. As Lassa returns her smoking blaster to its holster, her eyes catch on the weapons belt at Ahsoka's waist. Where the lightsaber hooks are usually bare, as she keeps whatever lightsaber she is using for the moment in her jacket, there is a lightsaber on each hip.

Matching ones.

She points to the weapons resting on either side of the Togruta sash. "Those are new. Where did you get them?"

"They're actually mine. I've had them a while. I left all of the rescued ones at Maz's."

"Why?"

Ahsoka is pensive, her eyes closed for awhile. "I hid them for awhile with all of the time I spent in the Core in the couple of years or so. Figured for my assignments that I would use other Jedi sabers. Might cut down on being traced. I decided I couldn't hide anymore. If I get taken, if I've done my job right on my identity, no one else can be harmed, anyway."

She says nothing else. Her blue eyes brook no more discussion.

Lassa nods and changes the subject. "So did your dancing bring you any closer to finding out who hoodwinked your idiots and stole the credits?"

Ahsoka looks down as her comm beeps. Her eyebrow marking raises as she sees the combination of lights. A combination that resembles the planetary colors of Naboo. She absently-mindedly replies as she calls up a series of text and number combinations. "Hmm? Oh, yeah. Everybody that could talk gave me a name. Calrissian."

As she pays attention to her comm, she doesn't see Lassa's eyes spark bronze fire.

**Hyperspace Route  
Slave-1**

Covenant can feel the throb of hyperspace under his cheek. As he climbs towards consciousness, he is aware of three things. One, his head hurts like hell. Two, his hands are behind his back in binders, Three, he is lying only in his shorts on a very cold deck.

He opens his eyes. In addition to hurting, his head feels gauzy, as if it is encased in swamp-mud. His vision is blurry. He is conscious of a slight dampness on the rear of his head. He can smell the metallic tang of blood.

A slight chuckle comes from forward of him. A young voice says, "You‘ve looked better, before, Corellian. You're getting old and slow."

"Didn't have any problem handling your young ass in a stand-up fight, boy," his voice rasps out.

His head snaps back as a boot connects with his mouth. The familiar face, the face of thousands of his brothers, comes closer in his vision. He smirks. "I didn't know your half-breed ass was so valuable to me, Bryne," Boba Fett says. "I would've taken you for free."

Covenant's response is to spit the tooth that had become dislodged in the kick into the face of the bounty hunter.

Right between the eyes.

His uncanny accuracy earns him another kick to the ribs, with more promised.

A laugh from behind Covenant stops Fett from his next kick. " _Bobi'ka_ , let's leave King's ribs alone. We need him alive. Rest assured. You'll get paid and get to end him as slowly as you like, as soon as our benefactor is through with him."

"Although," the familiar voice says, "there may be a line for that privilege."

Covenant closes his eyes as memories flood, triggered by that voice. The memory of a slight figure in _beskar'gam_ , her bucket lying on the floor of their ship next to him, as he holds her in his arms.

The light from her eyes dimmed by blaster fire. The blaster fire of former _Vode_

"Come on, King. Don't act so surprised. You knew this day would come. You knew there would be a reckoning for your sins," his brother-in-law, Tommis Wren says.

Covenant slumps, his eyes closing against the pain. Pain that overwhelms that of his injuries. The pain of the past.

 

 

 


	4. Made of tar, a dead river lies on the snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Corellian family reunion. Blasters are drawn and sarcasm is thrown.

**Raxus  
Tamwith Bay  
J'olden Ta Cantina  
The Past**

Dani Faygan stares at the face before her. A slightly altered face that is as dear to her as any in the universe. As dear as the face's mentor and teacher. This version of the face, however, is twisted. Twisted in anger, jealousy, and hate.A good amount of pain, as well, if the resonance is to be believed.

She steels her heart. This is most probably the man who helped the dark one try to kill Draq'.

Her eyes flash. "If Draq' had've known who you were, you traitorous son of a bitch, I would've probably been given leave to 'handle' you," she says, the steel in her heart evident in her voice.

"Ah, so this is the Dragon's idea of Corellian justice. An execution by a Zeltron whore. A mercenary. It's too bad that we are related. I would've enjoyed a taste."

He cuts off in surprise as something touches him. He looks down. A blaster muzzle rests against that part that he has just offered her. He looks up to her smirk. "The House may not have given me leave to sanction you, half-wit, but I am sure they wouldn't mind if you were singed a little bit."

"As charming as your father, Daaineran," he says. "As much as I am enjoying this little family time, dear, I think that we might have business to discuss."

The blaster retreats slightly. Only slightly

"Then listen up, asshole. I will only tell you this once. Don't mess with me. A lot of loved ones' lives might depend on this. So listen and do as I say."

Garen's own eyes harden. "Little Dragoness, let's get one thing straight. I am not doing this for your father or the money. I am doing this because I am a loyal son of the Five Brothers." He pauses, looks down. "I have already misjudged. A misjudgment that has cost me pain and suffering and exile from the one place in this galaxy that I love. So don't lecture me about what depends on me. I know. I have discovered what is important the hard way."

Dani looks at him. Judging. Analyzing. Her resonance searches his emotions. Finally, she nods.

"Alright, cousin. We've shown ourselves to each other. Guess we'll take the gamble on each other. We are, after all, Corellians."

He smiles, visibly relaxes. He lifts his left arm onto the table. Dani winces as she sees the stiff, bent appendage. Garen sees her look. "This is what the price of carelessness and misjudgment in the Separatist worlds looks like."

She nods. "There is a Twi'lek freighter that may have made its way to a Separatist world. Whoever piloted the freighter committed an act of terrorism against the Republic," she says. "We need to find the freighter."

He looks at her. "I was under the impression that you work for Corellia, a neutral system, Dani. Seems like you may have changed jobs."

"We have an arrangement with the Jedi. Just your half-brother and I." His eyes widen at this. Her eyes grow black with anger. "If the Seps hadn't tried to assassinate Draq', we might have been more strictly neutral."

"Like the Republic didn't send two Jedi to try to influence the choice."

Dani stands. "Those two Jedi fought with us when we were attacked. They both gave blood for Corellia; as keepers of the peace, Garen. They actually went against their mandate and did not try to influence the outcome. Also, if you want to compare scars, I think I can do that."

The young woman stands and turns around. She pulls her low cut bodice down in the rear, baring the angry scar that runs diagonally across the crimson skin of her back. "This is courtesy of your psychopathic girlfriend. I got it saving my _Abbeeyah_ from the blow."

Garen's eyes narrow as she slips into the language of her mother's world to describe Draq'. "You have broken bones, Garen. I respect that and I hurt for you as a member of my family. But you have never felt anything like a lightsaber cut. You can feel your skin and muscle separating from one another. It feels like it takes an eternity, no matter how fast the blade cuts."

She returns her bodice to its proper covering. "Every day of my life, I dream of that pain. Of that split. The thing is, I would do the same goddamned thing every time. Even if she was closer and cut me in half." She stares at him. "I would do it for my family."

Their eyes lock. A spark. A tiny spark of understanding is born in that moment. Garen breaks the look. "What do you need from me, my dear?" he asks, smiling slightly.

Dani Faygan, a daughter of two worlds, nods. "Just see if you can find that ship. We'll start there."

  
**Capital District  
Raxulon,  
Capital City of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.  
Next morning**

Corellian Senator-in-Exile Garen Blackthorn sits at an outdoor table in front of a small cafe. He sips a cup of caf and pretends to read a menu. He looks up and smiles. He stands with only a little difficulty.

A beautiful woman walks up to his table. Her piercing blue eyes shine with a bright open smile as she takes his hands in hers. Their lips touch gently. He touches her short, raven-dark hair as they sit.

"Hello, dear," he says.

Ala Gainsefield, a daughter of the Elder House of Serenno, Senator of that world for the Confederacy, nods at him. "Hello, Garen,"

"So how is the fight, my beautiful crusader?" Garen asks. He knows the answer before she formulates a reply. Her bright eyes look into his steady gray ones.

She makes an expression of anger and distaste. An expression that, for a brief second, twists her beautiful features. "Don't ask. I think that I have made progress on getting the Senate to fund refugee aid for the people of Z'ambique after the Republic and we went in and shit on everything," Garen's eyes widen at the profanity. ".....then left without cleaning up our mess. Then that scum from the Banking Clan throws a spanner into it. _A new levy of droids must be financed, my dear,_ she mimics in a bland voice.

Her disgust is palpable, especially on her innocent features. She steadies herself by the ritual of preparing the newly placed cup of caf to her taste.

Garen watches her, his own eyes marked by sympathy. At least his face and eyes are marked by that sympathy.

His mind is marked by thoughts of how her disillusioned, altruistic anger can be used to get him off of this world and back to Corellia. Back to his mother and brother. Back to family.

His mind sends his own wave of disgust and self-loathing through his body. _Is this what I have become? Or is this what I have always been? What my branch of the family is?_ The son of Hag Blackthorn. A woman who used her husband's position, as well as his growing disgust with her to bring her sons to the pinnacle of power on her world. Her husband's willingness to be away from her.

If his brother Rasteen is to be believed, a woman who was willing to commit murder - the murder of that former husband and his new family to cement her children's and by extension, her position, on that world. A woman who has been brought to new lows of humiliation by one not even of the blood. A man who has no problem rutting with offworlders and parading his bastard around Corellia as an open secret.

He curls his lip in disgust. Disgust at himself. _You never bought into your mother's narrow, Ensterite bigotry before, boy. Not like your older brother._

From what he has seen, Dani has done nothing to deserve such scorn and hatred. She exhibits the best traits of what it means to be Corellian. Not the just the gambling or the sarcasm--although she seems to have those in full measure, as well. The love of family. The desire to protect what she holds dear. The loyalty to her father, or her _Abbeeyah_ _,_ as she called him.

The thought of his cousin brings him back to the present. He notices that Ala is looking at him, a curious expression on her face.

He smiles his most disarming smile. "I am sorry Ala-dear. I was light-years away, thinking of your problem," he lies smoothly. "What can I do to help?"

Her eyes are skeptical, but she accepts his explanation. "Not much, dear. Listening helps," she says pointedly. He nods and waits for her to gather herself.

She shakes her head; looks around. "I almost feel like I‘m back on Coruscant. At least the Republic made no secret of its institutional corruption. Here, they couch it in idealistic terms. 'Stipend.' 'Donation." She is quiet as she thinks about the corruption. Corruption that drove her from a junior representative's seat on the city-world of the Republic to this beautiful setting. A beautiful setting tinged with darkness and pain. With corruption and decay.

Garen gives a slight smile. "You sound more disheartened than the last time we spoke." His eyes twinkle. "At least then I was able to take your mind off of it."

She blushes and looks away. "Yes, you were," she whispers.

She contemplates the menu in front her. She chews her lip. Garen touches her hand, rests his on top of hers.

"Do you ever regret the choice you made, Ala? The choice to leave the Republic?"

She stops worrying her lip. "Every day, Garen. But I don't know if I can go back. My grand-uncle expects me to be by his side." Her eyes tear. "He is collecting on a debt owed by my mother."

Garen looks at her, judging the moment. "What if I could help you escape, Ala-dear?" he says in a quiet voice

She doesn't look at him. She is silent. Her eyes close. When they open, they are tinged with fear.

"I could never think about this, Garen. He would....."

"I know, dear. But if you could?"

"Could you do that?"

He looks around. "Let's go some place more open, Ala. I may have a way."

XXXXX

Ala Gainsefield walks hand-in-hand with the Corellian along a tree-lined lane. They mimic dozens of pairs of couples and other groupings walking and talking.  
  
They are silent, each with their own thoughts. Thoughts of escape. Thoughts of redemption.

"Garen?"

"Hmmm?"

"Were you serious about helping me escape? Or were you just trying to get me in bed again?"

They stop. Garen turns and looks her in the eye. "Do I really have to try that hard, dear?" he smirks.

She laughs. "No, I guess not."

Garen squeezes her tight. "Do you want out, dear?"

She thinks about her choices. Finally, she nods gently. "What do I have to do, Garen?"

"Meet a member of my family this afternoon and help her with a small job."

They turn and walk back to the capital. Each lost in thoughts of what they had to do to escape. Of how they had to use the other.

**The Anhedron  
Separatist Military Headquarters  
Evening**

Ala Gainsefield moves along the line to enter the reception. She tamps down the feelings of fear and unease. She feels a preternatural calm flow over her as she looks at the numbers of silent, still battledroids and their sentient counterparts and officers.

Part of the calm stems from the beautiful woman on her arm. The Zeltron, who Garen had simply introduced as Dani, is smiling and open. Her arm is warm on Ala's.

From the time that she had met the woman, earlier in the afternoon she had felt nothing but an open and friendly demeanor that had put her at ease. She also felt other stirrings as Dani had taken her hand, but she was able to send those to the background.

She had noticed that Garen was ill at ease around the woman.

As the line moved forward, she thinks about what she is about to do. She had no illusions as to what would happen to her if she was caught. The Separatist Confederacy, for all of its talk of being a democratic alternative to the desiccated corruption of the Republic, possesses a wide streak of darkness in its upper levels. She had seen it as a member of the Defense Council. Thousands of battledroids invading worlds that the Confederacy needed or had defied the leadership. Worlds laid waste as the two behemoths fought to a standstill.

She had seen execution orders for those who defied the leadership.

She feels a light caress on her cheek. Dani is looking at her, light eyes smiling. Dani reaches over and turns her face to her, placing a light kiss on her lips. She feels her calming words against her lips. "Easy, Ala. We'll be out in no time. I‘ll keep you safe," she says.

She looks at Dani, as if seeing her for the first time. The woman projects a calm, mixed with comfort and yes, _lust_ towards her. Ala can see everyone around her staring at Dani, at the amount of crimson skin exposed by her gown, at her beautiful features, and her curves. She can see several of the other guests around her pulling at too tight collars and clothes

But the young woman--a woman barely out of her teens projects other feelings as well. Of calm purpose. Of skill. Of a slight feeling of danger.

Dani moves her lips over Ala's cheeks to her ear. She gently touches Ala's ear with her tongue. Ala can feel herself coloring at the public display. She notices her fellow line-dwellers turning away in embarrassment, as well as warmth. She sees more than a few sneaking glances.

"You know the drill, beautiful, right?" Dani breathes against her ear. "You get us in, we mingle a bit, we eat and drink, we let everybody know without a doubt what we are going to do to each other if we don't find a place to be alone, we slip out and get to a computer terminal." Dani's eyes soften as she looks at Ala. "I've had harder distractions to put on, dear." She grows serious. "You know that this is important, right, Ala?"

Ala nods. "I know, Dani. We'll get it done. But you have to get me out of this hellhole."

Dani looks at her; at the pain and fear in her eyes. Her eyes speak volumes. "I will do what I can, Ala."

They turn and walk up to the droid checking bona fides. Ala smiles at the officer and slips the card into the slot.

The droid's indicator light turns green.

The opening act begins.

 

 


	5. Three trees, black frozen flames, make threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family again. In the present. You can't live with them; you can't kill them.

**Hyperspace  
_Slave-1_  
Empire Day 5 minus 24 Days**

Bryne Covenant watches as the armored figure comes into the light. The armor is different. It is black with a red sigil on it.

The sign of Death Watch. With added decoration. Blood dripping from the sigil.

The figure snaps the _buy'ce's_ seals. He pulls it from his head, exposing a remembered face.

A harder, scarred version of a beloved face.

The single eye stares without expression at him. It and the scarred lips quirk into a bitter smile. "You've always been ugly, brother-in-law. But you've really seen better days."

"Take these fucking binders off and I'll show you how bad of a day I've had, Tommis."

Tommis Wren laughs. "King, your mouth always did run with exception to your brain. I really don't see what ' _Lana'ika_   saw in you."

"Charm. Good looks. Love and respect for her. Recognition of her as more than a marriage price for another clan. I could go on, but most of what I have to say can't be said in front of Boba's young ears."

As he says it, he just realizes that he has basically confirmed Tommis Wren's statement. He sees the look between his brother-in-law and Fett.

Tommis nods. Boba closes the distance and draws his foot back. Covenant braces, but can't avoid the kick to his groin.

He stifles the scream in a grunt. His teeth clench against the pain. Boba laughs. "How're those parts that you're so proud of, now, half-breed?"

"Ask your mother, pup. Oh, wait, a test-tube can't talk," he says through clenched teeth.

Boba's eyes flash. He draws back and releases.

When Covenant can breathe again, Tommis shakes his head. "I rest my case."

"So, Tommis? Why now? She died two years ago."

"Opportunity presented itself, King. Some folks wanted you out of the way. I keep you out of the way for a few days. After a certain day, I get to execute you for killing my _vod'ika_."

Fett clears his throat. "Oh, Boba gets to help. I think I'll let him take your balls when the time comes."

"Well, it'll be the first he's held anyone else's, ever. Make sure you mark the day."

He can feel the anger rise. Tommis shakes his head at Boba. "Wonder if that pretty Togruta that you're seeing to will mourn the loss?"

Covenant keeps his expression neutral. "Don't know what you're talking about, Tommis."

Wren smirks. "Don't play me for a fool, King. I've been following your career since you were reborn. Again."

Bryne sends a silent apology to the bright orange-blue light in his mind. "She means nothing to me. Just a warm hole."

"Don't, King. I've seen you love before. It looks exactly like that. Maybe I should do her a favor and warn her what happens to people that you love. As well as the Zeltron. The old man. The dwarf."

"Believe me, they know."

"I am going to tell you the exact reason that I am going to kill you. It is not just that you caused my sister's death. It is because you took her from her family and what we value. You took her from her legacy."

"A legacy of murder and terrorism? _Kyrt'sad_?"

"Maybe from your point of view, _jetti_. From ours, we are defenders of a way of life."

"Really? I don't see my uncle going out and murdering people to 'preserve his way of life."

"Shy'sa? He is weak; just as you are."

"Really, Tommis. You're going there? I recall that I kicked your ass in every fight and spar--including the one where I had to face all four of you for J'ohlana's hand. Every fucking time."

"What would you expect from a _jetti_?"

"You forget, Tommis. I couldn't touch the Force at that time. It was all me and me alone when I beat you." He continues. "You also have it ass-backwards as usual. I didn't persuade her to do what we did. I wanted nothing more than to live my life out with her and raise little Mandos." He can sense Tommis' anger growing. "It was she who wanted something more for her children than a legacy of killing and terror. She renounced you and Death Watch. It was she who persuaded me to join that little movement--a movement that saved slaves and my brothers who were cast aside by the Empire. A movement that fulfilled what the Jedi were supposed to be."

Covenant struggles to fight the tears. “You're right. I regret that I gave in. I would still have her. I would still have that life I wanted. I would have a son. I would have peace." He looks down. "I would do the same thing again. Because she told me that it was not my life to sit on my ass and let things pass me by. Things that needed to be made right." He looks up; looks Wren in the eye. "I realized after she died and I tried my best to destroy myself that she was right."

He takes a deep breath. "I don't get the peaceful life. It’s not for me.” He moves himself up, as best as possible. “You want to kill me, do it. But know that there are people who will not rest until you and yours are erased. I‘m not talking about vengeance. I‘m talking about justice. Not for me. But for the innocents that you kill on a daily basis."

Tommis Wren is calm, but Covenant can see the anger build. He picks up Ti's lightsaber. "I think that I owe you some pain, King. Pain before your other relatives say I can end you." Covenant's eyebrows raise as he digests what the Mandalorian has said. He ignites the saber. "Let's see how you do with lightsaber cuts, King."

He swings the saber in an almost gentle motion. Covenant breathes in sharply and gasps in exhalation as a line appears on his left calf. The smell of his burning flesh in the shallow cut assaults his nose. The saber swings again. He closes his eyes and desperately reaches for the blue-orange light just out of reach in his mind.

There is darkness. Punctuated by the bright flashes of pain.

XXXXX

Tommis Wren looks down at the Corellian. He refuses to call him a Mandalorian. The man known to him as the Storm-King lies flat on the deck. His green eyes are open and staring. Only the slow rise of his chest indicates that he is alive.

He refuses to respond to anything. They had used stimulation from physical, to electrical, to chemical. Nothing.

He purses his lips and activates his holocomm. After a moment, an electronically masked figure appears. The voice could be either male or female. He steels himself.

"What, Wren?" the voice asks perfunctorily.

"We have a complication. Covenant is in some kind of....state. He is not responsive to anything, but he is alive."

The figure is silent. "That is a complication for you, Mando. He had better be able to speak in twenty-three days. Before or after, I don't care. I need to show that he cannot be dependable enough to take a certain responsibility." The figure lets this sink in. "You may be a powerful Mando, but I still have enough influence to make your life a living hell. Make it happen."

The figure disappears. Fett looks at him. "What are we going to do?"

"You let me worry about that. Get us to the enclave. We'll see about getting him awake then."

He continues to contemplate the unconscious warrior.

**Alderaan  
Aldera  
University District  
Her Diner**

Meglann hears the door bell jingle. She finishes her glare at Gort, her soon-to-be unemployed cook and turns to the dining room.

She stops short. Her eyes widening.

A tall figure stands there, pulling a scarf from her face. Her blue eyes take in Meglann with an unfathomable expression.

Meglann runs towards her and seizes her in her arms.

The leap is mutual. She and Ahsoka hold each other for several moments. Meglann breaks free and grabs the warrior's hand. She pull her towards the office. The door shuts. With a look, Meglann melds her lips with the Togruta. Their tongues meet. Meglann feels cool hands running over her back. Her own hands wander over the warrior's body. They stop in several places along the way to Ahsoka's face. They break apart; look into each other's eyes.

Ahsoka breaks the silence. "I'm sorry, Meglann. I wish that I had more time. But I only have a little."

Meglann smiles ruefully. "I know, Ahsoka. You have to find our boy."

Ahsoka Smirks at the description and the possessiveness. Her expression grows serious. She looks down, thinking of the hunter.

Meglann pulls her over to the battered couch. They sit. Meglann takes Ahsoka in her arms. Ahsoka lays her head on the younger woman's shoulder, careful of her montrals.

"Ahsoka, I’m so sorry that I couldn't do anything...."

Ahsoka sits up. "What do you mean, Meglann?"

"I knew something was bothering him. I didn't try to keep him here or anything."

Ahsoka smiles and places her fingers on Meglann's lips. "Hush, Meglann. There wasn't anything you could do. What did he say?"

"Said he had a meeting with someone from his past. The meeting didn't have anything to do with you, he said."

Ahsoka nods, her hands absently stroking the back of Meglann's, whose eyes close at the movement. "Sweetie, if Bryne said he was going to do something, there wouldn't be a lot of ways you could dissuade him. He is as stubborn as the goddamned day is long," Ahsoka says.

"Not like anyone else I know," Meglann says with her version of the Smirk. Ahsoka has the good sense to flush, her orange skin turning darker.

Meglann turns serious. "I've missed you, Ahsoka," she says.

"I know, babe. I've missed you, too."

Meglann kisses her again. There are several moments captured.

A cleared throat behind them breaks them apart. Nola Vorserrie stands there in the doorway, a warm smile on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt, Fulcrum. Thought we had a meeting."

Meglann and Ahsoka both flush this time. Meglann stands to go, to leave them to their meeting. As she does, Gort walks in. "Could anyone else come in, now?" Ahsoka grumbles.

A solid man with an eyepatch and an intense expression walks in. "I can," Gregar Typho says.

Nola's eyes narrow. "What, Gregar?"

Typho smiles. A good impression of another's Dragon smile. "Got a man that wants to see you. You and the person who isn't supposed to be here."

All three of the women look outside. Bail Organa sits in a booth, his back to the door. His expression is thunderous.

His expression is nothing compared to the old reptile seated across from him. Draq' Bel Iblis turns and looks at them. "Apparently neither one of you can follow orders for shit," he says.

Meglann walks purposefully over to the table. She seizes a frying pan from the counter on the way. The security goons tense. Typho waves them off at Organa's expression.

Meglann bows to Bail. "Your Highness. You‘re welcome here. But could you please put your guest on a leash in my place? Especially when he is talking to my guests."

Draq's eyes widen. Ahsoka and Nola's smirks are matching.

There is a tense silence. Draq' looks at Ahsoka. "One of yours, I assume?"

"Nope. She's her own."

Draq nods and smiles. "Of course, young lady. I am in your house. But your two guests might be about to be arrested."

Meglann smiles sweetly. "Your goons may have to go through me, old man."

Ahsoka is laughing openly. "I'd listen to her, Draq'," she says between gasps for breath. "I've seen what she can do with that frying pan."

Draq' looks at the frying pan. He grows serious. "Thank you for looking out for my children, my dear," he says quietly.

Ahsoka and Nola both look at him in surprise. They walk over to the booth and sit.

"What do you know?" Draq' says perfunctorily. "Don't even think about bullshitting me, girls."

"Nothing yet," Nola says, glaring at Draq'.

"Nola, I told you not to contact Ahsoka,” Bail says. “It could be dangerous for her. Dangerous for Alderaan. Even dangerous for Ms. Florlin."

Ahsoka looks at Organa. "I think that is my call, Senator. I am careful."

"Ahsoka, you were the one who made the decision to leave--to protect us and Alderaan. Which is it?" Bail asks.

She looks down and closes her eyes. "I know. But I may be the best chance to find him. Especially with his compromised Force sense."

Bail nods. He softens. "You may be. That's why I was counting on Nola to disobey me."

Draq' looks at him in amazement. "Damn, Bail. You have been paying attention to the care and feeding of our chaos-bringers."

Nola smiles and nods gently.

Draq' sobers. "We need to find him. We don't have a lot of time."

Ahsoka's eyes flash. "I’m more interested in finding him alive, Dragon. Not for some goddamned prophecy or whatever the hell it is."

"Don't get on your high horse with me, girl. Bryne knows what he has to do. It's called duty. He knows that he doesn't get to run away when things get tough."

Ahsoka rises. "Don't talk to me about duty or running away, you old bastard. Nobody is threatening to put him to death if he doesn't become your king or whatever it is like they did to me."

A gasp comes from behind them. Meglann's eyes are wide at this revelation. She turns and runs from the room.

Ahsoka's expression crumbles. She calms.

"Draq', you need to think seriously about what you are asking him to do. It may be too high of a cost for him."

Draq' nods. "I know, love," he says softly. "I know the cost to him. And to you. I don't take either lightly."

He stands and takes her in his arms. She leans against his chest. He kisses her between her montrals. He pushes her away. "Go. Go tell that girl with the frying pan that everything will be fine. Tell her your story. Tell her what you can."

She turns and walks to the back room.

XXXXX

Covenant swims towards a dim light lancing through the darkness of his consciousness. He senses a warm presence at the edge of his consciousness.

A familiar presence.

"Ahsoka?" his mind says.

He feels a Smirk _. No, my Padawan. I am not that fierce little huntress._

"Master!" he chokes. He can feel wetness in his eyes. His eyes that cannot see outside of his mind.

_I’m here, child._

"Am I dead? Am I one with the Force?"

_No, Taliesin. It is not your time._

"How can I hear you, Master? I thought I couldn't contact you when you were..." 

_I don't understand it, either, young Padawan. You are very deep in a trance. You are on the edge between the living Force and the cosmic Force. Something is restricting you._

He thinks. "Master, I’m in Force cuffs. I cannot touch the Force to call or act."

He senses a nod _. They are driving you inward, Taliesin._

Pain blossoms in his head, as he remembers their last meeting. The last time before she died.

"Master. I am so sorry for what I said the last time we talked...."

 _It is no matter, Taliesin. It is in the past. Both you and Ahsoka are safe. You have found each other. You protect each other._ He senses a smile again _. If the emotions rolling off of you are any indicator, I would think that you do more than protect each other._

He wonders if his consciousness can blush in embarrassment. "Master, I’m sorry. I have failed your teachings. I‘ve forsaken what it means to be a Jedi."

 _I disagree, young one. You and Ahsoka, with what you are doing that I can see in your mind, you are what Jedi were meant to be._ _The time that you speak of. Those ideas in the Code. That time is past. You will need each other. To fight with each other, as well as comfort each other and find the light together in the darkness. I know that now._ _You need to form attachments, in order to fight this darkness. As many as you can. You and my fierce huntress need to join as much as you can. To find that light._

Covenant's surprise is palpable _. Don't be,_ the calm _,_ warm voice says _. I learned myself. Before I joined the Force._

"Master, Dani....She misses you every day."

He feels a mournful smile in the presence _. I know. Please, when you see her. Tell her that I love her. That I will love her as long as I can still think._

"I will, Master. I will. But I have to get back. It is very tempting to rest..."

 _You can't. You already know that life if not for you. It is not your time._ _Live, Taliesin._

He feels the presence fading. "I love you, Master."

_I love you too, my child._

**The Viceroy's House and Lodge  
Aldera  
Empire Day 5 minus 23 days**

Ahsoka Tano stares at the bloodstain on the floor. Her expression is unreadable under her scarf/cowl. Nola Vorrserrie sees her gaze. She walks over and takes her in her arms. She hugs the young woman to her.

"We don't have to be here, Fulcrum. You don't have to do this," she says gently.

"Thanks, Nola. But I have to be here. He would be here for me. He has been."

"I think that he wouldn't want you to think that it is a thing that you owe him," the fixer says.

Ahsoka nods. "I know. I don't think of it as that. But I have to find him."

"You wouldn't be you, if you didn't, sis."

She looks around. She sees the wheeled container against the wall. _Something_. She walks over. The container is sealed. She moves to her knees. She looks under the container. She pulls an object out. An object she recognizes.

Nola's expression is angry. "Those goddamned useless cops. They couldn't find their ass if they had a navicomputer."

Ahsoka touches the ID pad. The comm unlocks. She sees a draft text. She opens it.

Her picture pops up. As Nola walks over, she quickly closes the picture. A picture taken on the shore of a lake. A lake on a lush green world.

Nola looks at her with a smirk. "What have you got?" The smirk grows. "You sure were wet in that picture."

Ahsoka blushes, but ignores the Naboo.

"A text, but I don't know what it means."

_Ala, UD Stonekeep #1535._

 

 

 


	6. At the end of the earth. They pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Zeltron and a Senator attend a party. Someone goes to jail.

**The Anhedron (The Past)  
Separatist Military Headquarters  
Evening  
**

Ala Gainsefield's mind is reeling at the whirlwind that is Dani Faygan. As they move through the reception, she can feel the Dani's emotions projected to everyone that they greet. A mix of joy and lust, she can see it affecting each.

 _Not_ _exactly_ _immune_ _to_ _it_ _myself_ , she thinks. At first, she is perplexed; thinking that Dani wouldn't want to draw that much attention to herself, to be low-key.

She realizes the strategy about an hour later. The feelings that Dani is projecting, while focusing attention on her in the short term, actually disperses attention as soon as she leaves her target. This fact is brought home when they greet a military officer for the second time. The man's face is a mass of confused lust as he seems to struggle--struggle with recognition of the young woman; as he tries to figure out why his uniform trousers are suddenly tight.

If she didn't have Dani's warm hand on the bare skin of her back, she would have a hard time remembering anything but the overwhelming emotions.

She smiles ruefully. _Garen may benefit from this little jaunt a bit._ As if reading her mind, Dani smiles at her. She brings her lips to Ala's ear. "Yeah, I know. You may have to work this off a little bit. So will I. As well as eat my weight in food to replenish my energy."

It doesn't help when the younger woman runs her tongue over Ala's ear, to maintain the illusion for their audience.

She feels a slight change in the resonance. Dani's expression changes to one of purpose. "Okay, babe. It's showtime. Are you ready for this?"

Ala pauses, then nods. "I‘m ready, Dani."

"Do you trust me, Ala? You may have to do some things you aren't comfortable with in order for us to live through this."

There is no pause. "I trust you Dani." She sobers. "I can tell that there is something between you and Garen, some anger. But I can also see that he trusts you."

It is Dani's turn to smile ruefully. "Well, you can pick your friends, but you can't pick your family."

Ala's eyes widen, but she lets the moment pass. She snorts. "Don't I know it, Dani."

As they move around the room, neither woman notices that they are being watched. Watched with an intense focus.

XXXXX

They smoothly make their way out of the reception hall; taking a circuitous route. Ala uses the memory of a half-remembered Senatorial tour of the facility. Her fingerprints gain access to any door that they come to. _Pays to have a member of the Defense Committee of the Senate with you,_ Dani muses. She brings Dani to a comfortable room; well-appointed with nerf-leather furniture and rich wood paneling.

It is the sophisticated computer terminal on a side table that draw's Dani's interest more than the decor.

She motions for Ala to watch the door and warn her. She sits at the terminal and cracks her knuckles. She looks at Ala and pulls a data chip from between her breasts.

Ala smirks. "What else do have in there? Seems to be a lot of room." Without missing a beat, or looking up from the terminal, Dani replies with her own matching smirk. "After this is over, I'll let you find out."

Ala wisely doesn't reply. She lets Dani get the last word and continue her work.

Dani can feel Ala looking at her with amazement at the speed with which Dani is able to get in to the system. "Dani, your talents never cease to amaze me. Even in the short time I've known you. Didn't know you were a slicer."

Dani smiles briefly as she continues to work. "I'm not. A perverted little troll has taught me a few things."

Again, discretion is the better part of valor for Ala. She doesn't ask.

Dani's expression darkens as she reads the screen. "What, Dani?"

Dani gives a brief shake of her head. "Nothing. I found the ship. It got here pretty quickly after the explosion on Kamino."

"Any idea of who was on it?"

"Manifest for traffic control says one Mandalorian. Someone named Primus." She turns and looks at Ala. “I am going to go a little deeper, Ala. May set off some alarms. Get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Ready for me to rock your universe on that couch, if we need to."

That was not the reply that Ala was expecting.

XXXXX

The Separatist officer walks purposefully through the corridors. The B1 battledroids following him match him stride for stride.

An alarm from the mainframe computer has started this stride. Someone had managed to get into some sensitive files in the database. CompSec couldn't isolate the location to more than a few corridors.

As he rounds the corner, his eyebrows raise as strange noises emanate from an office. His colorless, bland face reddens as he listens to the moans coming from the room.

He keys the entrance to the room. The scarlet tinge of his face increases. His collar is suddenly tight as realization hits him as to what is transpiring.

His flushed skin has nothing on the bright crimson skin exposed in front of him on the couch. A great deal of exposed crimson skin. There is a squeak from the couch as another face pops into view.

A face that is connected with a body that is only marginally more covered than the one straddling her.

His eyes widen in recognition. "Senator Gainsefield! I am so sorry; please forgive me...."

"Commander Bonteri! What is going on here?" she says, trying to catch her breath.

He stumbles over his reply. "We have received an indication of a computer breach in this area."

"Well, as you can tell, there isn't any computer work going on here," the Senator replies with an arch look.

The giggle from the Zeltron punctuates this remark. To his consternation, the crimson-skinned woman with the dark black eyes makes no attempt to cover herself. Unlike the Senator, who has suddenly remembered the dignity of her office and is scrambling to pull her gown up.

"The computer terminal is off, Commander," the B1 intones from his location near the terminal. "Doesn't look like it has been turned on in quite a while, according to the log."

Bonteri backpeddles, signaling the droids to follow him. His words come out in a rush. "Sorry to disturb you, Senator. We'll leave you to it." He winces.

He turns and flees.

Dani smiles. "Great job, Ala. You could be on the stage."

"Well, I have had to fake that before,” Ala replies.

Dani feigns a wounded look. "Here I thought I had you going."

"If you don't cover up, I may show you how much acting was going on." the Senator snarks. "So how did you convince them that the computer hadn't been turned on in a while."

"Some of the perverted troll's lessons on how to cover your tracks." _Thank you, Phygus,_ she sends silently. "Let's go."

As they walk to the door, an oppressive feeling of darkness surrounds them. It flows from the elderly being standing in the door of the room.

Both women start. Ala recovers first. "Hello, Uncle. Haven't seen you in a while."

The dark eyes, that Dani can swear are tinged with red, bore through them both.

She recognizes the face from numerous holos.

 _Uncle_?

Count Dooku continues to stare at them.

**Coruscant  
Main GAR Naval Yards**

Sergeant-Major Drop watches as the Stardestroyer maneuvers for a landing in the massive dock. His practiced eye can see the heavy damage to one of the engines and the superstructure. As the ship settles and its engines spool down, he watches the main accommodation hatch.

He turns to the newly-minted Jedi Knight standing next to him. He smiles behind his helmet; his words are more formal. "General Jaquindo, there is no need to wait here. It may be a few minutes before General Croft disembarks. If," he smirks at this, "Commander Wolffe hasn't killed him, yet."

Elle Jaquindo has no bucket to hide her smirk behind. "Why Sergeant-Major Drop, are you saying that General Croft might be hard to get along with?"

"Not at all, General. Not at all."

She hears him add a whisper at the end. "Darlin'."

Her smirk grows considerably warmer, before settling into the 'Jedi' mask.

The hatch opens. A angry presence comes striding down the ramp, returning the salutes of the side party. Taliesin Croft stops before him. The thunderous expression softens as he sees Elle and Drop. He smiles. "Well. If it isn't one of my favorite people. Congratulations, on your knighthood, Elle."

"Hey, little man, what about me? Aren't I your favorite trooper?"

Croft grins. "Yeah, I guess that you are my favorite oversized, intransigent, cantankerous asshole of a clone."

Another clone, wearing the Wolf insignia of the 104th walks up behind him. "I thought that I was your favorite asshole, General"

The thunderous expression returns to Croft. "You're in a class by yourself, Commander Wolffe."

"The feeling is mutual, General Croft," the clone says. He pulls his bucket off. His single live eye has a baleful expression. He calms and offers his hand to Croft. "Do have to say, it was interesting, General. I won't say I'll miss you, but you did watch out for my _Vod'e_." A smile crosses his scarred face, briefly. "Although you aren't half as funny as you think you are."

Elle and Drop laugh. "We've been trying to tell him that for years."

Wolffe nods to them and returns his bucket. He salutes Croft. "Take care, General. May the Force be with you," he adds as an afterthought.

"And with you, Commander. Give the _Vode_ and Master Plo my utmost respect and regard."

"I will. General Koon said he will miss some of your cooking. Glad to know that you are good for something besides raising the morale of certain Naval officers."

Elle and Drop look surprised. "Didn't know Commander Sloane was on this mission," Drop says.

"She wasn't." was all that the clone officer says as he turns away.

Elle and Drop's eyerolls can be felt at the Temple.

Croft remains expressionless. "As I was saying, Elle. I am glad that you were knighted. I don't think I have the right to say this, but I am very proud of what you have done."

Elle looks down. "There are three people in this universe who have the right to say that they are proud of me and for me." She looks at them both. "Two of them are standing right here."

There is no question who the third is. The same one who could take a great deal of the credit for the person and Jedi Taliesin Croft is.

"So what do I owe this pleasure of you two greeting me?" Croft asks.

"Not really greeting you. We have orders to take you to Windu and the little green fella," Drop says.

Both Elle and Taliesin make shushing noises.

"What? Like he can hear me."

"You don't know him like we do."

XXXXX

Croft walks into Yoda's quarters. Windu and Yoda sit there on the meditation cushions. Drop smirks at the tableau. Elle punches him in his ribs behind Croft's back.

Croft and Elle bow. Drop looks at them, comes to attention and salutes them both.

Windu nods. "Sergeant-Major Drop. I have heard many good things about you from Master Ti and Jedi Croft."

"Thank you, sir," Drop replies.

"I have also heard that you are disrespectful, insubordinate, and obstinate, as well."

"Thank you again, sir," Drop echoes.

Windu smirks. "Those may be pluses, in any good soldier. In anyone other than Jedi Croft, that is."

Croft is able to stop his eyeroll in time. Drop and Elle snicker.

Yoda looks at Drop. "Greet you, Sergeant-Major, the little green fellow does," he says.

Drop's eyes bug. It is Croft's turn to snicker.

Windu grows serious. "We have a job for your unique talents, Taliesin. Your Corellian compatriot, Constable Faygan, finds herself on Raxus with their high-level agent. She is looking for information on the bombing of Kamino, as well as some unofficial inquiries."

Croft smiles. "Let me guess, Master, you need someone to pull Corellia's tree-nuts out of the fire."

"Colorfully put, yes, Croft. We need you to assemble a small team with a small naval crew and ship to go to Raxus. There you will render whatever aid you can and extract them if needed."

Croft nods "I am assuming the Republic will deny any involvement if we are captured."

"No, I am pretty sure that you won't be captured. You'll be dead."

Yoda looks at Taliesin. "Brief you fully, Knight Jaquindo will. Know this. Part of the deeper mystery surrounding the clones we suspect this is. A clone involvement in this sabotage we suspect."

Croft and Drop look at one another. Each grim expression mirrors the other. Windu picks up the briefing. "If the Constable finds the clone involved, which is a long shot, your orders are to bring him back alive, as well as any information on him you can find."

"Please pick your team, quickly. You need to be able to move as quickly as possible. Use any resources you can, within reason."

"May the Force be with you, Taliesin."

They exit the Temple. "Well, that's a shit sandwich," Drop says.

Croft grins. "Seems to be our specialty, _Vod_."

He grows serious. "Elle, you'll be coming with us."

Drop makes to protest, his expression angry. Elle cuts him off and stares him down. "That's understood, Tal," she says.

"Drop, grab Tang, Gregor, Peck, Triple Threat, and Bozo. Get'em to the _Bucket_. I am going to grab Sloane and get a small crew together."

Drop smirks. "You think she'll go with you, seeing that you have been stepping out on her with other squids?"

"That was only dinner and a holo. Besides, I was just being nice to someone who had a crush."

Elle laughs. "So what was her name?"

"Actually I forget his name."

At that, he turns and walks away.

**Raxus  
The Anhedron  
Separatist Military Headquarters**

"So, my niece. I see you are continuing the tradition of disgrace of the Elder Family of Serenno by rutting with whatever species you can, that your branch of our family fosters. Your grandfather, my brother would be proud of you."

Ala is silent, but her expression is defiant. She watches as Dooku approaches Dani.

Dani looks him in the eye. His eyes flash more red.

Dani feels the fingers of darkness seeping into her mind. Her resonance gives her an indication that a presence is there; but nothing more specific.

She closes her eyes. The intruding fingers in her brain take on the affect of a snake-like creature squeezing it. She gasps involuntarily.

Her mind's eye sees fire and those red eyes looking through her. She stops struggling. Instead she thinks of and remembers every joyous thought she has ever experienced. Every lover's touch. Every smile.

Her mind concentrates on pictures. Of a tall Corellian picking her up for the first time; of his Dragon's expression softening with tears of joy. Of laughing with a little slicer. Of a pair of warm green eyes and a ready grin through the forest of dark and gold hair and beard. The next image shifts her joy. A tall, serene huntress, her serenity undone by passion; by a loving expression in her violet eyes. Of voicing those forbidden words.

A light coalesces in her head. A bright red light. A warmer shade than the fire and those red eyes. Red mixed with blue and white.She lets it grow. Warmth and calm suffuse her mind; where there had been pain. She opens her resonance more and sends the light out. She can hear Ala's voice screaming-- _No, Uncle! Stop, please._

She ignores it; concentrates on broadcasting the warm comforting light.

She feels the tendrils of fire; the snake - the pressure recede from her head. Dani relaxes and opens her eyes. Dooku stands there. His eyes narrowing at her.

"Intriguing, my dear. I was not able to read you. Your pitiful empath's trick of trying to assault me with your resonance didn't really work. I will just have to redouble my power and efforts to read you." He smiles the snake's smile. "It will hurt that much more." He raises his hand.

His eyes flash as the officer, Bonteri, comes in and whispers in his ear. His face goes placid. He looks at Dani. "I'm sorry, my dear. I have a more pressing engagement. We'll have to continue this shortly." He turns to a younger officer. "Take her to the detention level. See that she has an introduction to pain before I get there." The officer nods. "Be careful, Lieutenant. She may try something with you."

Ala's eyes are stricken as the B1s place binders on Dani's hands. Dani smiles at her. "See you soon, Ala," she whispers.

Ala whirls on Dooku as he is leaving. "Uncle, no, please, she is innocent. She is a friend!"

Her words break off as she feels her windpipe constrict. "Ala, I have tolerated your disobedience to me for a long time. I think that we will have a discussion soon. I will deal with you later. Leave now."

Her windpipe opens. She gasps for breath. Her hand goes to her throat.

He looks at her. "You might want to say good-bye to your friend. What will be left will not be as pleasing, I think."

He stalks out.

Her eyes tear as Dani is led out. Dani winks at her. The empathic resonance is warm as she recedes with the officer. The B1s escort Ala from the room; to the entrance.

The data disk is a cold presence against her heart.

XXXXX

Count Dooku broods as he walks down a long tunnel. The tunnel leads away from the Anhedron to a nondescript warehouse. He rises in a small lift to a level just below the surface of the streets.

His thoughts are on the encounter with the Zeltron. He recalls the report by his assassin, Asajj Ventress, from just before the war began. Ventress had reported that a Zeltron CorSec officer had interposed herself between a wounded assassin’s lightsaber and the Dragon of Corellia. If his assassin had been on her game, the young woman would have been cleaved in half. He had noticed the woman among the guests at the reception.

She was hard to miss. But it was not her powerful beauty that drew him. It was the ragged scar that bisected her back - a scar on display in the woman's brief gown.

Not a coincidence. _Especially with the individual that I am about to speak with._ An individual with powerful significance to his Master's plan.

He raises his hand and opens a secured shielded door. He enters a darkened room, lit only by a large collection of computer equipment.

His eyes focus on a figure lying on a medbed. Monitors, computer leads, and IV tubes run into the body. Dooku's eyes track upward to the face of the individual.

A face that is not that of an individual. A face that is matched by millions of the Confederacy's enemies.

The face of a clone. A face now wracked in agony.

He focuses on the box strapped to the clone's head. His eyes narrow as he senses a presence behind him.

He doesn't turn. He doesn't need to.

"Dr. Laken," he says. "I trust that you had a good reason for taking me away from an important interrogation."

"I’m not interested in your affairs, Count," the figure says.

Dooku turns. His eyes flash at the Zeltron standing at a work table. The Zeltron raises his hand. A steaming cup floats through the air to his hand. Dooku closes his eyes, memorizing the rare Force signature from a member of Laken's species.

Laken turns. A box is attached to his forehead that is identical to that on the clone.

Except that it is implanted into the scientist's crimson forehead.

The Zeltron's eyes are sad as they contemplate Dooku.


	7. With sharp knives the rough air,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and a fixer find pieces of Covenant's past.

**Aldera  
University District  
Her Diner**

**Empire Day 5 minus 20 days**

Ahsoka's eyes are closed. She is aware of her surroundings, seated on the couch in the tiny office of the diner. She can smell the fragrant caf wafting from the cup on the small end table. The warm weight of university student rests in her lap, her breathing regular. The noises from outside as Gort prepares the diner for the breakfast crowd. Her montrals echo with his complaints about how _some people get to sleep in after getting their ashes hauled, while others do all of the work._

She smiles ruefully. _Hadn't been a lot of that, Gort my lad._ After the revelation of Ahsoka's near execution in her past, Meglann had been...distant. She had come into the office as Ahsoka had been sitting on the couch; her thoughts were of Covenant, or trying to touch that little light-presence in her head. Without a word, Meglann had laid down, pulling Ahsoka close to her.

The young Alderaani had fallen into a fitful sleep.

Ahsoka had not. She had not slept since she had gotten the comm in that Outer Rim bar. She shakes her head. Her palms gravitate to her eyes; trying to rub the fatigue away. She gently runs her fingers though the mop of dark blonde curls. A smile creases the young woman's face. Her brown eyes open slowly. Ahsoka smiles as she notices that the sparkle that is usually present has returned.

"Hi," Meglann says softly. She reaches up and touches Ahsoka's face. Her fingers curl around a lek; gently pulls her down.

For a brief moment, Ahsoka lets go as they kiss. But the thought of a lost hunter brings her back to the present.

She knows that Meglann can feel the change. She gives Ahsoka a quick final kiss. Her eyes grow dark as she sees the fatigue and the worry in the piercing blue eyes.

"How long has it been since you slept, babe?" the diner owner asks. Ahsoka makes a non-committal noise.

Meglann sits up. "Come on, Ahsoka. Don't play this shit with me. You may have been some super-woman back in the day, but to me, you are someone that I care about. Let me care for you, as well."

Ahsoka looks down. "I think it‘s been about four days," she says in a small voice. She looks back; square in Meglann's eyes. "How the hell do you know what I was?"

"I went to the law-library and looked up Republic trials of the last few years."

Ahsoka's face flashes fire. "Goddamnit, Meglann, you could get tracked for that." Her voice chokes. "I don't want you in danger because of my past or what I do now."

Meglann places her fingers on Ahsoka's lips. "Shh. I have rights to look up trials because I was once pre-law. I still have my ID for that. Even under the Empire, we get to learn from the past; especially if it is something critical of the Republic."

"Yeah, but that ID could be tracked...."

"I didn't search your name, I just looked at trials towards the end of the Republic, especially capital trials. Didn't linger on the article, I read pretty fast and remember what I read. You can call it my 'Jedi trick."

"Don't joke about it or even mention the name in public," Ahsoka says darkly.

Meglann starts to say something, but stops as she sees the pain on Ahsoka's face.

"To most people, except for maybe about a dozen, I‘m dead. I died five years ago on Mandalore."

They are silent for a good while.

Meglann changes the subject. "Ahsoka, I did look up something besides bad things, when I first saw you. I looked up Togruta social structure. Are you and Covenant mates?"

Ahsoka Smirks. "Oh, hell, no. We'd kill each other that long in proximity."

Meglann laughs at this. Ahsoka grows serious, but the young woman can see the light in her eyes. "Being a mate in Togruta culture implies that we would live together, with anyone else in the mating." She pauses. "Our lives don't allow us a lot of sustained contact. The vows of mating require that clannish contact." She looks down. "That's not our lives," she says quietly.

Meglann smiles. "So, just out of curiosity, what is the job description for one of your 'girls or boys' in every port?"

"Its a fairly small circle. Someone I can talk to and enjoy their company is the most important. I am not too concerned with what body parts they have." She takes a deep breath. "It's not just about the sex, even though that is a big part of comfort and finding light in my life. I have to connect with the person."

"Anyone that I can ask for pointers?" Meglann asks.

"You've met a few," Ahsoka says.

"Dani? That cool woman who always seems to being wearing a business suit?"

"Dani, yes. Nola, well let's just say that we got that out of the way pretty quick."

"I am going to hold Covenant to his lessons," Meglann says, with a gentle smile. Ahsoka mirrors her expression and looks down.

"So will you tell me when I have passed my audition?" Meglann asks with a hint of snark, trying to distract the warrior.

"I think that you‘re moving through the final exams, sweetie." Ahsoka says with broad grin.

"Ahsoka, do you think that Bryne is still alive?"

"I have to keep faith that he is. He survived 'dying' before, just like I did." She looks at Meglann. "He is pretty damned resilient."

"He isn’t the only one, babe."

Meglann gets up. "Tell you what, Ahsoka. You lay back down. Rest your eyes. I'll wake you up in a few. I'll go check on Gort and make sure that he doesn't burn the kitchen down. We'll fix you a huge breakfast that you like, then we'll try to figure out what has been furrowing your brow-markings since you and Ms. Vorserrie came back."

"Meglann, I can't really..."

"Don't argue, with me, Brawler. I know some secret spots on you that probably only Covenant knows that I will use."

Without a pause, she lifts Ahsoka's feet to the bed. She yanks the warrior's boots and socks off. She kisses the toes. She can feel the intake of breath.

Meglann moves to the belt buckle on the trousers. She deftly loosens it and pulls the trousers off.

She is able to keep her hands off of the muscled legs. She takes the other foot in her hand and runs the back of her index finger along the bottom of the foot rhythmically.

She is rewarded by a light snore. She smiles and pulls a blanket over the young woman and kisses her. She walks out of the room.

 _Didn't say a few what_ , she thinks.

XXXXX

Meglann and Nola sit in companionable silence in in a booth after the breakfast crowd has cleared out.

Meglann sits up as she hears a muffled curse coming from the office in the rear. The door jerks open. Meglann and Nola smile at each other. _Well played, dear,_ Nola mouths.

Meglann can feel the thunder fast approaching her back. Nola smirks at the expression of the thunder.

"Damnit, Meglann, I didn't need to be sleeping. I need to be out there. I don't have a lot of time."

Nola stands up. "Sit down, Ahsoka, and shut the hell up." Meglann's eyebrows raise at the fixer's tone.

Ahsoka steams, but sits next to Meglann. She pointedly ignores the diner owner. Meglann's eyes track downward. Nola sits, and calms. She says nothing.

"Well?" Ahsoka says, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Is there a reason you're being an ass to people who care about you?" Nola asks bluntly.

"I....."

"I don't want to hear it, Ahsoka. You've been nearly killing yourself trying to figure this whole thing out. You ignore sleep. You haven't eaten anything in days. And no, caf and whisky doesn't count. When someone calls you on it, you shut down or treat them like shit."

She reaches up and pulls Ahsoka’s hands into her own. After a moment, she passes one to Meglann, then takes one of the diner owner’s in hers. "Tell me, my huntress," the Naboo says, "what good do you think that you would be without food and sleep to Covenant? Do you honestly think you'll actually be worth a shit to him?"

"Yes. I actually do."

"Don't give me that mystical bullshit that we can't talk about. You still need the basics." Nola softens. "We care about Bryne. Believe me. But mostly we see what it is doing to you, hunt-sister.” She reaches over and kisses Ahsoka quickly. “Now apologize to the woman who‘s bringing out one of those big-assed plates of eggs and bacon to you. That is if that asshole Gort hasn't destroyed it."

Ahsoka turns to Meglann. She can't meet the young woman's gaze. "I'm sorry, Meglann. I......"

Meglann shakes her head. "Don't say anything else. Just take care of yourself. We'll find him."

"So, have you looked at that text anymore?" Nola asks.

"Someone distracted me," Ahsoka says, looking at Meglann.

"What’s the text? Can I see it?"

Nola and Ahsoka look at her. "Meglann, I don't want to be dismissive, but I really don't want you involved."

"Too late, dear. I‘ve been involved since he brought his rather nice looking ass into my diner and taught me how to make gravy."

Nola smirks. "She's got you there, babe."

Ahsoka's eyes narrow. Without a word, she pulls out Covenant's comm, opens it and brings up the text.

Meglann looks at her. "Nice holo by the way." She hands the comm back to Ahsoka. "Stonestreet. It's a faculty and student dorm at the University. UD is the University Delta. Lived there for a while, before I found it cheaper to move back in with my family."

"Fifteenth floor are apartments for faculty and staff."

Nola pulls out her comm and starts to punch buttons.

"What are you doing? I can show you where it is." Meglann asks.

Both Nola and Ahsoka add an emphatic "No."

It is Meglann's turn to stand up. "You think that you and your little band of heroes hold a monopoly on protecting your loved ones? I found myself in your little circle. You all have wormed your way into my brain and my heart. I‘ll defend you as well."

Ahsoka's face softens."I know, Meglann. I‘ve seen you put a frying pan upside someone's head in defense of me, when you didn't even know me. But these people, whoever they are, managed to take down a man who is a powerful fighter and hunter." She pauses. "A man who shared the same life that I did - the same life that we both had to die for. I don't doubt your heart. Or your feelings. But Nola, Dani, and I have done this before."

Meglann hangs her head. Ahsoka and Nola stand up. Ahsoka pulls Meglann up. The three women embrace. "Keep it warm for me, babe," Ahsoka says.

She doesn't specify what.

"Ahsoka," Meglann says in a whisper that resonates in her montrals, "May the Force be with you."

**University Delta  
Aldera  
Stonestreet Lodging**

Ahsoka and Nola look at the door with the plain numerals. They look at each other and move to the sides of the door. Nola knocks. They hear a commotion. The door opens. There is no one there.

At least not at their level.

Their eyes track down. A tiny figure stands there looking up at them. Her gray eyes examine them with a skeptical expression. Ahsoka kneels to her level. "Hey sweetie, are your parents here? Any grownups?"

"Maybe." The word is not said with any warmth. Ahsoka looks into the girl's eyes. _There is something very familiar about that look._

"Jamelyn, what have I told you about opening the door?" a woman's voice drifts from the back.

A figure drifts into the foyer. A woman of medium height stands there. A hood and cowl, similar to Ahsoka's covers her face. Ahsoka gets a glimpse of piercing blue eyes and gray-streaked raven-dark hair from the bottom of the cowl.

"May I help you?" she says. She pulls Jamelyn, the child behind her. The girl continues to look at Ahsoka with the level gaze. A grin slowly plays across the child's features. A very warm, knowing grin.

One that doesn't reach her eyes, however.

Again, Ahsoka is struck by the familiarity of the looks from the girl. Something she can't put her finger on.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine. He texted me this address."

"What is his name?"

"Bryne Covenant."

"Don't know him," the hooded woman says. She makes to close the door..

As she does, a warm, comfortable feeling sweeps over Nola and Ahsoka.

"Don't lie to my friends, Ala," a warm voice says.

Ahsoka slowly turns. Dani Faygan stands there, clad in a black leather jacket and civilian clothes. She smiles and nods at the two women in the hall.

XXXXX

Ahsoka and Nola walk into the living area of the small apartment. A man sits looking out the window. Dani walks over to him. She touches him on the face. "Hello, Garen. It's me, Dani."

She draws him to his feet. She has to maneuver him around into a hug.

Ahsoka and Nola start as they see the man's face. Ahsoka's heart leaps for a moment.

It is the face of a loved one. The face of a hunter and a warrior.

Ahsoka calms. There are differences. The steady, blank gaze is gray, rather than green. The face is careworn, the dark hair frosted, as if with snow.

There is no expression. Even when Covenant is asleep and calm, there is the hint of a smile - a touch of kinetic energy.

There is nothing here.

Dani gently sits him down. The young girl, whose face is a more animated version of Garen Blackthorne's walks over to the man and picks up a ball. A brief, warm smile comes over his face as she gently tosses it to him. He catches it and returns it. Ahsoka smiles.

She turns to Dani. They embrace. Dani holds her for a long few seconds. "We'll find him, Ahsoka."

The woman walks over. "How do you know Jame Blackthorn?"

Ahsoka's eyes narrow. She stares at the woman introduced as Ala. "How do you know him by that name?"

"He is my brother-in-law."

Ahsoka sits down. She remembers a story told over breakfast by a Dragon. A story of her hunt-brother's two half-brothers. By a dangerous, venal woman known as the Hag.

"Ahsoka, meet Ala Gainesfield-Blackthorn and Garen Blackthorn," Dani says. "Ahsoka and Nola are the sisters of my heart. You can trust them with your lives."

Both Ahsoka and Nola smile at the description.

Ala examines them. She nods.

She motions them to sit. "I contacted Jame because I heard something on Corellia. A threat to him and his claim to the Signet."

Ahsoka and Dani look at one another. "How do you know Jame, other than being related to him?" Ahsoka asks.

"He brought us back to Corellia during the war. He and Dani. He was responsible for bringing us back to the family."

She looks at the man and girl playing ball. "Garen, as you can tell, didn't do well after the war. He has gradually gotten worse. His mother rejected him after he failed to kill Draq'."

Ahsoka's eyes flash at the matter-of-fact statement. Ala notices. "Don't worry. Garen went to work, after a fashion for Draq'. He loves Corellia. Even after it turned its back on him."

Her face grows angry. "His mother and his brother have managed to withhold the trust that is by rights his. I managed to get jobs as a teacher and professor, but we have to move around. The New Order frowns on former Separatists. Even those who turned their coats back to the Republic."

"Jame and Draq' have been kind to us; Draq' by trying to fight for his money and Jame by looking out for us and sending us money."

Ahsoka looks at her. "Ala, what is this threat? How did you hear about it?"

"We were on Corellia. Some of Garen's family have reached out. While we were there, we found a reference to Jame on the computer. A letter from Garen's mother, saying that Jame would never claim the Signet in time. There were references to Mandalorians."

Dani looks at Ahsoka. "Mailyn has had dealings with Mandos before. When Bryne's father and mother were killed."

Ahsoka's eyes narrow. Ala notices and smiles. "Jame isn't just a colleague to you, is he?"

Ahsoka doesn't answer for a moment. "No. He's not."

"I know that look. I also know that you share other things with Jame than your body."

Ahsoka flushes. "What look is that, Ala?"

"One that says that you would do anything for someone. Even kill or die." She looks at Garen and Jamelyn. "I am dying. Something that is a direct result of things that happened when I first met Dani and Jame. Or Taliesin, as he was known."

"When I am gone, I don't know what will happen to my loves."

"I do," Dani says. "It starts now. I am going to do something we should've done a while back. Rather than try to hide you ahead of the Empire. We're going to Corellia. Draq' will make the Council protect you.” She turns to the door. “Come on. We'll call for your belongings later."

"The only things that I need sit in that chair and stand next to it."

Garen looks at her. An expression flows onto his face. An expression mirrored in Ala's eyes.

XXXXX

The small group moves away from the apartments. Nola has arranged for Bail to take them in at the cabin that Ahsoka sometimes had used in the Eastern Mountains.

As they move at a quick pace, Ahsoka's senses a threat. Ten human thugs step out from the twilight's shadows.

The smallest of them, with a face that reminds Ahsoka of a _themiar_ on her world, steps up and says, "We take them with us. Go about your business and everybody goes home fine."

Dani says. "Hello boys." She draws her blaster and in one smooth movement, she shoots the leader in the knee.

The rodent screams. The other nine thugs are taken by surprise.

A void is filled, as another colorless drone steps up. "That was a mistake. The Antols don't take kindly to their family being shot. Especially by Zeltron scum. Zeltron scum who hang out with tailheads."

Ahsoka steps up beside Dani. "Not technically a tailhead, asshole. I am more correctly referred to as a hornhead."

Nola rolls her eyes. Ala whispers, as she covers Jamelyn's eyes, "She definitely hangs around Jame a lot." Jamelyn, being a Blackthorn, is struggling with her mother to see the violence.

"Don't care what you are, bitch. There are only three of you with weapons. Plus you are only women. We might have a little fun with you."

"Really, dumbass?" Nola says. "One of these 'just women' just kneecapped your boss. The huntress here, killed a beast four times her size with a knife and her teeth. When she was twelve years old. She carried her hunt-brother, who outweighed her by a hundredweight to safety."

The thug smiles. "What about you, Stretch?"

"Oh, me? Not much. I just call in cops, as a member of the government." 

Suddenly, the numbers of large humans multiplies by two. Uniformed officers surround the thugs.

Ahsoka and Dani look at Nola. She holds up her comm. She blows at the top, as she would the barrel of a blaster. The eyerolls are doubled.

As the thugs are led away, Ahsoka takes one aside. She waves her hand. "Where are your contacts?"

"My contacts come from Darga IV."

"Where is that?"

"In Wild Space."

She smiles. "You will join your compatriots in the jail. You will forget we ever spoke."

The thug mumbles the response.

Ahsoka turns. Ala Blackthorn-Gainsefield looks at her. Her eyes smile. "I know what you are, Ahsoka. I know it is a deadly secret."

Her hands reach for her hood. "I know that you will find Jame. I owe him my life. I know what it means.....to be what you are." She pulls her hood down.

In spite of all that she has seen, Ahsoka gasps. A scar bisects Ala's face from the left side of her forehead through her nose crossing her lip to her chin.

A scar that Ahsoka recognizes, having inflicted wounds like them.

A scar inflicted by an ancient weapon similar to those that Ahsoka wears on her hips under her jacket.

"Find Jame. Find your warrior, Ahsoka. He kept my head from being split like my face."

As Ala goes to replace her hood, her sleeves fall. Her arms are marred by jagged scars.

She turns. As she takes Jamelyn's hand, the little girl looks up at Ahsoka. For the first time since they had opened that door, the little girl's eyes are warm. A tiny smile plays on her lips. Just for an instant.

Dani walks up to her. "Darga IV, huh?"

"Yeah. An old Mandalorian enclave. Thought it was abandoned." She shakes her head, as if clearing it. "Who can I talk to about it?"

"Kal Skirata. He knows Mandalorian history like no other."

Ahsoka shakes her head emphatically. "He can't leave Mandalore." She closes her eyes, seeing the fires. "I can't go to there."

"You want me to go?"

"No, you need to keep your family safe."

"I may have an alternative,” Dani says.

Ahsoka's eyes narrow. She can sense Dani's reluctance. She touches Dani's face. "Dani?"

"There’s a man that we can contact. He was on Kamino with Ti. He is currently on the run from the Empire."

She tries not to look at the raw sympathy on the visible parts of Ahsoka's face.

"His name is Fenn Shy'sa. He's Bryne's uncle."

**Darga IV**

Covenant's eyes open as he feels himself being dragged. He looks at the armored men dragging him. He recognizes the Death Watch insignia.

Tommis Wren comes into his view, followed by Fett. "Hello, King. See you're back from your little mind-trip."

"Yep. Kept dreaming of putting a blaster bolt between your eyes."

"Ahh, King. Always dreaming."

"J'ohlana seemed to appreciate it. She was kind of one herself."

"You're wrong, you piece of Corellian filth. She was a warrior."

Covenant smiles, as if remembering. "She was that. But she had dreams of a better life other than killing."

"I don't see how you can call yourself Mandalorian. Or wear _beskar'gam_."

He motions to Fett. "Get his hands out of the bracelets. Hold his left one."

"You don't even deserve to wear that little piece of _besk'ar_ on your finger that my sister gave you."

Covenant's eyes pierce through Wren. "You'll have to kill me, first, you son of a bitch."

"In due time, King. In due time."

Covenant folds his left hand into a fist, protecting the tiny piece of his past.

Wren ignites Master Ti's lightsaber.

"Hold him steady, Boba. Don't want to take more than one finger. Yet."

There is a shallow slicing motion. Covenant smells burning flesh.

For the first time since his captivity began, Bryne Covenant, once known as Taliesin Croft, fails to stifle his scream.

 

 

 

 


	8. In which a scrap of bird hangs all alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Raxus an empath follows her emotions to shed light on the mystery. On Coruscant, her reinforcements stumble towards departure.

**Raxus  
Raxulon  
Industrial Zone  
The Past**

Ala Gainsefield makes her way through the dim light of the narrow streets. Every other half-minute, it seems, her head swivels. When she sees any hint of officialdom or hears the tramping feet of battledroids, she ducks into the nearest alcove, the hood of her cloak pulled tight around her head and face. She walks up to a blank door; blank except for one sagging number. A number from a memorized address that Dani had given her.

Her chest tightens as she thinks of the young woman in the hands of her uncle and the military. The unimaginable pain that she must be enduring. Her eyes tear as she thinks of that bright, joyful light being snuffed out by the power of the ex-Jedi's mind and his infernal devices.

She looks around for several minutes before knocking. It had taken her two hours to come to this point, given her circuitous route. A route taken to mitigate her paronoid anxiety.

She thinks of the conversation with her grandfather's brother before she fled. A conversation that will most likely end with her choking out her life, or staring in the muzzle of a blaster. With Dani likely dead, she doesn't know how she and Garen will survive.

She knocks quietly. Garen Blackthorn opens the door and hustles her in. "Did you do what Dani asked? To avoid being followed?"

She brings herself into his open arms; pillows her face in his chest. She feels her back being caressed. "Yes. I did it twice more than she said."

He smiles over her head. "Good, Ala-dear." He feels wetness on his chest. He pulls her face up and kisses her eyes. He can taste the salt of her tears. "What's wrong, sweet one?" he gently asks.

"Garen, I..." She chokes. "I think Dani is most likely dead. They have her and my uncle basically told me he was going to torture her to death."

A slow smile flows across the Corellian's face.

Her eyes narrow. "What, Garen? What the hell are you smiling at?"

"He's smiling at the fact that he knows something you don't," a soft, musical voice says from behind her.

Ala breaks away from Garen and throws herself into the crimson arms of Dani Faygan. She is soon sobbing loudly, as Dani holds her.

As soon as she can breathe, she frees herself from Dani, a questioning look on her face. "How the hell did you get out? Did you 'rock that young officer's universe,' as you described it?" she asks. "He seemed pretty dedicated to making you hurt."

Dani smirks and pulls out an ID chip. "If you call breaking his jaw and then strapping him down on his own scan-grid and turning it on, 'rocking' him, then yes, I did. Although," she says with a slight wink, "I think he did get a charge out of it."

Garen can't tell if the two women are laughing or crying at that.

"How....?" he asks, trying to avoid the electricity.

"Well, his first mistake was sending his clankers away when he took the cuffs off to strap me down. His second was thinking I was a little twit whose brain was between her legs."

Ala looks at her as she falls silent. The normally laughing eyes are full of fatigue. Dark circles hollow her eyes.

Ala speaks up. "Dani, how come I can't feel your emotions? Since I have met you, I have had this warm feeling all over - oh shut up, Garen, not just there." she says with a slight punch to his arm.

"I spent so much trying to avoid Dooku's probes that I am trying to rest the resonance. I‘m actually going to sleep for about eight hours. Can you keep a lookout?"

"No, problem, cuz," Garen says. Dani's dark eyebrows raise at that. He gives a very warm grin.

Ala files that away for future use.

"After that, I‘m probably going to need a lot of food,” Dani says. It will probably not be pretty with the amount of carbs I am going to need."

"I've already gotten enough food to last an army stocked in this place. This was one of my hidey-holes."

"I may put a serious dent in that." She looks uncertainly at them. "There is one other thing and this may make you uncomfortable. After I eat and sleep, I‘m going to need to expend some of the excess resonance. If I don't, I will be very cranky because it will feel like I am continuously sticking my finger in a low-power receptacle."

"So, does that mean one of us needs to...?" Ala asks.

"Not necessarily, but I certainly wouldn't refuse. Just at some point you may both get the urge to kriff something silly. You won't even have to be in the same room with me. May happen when I am asleep."

"I think we can handle that. It may be a dark and dirty job, but we will do what is needed." Ala says with a glance at Garen.

"For Corellia," he smirks.

"Of course, I have put in a call for back up. If they send who I have requested, it may not be a problem," Dani says with her own smirk.

Ala snaps her fingers. "Reminds me. Here is the chip.” She pulls it from her gown. Dani takes it and looks at it. "Thank you, Ala," she says with emotion. "I know this was hard for you. I know what you have sacrificed. I‘m going to work on getting you to Corellia, if you like. I don't think you can stay here." She walks over and embraces them both.

XXXXX

Dani walks to a small bedroom and enters. She makes sure that her blaster is handy, as well as several knives. She strips out of her clothes and lays on the bed. She is pensive, her teeth worrying a corner of her lip.

Much like she has seen a serene huntress do when she is deep in thought. She pushes away the feelings of longing and takes up her encrypted datapad. She inserts the chip and begins to scan.

One word jumps off of the page.

A word in her native tongue.

 _Bahlan_. 'The Bender.'

A word as forbidden on her world as that box that Ti had given her.

She encrypts the file further and sends it to a certain perverted troll, with a short note. She knows that it will be sent further, to that same serene huntress on a world of water. She reads further. Her eyes widen again as she sees another name. A name dear to both Ti and now herself. She highlights the name and sends it directly to Kamino.

As she secures the chip and lays down, she smiles as she receives certain sensations from the other room.

Her last thoughts as her eyes close are of that serene huntress; of lying in her arms and feeling her cool skin on hers.

**Coruscant  
Republic Naval Yard  
Restricted Area**

The hull of the small ship reverberates with the sound and feel of blaster-strikes. Commander Jana Sloane, currently executive officer of the Stardestroyer _Venator_ , winces at every strike on the surface of her old command. She knows that the DC-15 and -15S fire will not penetrate the skin, but still....

The current commanding officer of Republic light frigate 667, known unofficially as the _Bucket_ , appears to be light-years away. Her gaze softens. _He probably is._

Ensign (Limited Duty) San Adis sits in the pilot's chair, his chin resting on his hand. She walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder. "How're you doing, Guns?"

He starts, pulling his bulk to his feet. Sloane pushes him back down. He slumps. "I'm sorry, Skipper. I'll get on those calculations."

"Shh. Not my question," she replies.

"I'm okay. Work helps."

"I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't get you any compassionate leave. I don't know what the Captain is thinking."

"It's okay, ma'am. You did more that I could hope for getting me this promotion and a good deal of time on Coruscant as a gunnery instructor on this tub." His face darkens for an instant with grief. "For all the good it did."

"So what does the crew look like?" she asks, trying to bring him out of his funk.

"Not bad. Skeleton engineering crew, down to the bones on navigation, no communication or medical. Full complement of gunners as requested."

"Quality of your gunners?"

He grins for the first time. "Cream of the crop of the _Bucket_ gunnery school. Picked'em myself."

"Then I know they're good," she says with a smile. "Go below, get some rest, Adis. I'll take port watch."

"Thanks, Skipper."

Adis passes Croft as he leaves. He doesn't acknowledge him. Croft raises an eyebrow. "What the hell did I do to him?"

"Besides breathing?" the naval officer snarks. She grows serious. "It's not you, Tal. I got him this promotion and out of the fleet, because, a, he is a damn good gunner, and b, his wife was sick and he has five kids. _Bucket_ was being turned into a tender for my new assignment; I got the idea of turning it into a gunnery school so he could get a limited-duty officer slot. Most of his time would be on Coruscant and there would be more money."

"Sounds like a great idea, Jana," Croft says admiringly.

"Learned a lot from you, Tal," she says with a smile. The smile leaves her face. "In this case, it didn't do a lot of good. The transport that they were on, that was bringing them here, wandered into a Seppie exclusion zone. Lost with all hands."

Croft closes his eyes. He opens them and walks over closer to Jana. He takes her in his arms. She rests her forehead against his chest.

"Are we going to have time for a little wrestling this trip?" She glances at him slyly. "Don’t have a lot of opportunity to have a little General in me ."

"How about not using the word 'little' to describe that?" He gasps as her teeth finds his shoulder where it meets his neck. His own mouth moves lower over her skin above the neckline of her tank.

The compartment is silent except for machinery and quiet whispers. For about two minutes. Intent on the soft skin beneath his lips, Croft ignores the bright Force signature as it enters the compartment.

A snicker is heard from behind them. They break apart. Croft straightens his undertunic. Jana flushes as she yanks down her top. "Can't you fucking knock?" Croft exclaims.

"Didn't know I had to in a public area, _alor'ika_." Drop says. Elle Jaquindo's smirk matches the Sergeant-Major's.

"I think I may revive the tradition of minions asking permission to come on the bridge," Sloane says, her eyes narrowed, "as well as such fun traditions such as flogging and keelhauling."

"What do you want?" Croft says.

"Oh, please do continue with your important command conference," General Jaquindo says with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Sergeant-Major Drop might pick up some pointers."

Drop's skin darkens with his own embarassment. "That'll be the day," he manages to say with an eyeroll.

Croft waits patiently. Drop leans against the chart table. "The boys are finishing up making this thing look even less reputable than it does. The squids have finished taking the Republic colors off and replacing the registry info."

"Yeah, Drop, about that. Do they have to take such pleasure in shooting up the ship? I do have some feelings for her." Jana asks. "After all, she was my first command."

"Sorry, Captain. We're almost finished. The company of the 332nd we borrowed were a little too enthusiastic. We are, for all intents and purposes, ready for departure."

Sloane looks at Croft. Her face falls. "I guess we need to get on with it."

"Afraid so, Jana."

Elle seizes Drop by the hand. They turn away. "Let's give them a few moments, dear."

He smiles tenderly. "Let's take a few ourselves, _jetti'ka_.

They steal the moment.

**Raxus  
Raxulon  
Industrial District**

Dani Faygan walks out of the bedroom. Eight hours of uninterrupted sleep, followed by a few thousand calories, and a shower have restored her.

The fact that neither Garen nor Ala can meet her eyes indicates that her resonance seems to be functioning.

She walks over and hugs them both to her. As she releases them, Garen says, "I think we are going to have to move again, Dani. The security forces are all over this place."

"I figured as much. You have a place in mind?"

"Yeah. Another hidey-hole. A warehouse, but I have set up cots and hides within if we have to defend it. Might be better in the long run, depending on how much backup you may get."

"Probably not more than a handful. If they come in like I think, they'll have their ship to back us up."

"Have a docking bay or two if you need it."

Dani nods approvingly. "You seem well set up here, Garen."

"Pays to be a Senator-in-exile. Everybody expects you be corrupt and set up shell corporations and such." He smiles at Ala. "Present company excepted, Ala-dear."

She smiles back. Dani looks at them; sees the new dynamic.

As she sits, a wave of nausea hits her. She steadies herself. Something....

Both Garen and Ala sit up and look at her expression, as well as react to the emotions that have hit them.

"What is it, Dani?" Ala says with concern.

Dani closes her eyes, then opens them. "Nothing. Something must not have agreed with me.” She picks up her jacket and a small pack. "Can y'all get to the safe location? I need to take care of something before the backup gets here."

Garen looks at her. His eyes are skeptical. But he also knows the Bel Iblis bloodline. It is not too different than the line it married into, when it comes to sheer contrariness. He nods. "Okay. Here's the address." He taps her comm. "You aren't there in an hour, we come looking for you."

Dani makes as if to argue, but sees the look in his gray eyes. The same look she has seen in another.

"Fine. Be careful, both of you."

Ala stands and kisses Dani. "You too, sweetie."

XXXXX

Dani stands in front of a cafe. After leaving the safe house, she had opened her resonance. An...impression led her here to this nearly empty place. She walks in. A hooded figure sits in the rear booth. She walks back and sits across from him, her back to the wall.

The figure lifts their head. A scarlet face, with a black, almost blue beard and hair looks back at her. She nods. She unconsciously falls into the language of her mother's world.

"I assume you are the _Bahlan_? she says.

He smiles a predatory smile. "I prefer to think of myself as a scientist, rather than some mystic." He extends his hand. "Dr. Dain Laken. And you are?"

She ignores the hand and doesn't answer the direct question. "A scientist who dabbles in forbidden knowledge--that of the Benders and their murderous devices, Dr. Laken." Dani says quietly.

For an instant, anger flashes across his face. He calms. "That is a very narrow interpretation, my dear," he says.

"The Planetary Tribunal disagrees," she says.

"They didn't object too much when I published my research."

"Is that how the Seps found you?"

He looks down. "Yes," he whispers. "Dooku found me. He brought me here before the war. Said he would fund all of the research in my publications. Said he wanted to be able to help people."

"I, of course, being the gullible fool that I am, believed him. I soon saw what he was."

He takes a sip of tea. "By that time it was too late. My partner was killed in what I thought was an accident. Dooku showed me holos of his crash, when I finally got the courage to confront him. He described in great detail how they had sabotaged the speeder. He described in great detail what they would do to our three children, who are with their grandparents, after my beloved's death.” Another sip. “Dooku looked at me and said that I should consider this my own lesson in mind control."

He stares at her. "So do not presume to lecture me on what is right and wrong, little girl."

Dani looks at him for a moment. "You need to stop what you are doing. You are endangering millions of lives. There was a reason that the Bender's arts were forbidden."

"Maybe so, but I don't see a way I can get out of this. I will not sacrifice my two boys and my girl for some damned ideal."

"Corellia can get you out of here, as well as protect your family. But we need your research and the clone that came here."

"And I am sure that Corellia has the best of intentions."

"Well, I can't speak for Corellia, but I can speak for one man who has a great deal of influence. We want the clone. He is wanted for murder in the Republic."

"Yes. He has already been used to test one aspect of control. I am working on another, using the Bender's arts and technology."

"You've already tested it, haven't you? On Z'ambique?"

"You are well informed, little half-breed."

Dani's eyes flash. "Oh, yes, little one. A Bender can tell from your resonance. How it...tastes."

He pulls the hood back a bit. The blinking piece of ancient tech sits there, imbedded in his skin and skull.

Dani's reply is cut short by a metallic 'Halt,' from the doorway. A B1 battledroid stands there. The droid starts to raise a comm.

His head is split in two by the blaster that Dani has drawn from the back of her waistband and fired in one smooth motion.

The few patrons and staff dive for cover. She turns and starts towards the back. Laken gets up and follows her at a more leisurely pace.

They find themselves in an alley. Within moments, they are two blocks over.

She turns to the older man. "I can get us out of here, but you need to figure out a way to get your research and the clone."

"I am not ready to go, yet, my dear. I am on the urge of a breakthrough. One that might make your superiors on Corellia more amenable to deal."

"Look, asshole," Dani says angrily. "I really don't care. All that I know is that I and my loved ones have been on the receiving end of some of your dabbling. I want to go home. So don't..."

She cuts off as he holds his hand up. Her blaster flies out of her hand. Her eyes nearly pop. Laken reaches out with his hand and touches her forehead.

At that precise moment, her mind feels as if it is being drawn out of her head and shredded. She hears herself screaming in her mind. She collapses.

He looks down at her. "What I have found will help get my children from their clutches, as well, my dear. I am sorry," he whispers.

He lifts her with the powers of another gift; he takes her over to an equipment box. He opens it and drops her in. He places her blaster in her hand. After a second, he pushes a button on her comm. He closes the box, making sure there is enough for air to circulate. He locks it, turns, and walks away calmly.

XXXXX

Dani can see light increasing, as if she is in a fog. She opens her eyes fully. A familiar face looks over her. The face's warm grin and green eyes gaze into her own. "Hello, Dani, darlin'," Taliesin Croft says. "Got yourself into some shit, didn't you?"

She manages to get her voice to work through the pain of an intense headache. "How did you find me?" she whispers.

Another voice breaks in. A deep voice with another accent. The accent of her lover's adjutant, Captain Pal and millions of others. "Well, good thing you and Croft have swapped body fluids. The Republic's best sensor systems have nothing on his little brain."

Another face swims into view. "Don't mind these two clowns, dear. Your comm beacon was turned on."

Dani smiles. "I know you, beautiful. We had a lunch date on Corellia when you got there. We were going to swap notes on Croft."

"Yeah, well, as I said, it is a small notebook," Jana Sloane says.

Dani struggles up. Another clone is running a scanner over her. She returns his careful smile. She looks around. She is in a large warehouse, lying on a cot. Elle Jacquindo sits patiently near her head, holding her hand. She smiles at Dani.

"Hey, Dani. There is someone who misses you terribly on Kamino."

"I know. I am trying to get there as fast as possible, Elle."

She grabs Croft by his beard and brings him in for a kiss. Jana's eyes flash daggers.

Dani notices. Croft sees the devilish gleam in her purple eyes. "Don't worry, dear. He is my unofficial stepson-of-the-hunt. I get to kiss him. It's the law on Shili."

"Like that?" the naval officer asks, her expression unreadable.

"We are very close."

"So, Dani," Croft says with his own gleam. "You ready to blow this garden spot? See about getting you back to see 'Mom?'

A very large clone and a beautiful Chalactan Jedi both execute synchronized looks at the heavens.

"Sounds good, Tal, but we‘ve some unfinished business here. I have a date with another Zeltron. Possibly in a rather large nest of Seppies."

 


	9. A few street lights wade towards the city,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family secrets, lies, and dreams.

**Darga IV  
Empire Day 5 minus 20 days.**

Covenant reels from the agony centered on his left hand. Through the haze of pain and anger, he sees Wren tuck the slightly bloodied ring in a belt pouch.

Covenant notes where it is.

He feels himself falling into shock. His eyes grow unfocused from the center of his vision. His body turns frigid, his left arm  leaden from his hand upward. He can no longer hear Wren and Fett's voices, laughing and taunting him.

He can feel himself trying to rise to his knees. To fight. He falls back on his face. He can feel himself scream again as his left hand hits the ground. His consciousness fades into the mists of his mind. He reaches out. Seeking that serene presence that has just been re-established.

 _Master_!

There is nothing. No hint of Shaak Ti's presence. He cries out in his mind. His cry echoes through his shaky connection to the Force. His mind goes deeper into his memory. To memories from when his kind had already been masssacred and wiped from the galaxy. His mind suddenly warms; a warmth that does not reach his freezing body. He has a sensation of a laughter, of a pair of wise and bright dark eyes analyzing him. Of dark golden skin. Of a mounded belly, pulsing with rapid kicks from within.

His memory flies to a sensation of resting his ear on that smooth belly. Of feeling those kicks against his face. The kicks of his unborn son. He smiles at the memory and at her warm alto.

"He has to be yours King. No chance he is anybody else's," his wife says in his mind.

"Why is that, J'oh?"

"No other kid would be this much of a pain with all the moving and kicking."

"What‘re you trying to say?" he asks with a smirk.

Her eyes smile. "Oh, nothing, King."

He moves his lips over her belly. A belly that he has just finished rubbing oil into. His heart seizes. "I love you, J'oh."

"I love you, Jame," she says. He can feel her breath catch. "You know, you could go a bit lower."

He stops. "You know what that will lead to, _cyare_."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't know. Are we even supposed to be doing that?"

"What? Do you think you are going to be bopping him in the head repeatedly or something?" He can feel her lips smiling against his fingers. "You have an exaggerated sense of yourself, sport."

"I don't know!" he says. "My sex education consisted of endless attachment lectures and a few holovids that bordered on pornography. It served only to have us thinking more about 'attaching’."

She laughs. "All I know is, something is making me very frisky."

He silences her with his lips. As he looks down, her face looks up at him, serious. Her eyes are dark pools of love and longing.

"You don't have to fight any more, my love. You can let go,” she whispers.

"What?" he asks.

"You can let go of the pain. You can be with us. You can rest."

"J'oh. I don't know....I...."

"We miss you. Shak and I."

His present self's breath catches at her use of the name of his unborn son. The male version of a huntress's name. He feels himself relaxing. "Can I? Can I let go?"

She touches his face. "You can. You have fought so hard. For everybody else. You can let go for yourself, now."

J'ohlana looks down. She shakes her head. "No. This isn't right. It isn't your time." Her eyes glisten under his face. "This is selfish of me. You have things to do. You have people to love and protect; to give more of that huge heart that I fell in love with."

His own eyes are streaming.

"I can't ask you to give up." She smiles. "We'll be waiting for you, heart of my heart."

He feels her fade away in his arms. He starts to scream. Another bright presence—a blue and orange light—a light with the sensation of a Smirk and her own protector's heart.

 _Hey, Bait. She's right. Someone here needs you. Many of us. Not just me._ _It's not our time to rest. We have to fight._ _You have to heal. You know how to do it._ This presence laughs. _Although you suck at healing almost as much as I do._

He smiles through his tears as the huntress fades into the background of his Force-sense. A comforting protector. His sense fades as his eyes open. He is alone in the room. He manages to roll over. He sees his finger lying in the dirt. He struggles to make his right hand move. It inches over to the digit.

He grasps the cold finger and pulls it into his hand. He closes his eyes. He concentrates on that blue-orange presence. He can feel her smile. He feels a warmth suffuse his hand and the severed finger. The warmth of an ancient, mystical energy field. His hand can feel the life flowing into the injured finger. A warmth that flows not just from the sense of one huntress, but of another, older, more serene version.

He smiles as he rests.

**Mandalorian Sector  
Open Space**

Ahsoka watches as a hunter struggles to survive. She can feel him fighting. She senses a presence near her. A bright, beautiful presence with laughing dark eyes. A presence with new life growing in its swollen belly. She feels a gentle touch on her cheek, a laughing whisper in her montrals. _Take care of him. We are waiting for him, but not yet. We will share his heart with you._

She starts awake, becoming aware of her surroundings. She is sitting in the cockpit of her Aethersprite fighter, resting in its hyperspace ring. The tiny ship is drifting slightly, its thrusters keeping station at a prearranged point. She can feel liquid spilling down her cheeks. An alarmed beep comes from her front. She miles as she translates it in her head.

_You okay, Snips?_

"I'm okay, little guy," she says. She wipes her eyes as she sits up, shaking her head at the lingering sensation of pain and loss in her mind's eye. Ahsoka has a vague memory of telling someone to heal themselves. She smiles as she remembers the sensation of laughter and of life.

_Talk to me Snips. You're scaring me._

Ahsoka smiles again. "Arseven, you worry too much. I'm fine." Her faithful astromech since the war, R7-A4 gives another beep. This one unconvinced.  _You're thinking about Meat again, aren't you?_

She Smirks at the nickname. Her overprotective astromech has only begrudgingly accepted Covenant in their life.

"Yes, I am, buddy." she replies.

_Do you think that he is still functioning?_

She looks down at her hands in her lap. "I....I think so. I get a sensation that he is hurt, but still fighting."

 _Good_.

She raises her eyebrow markings at that. "That's a big change of heart, little guy."

_He makes you - I guess the meatbag word is....happy? At least that is what I perceive from all of the moaning and screaming sounds I get from your vocabulator when he is around._

Ahsoka colors at that matter-of-fact statement. She can feel the heat rising in her face.

Apparently, so can Arseven. _I detect a rise in body temperature, centered around your face, Snips. Should I administer an electric shock?_

"No! I'm fine. I'm good. Geez. Who the hell goes from a blush to an electric shock?"

_To your previous statement, Snips. I have changed my mind about him because he also seems to protect you. That makes him....acceptable to me._

She manages to keep her eyes from watering. She is saved by the proximity alarm.

_Mandalorian signal jumping in, Snips. They are broadcasting the acceptable recognition code._

"Dock with them, little guy."

XXXXX

Ahsoka exits the airlock onto the Mandalorian ship. Several armored figures gaze at her from behind their _buy'ces_. The figures approach her.

"What do you want?"

She rolls her eyes. "How about we don't play this game. How about you figure that you already know that I want to speak to your boss, Shy'sa and I'll figure that you'll take me to him. Might save some time. As well as some broken bones for you."

"Pretty snippy for someone whose pretty ass could be dumped out of the airlock with ease."

"Well, this is  definitely a Mandalorian ship. Somebody has noticed and remarked on my ass."

The armored figures say nothing else, but start to approach her.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Guess I'll do this the hard way."

XXXXX

As she is rubbing her knuckles and surveying the Mandalorians strewn about the entryway, she hears a warm laugh. She finds the source. A tall figure dressed in expensive _beskar'gam_ watches her. His bucket is off. He runs his gloved hand through a mop of graying blonde hair. A pair of familiar green eyes look at her. _Well, that's where the green comes from_ , she thinks.

Fenn Shy'sa. Head of Clan Shy'sa of House Kryze, True _Mand'alor_ of the traditions of _Manda'yaim_. Leader of a wandering people. He smiles. "So apparently my nephew has good taste in beautiful, deadly women."

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. Apparently the alleged charm is not only present on the Corellian side, but in parts of the Mando side as well.

He smirks. "Wonder if you'd like to try a more experienced ride?"

The eyeroll is almost physical. "What the hell is it with his uncles and wanting to take me for a ride? Do both sides try the same old tired lines?"

His smile doesn't waver. "Nope. We are constantly trying new, tired lines. Keeps Draq’ and I young. Call me Fenn." He walks up and pulls his glove off. Ahsoka shakes the proffered hand. "I understand my nephew, whatever name he is choosing this year, is in the shit. What can I do, _cyarika_?"

Ahsoka's eyes close at the diminutive. "You can tell me about Darga IV. What I need to penetrate the defenses and get him back."

"If he is there," Fenn says.

She nods. "We know some Mandalorian contacts of some disreputable sorts on Alderaan are there. I am guessing."

"So are these his Mandalorian enemies?" He motions to her to follow him. They walk and sit in a comfortable room

“I honestly, don't know, Fenn. Maybe. But I think there are Corellian connections, as well."

"Sounds like someone needs to pay attention to the Hag," Fenn says.

Ahsoka nods. "Yeah. Got somebody looking into that."

He nods as well, looking pensive. "Tell you what. If you will accept my hospitality, for a few hours, I might be able to get you some information on the enclave at Darga IV. My old lieutenant, Fenn Rau, might have some info on what's going on there. I think he maintains some contact with some Death Watch remnants. Including Bryne's in-laws. We are estranged, due to some of his.....affiliations, now, but he might help me with this."

He stands up. "Come on, I'll offer you a few hours in my bed."

He smiles at Ahsoka's fiery expression. "Don't worry. I won't be in there. Although it might rock your universe." He turns and walks out, a smug expression on his face.

 _Bait_ , she says to herself. _When I save your ass, you and I are going to have a conversation about your family._

**Corellia  
Bel Iblis Cantonment**

Draq' Bel Iblis, the Dragon of Corellia, master spymaker, cutthroat businessman, and devourer of worlds, _okay, maybe not that,_ Dani thinks, is entranced. He sits with a little girl in his lap, reading to her. She listens intently, her gray eyes on the datapad, following along with him.

Dani smiles at her father, then at the girl’s mother. Ala looks with amazement at the man with the fearsome reputation, playing at being a doting grandfather. Draq' had greeted her with great affection.

But his reputation remains intact, as he refused to greet Garen, his nephew. Apparently Dragon grudges are long and closely held.

Ala goes into the bedroom to rest. Draq' hugs Jamelyn and allows her to follow her mother for a nap. Dani turns to watch them go. As she turns, she catches a surreptitious movement. She sees Draq' putting an object into a plastic container. Her eyes flash. She walks over to him and snatches it out of his hand.

He tries to get it back, but Dani is too determined. She waves it under his nose. "A DNA test? What the hell is this, you old bastard? I’m not going to let you treat that little girl as some answer to your dynastic prayers. Have you already given up on finding Bryne and you're 'exploring your options?' You've already ruined his life. He doesn't know which way to go because you've filled his head with all that family duty bullshit."

Draq's eyes now flash. "You wait just a goddamned minute, Chief Superintendent. You don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Oh, so you're going to pull rank, Procurator? Let's drop the charade. You know that I know who you are to me, _Dad_."

Draq' stops as if struck. Dani suddenly wishes she could take back what she said. At least about her parentage.

His eyes track downward. "How long have you known?" he asks in a whisper.

"Since a year after I came to Corellia. After I finished my school. I saw your name on some stupid parental consent form." He nods. "Dragon, let's get back to what we were yelling about. You know that if Bryne accepts that title, the life that he leads is over. He won't be able to fight. He won't be able to protect. Most of all, he'll never see Ahsoka again, if she stays in Bail's movement."

"I know." He looks up at her. "He knows his duty. I told her that they should never let their personal feelings interfere with duty."

"You know that all that he wants is the chance to fight by her side. To fulfill what they were supposed to be as Jedi; that is his heart's desire. She saved him, Draq'."

He is silent. "I know, love." His face is stricken. "I’m hoping that I can figure something out in the next nineteen days. To spare him."

She nods. She changes the subject, but to one just as painful. "Draq' you need to reconcile with Garen. I saw him defend Ala and Bryne all those years ago. He is a good man. He is broken because of what he did. What he saw he was doing for Corellia."

He smiles. The smile is sad, but proud. "You’re right, Dani. As usual. How did you get so smart?"

"Must be my mother's side." She embraces him.

He kisses her on the forehead. "I love you, Chief Superintendent Faygan," he says.

"I love you, Procurator Bel Iblis."

They break apart. Dani looks at him. "I’m going to see the Hag. See where Garen's trust money has been all of these years."

"Be careful, Dani. She isn't a woman to be trifled with."

"Neither am I, _Abbeyah_."

XXXXX

 _Well, this was a mistake_ , Dani Faygan thinks.

As soon as she was shown into Mailyn and Rasteen Blackthorn's presence, she knew it. From the time that Rasteen, Garen's older brother opened his mouth. Time had not been good to the older son of Styn and Mailyn Blackthorn. His face was lined and his body was swollen from lack of exercise and no lack of rich food. His brain was apparently atrophied from disuse. "Well, if it isn't Draq's little Zeltron bastard,” he says. “Tell me, whore. How many promotions have you gotten today?"

"Tell me, Rasteen. How many children have you swindled out of their money?"

His eyes bug. "What do you mean, whore?"

Dani looks at Mailyn. "Hag, could we have an adult conversation without the slurs from your hellspawn?"

"I don't know dear. I tend to agree with his assessment of your character."

Dani shakes her head and closes her eyes. She counts backwards from ten in Huttese.

She opens them. "Hag, I am here to ask nicely where Garen's trust money is. If you want me to make it official, I will. Embezzlement of any of the Elder Family's money, even by said Elder Family is a state crime."

"Make it official and be damned. I will soon not have to worry about Draq' or you," Mailyn says.

"State crime, huh? How about incest?" Rasteen snarks. "That is the only way I can explain you advancing.”

 _Yep. This was a mistake_ , she thinks, as her fist connects with Rasteen's jaw. She feels the bone give where she strikes.

As she is leaving the apartment, to a symphony of Rasteen's cries and Mailyn's curses, she notices a familiar piece of metal. A piece of metal similar to one that she has seen in her cousin's possession, along with his _beskar'gam_.

A sigil. A sigil made of Mandalorian iron. A family symbol. A symbol of Covenant's past.

Clan Wren of House Vizla.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Extinguished candles for a corpse. And a smear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family reckonings and galactic secrets.

**Raxus  
Raxulon  
Oddities and Rarities Import Company, Ltd.  
Warehouse  
The Past**

Dani's eyes open slowly. The mind-rip that Laken had inflicted on her had left her senses dulled; the resonance spotty. She had fallen back asleep as soon as she had greeted Croft and Elle. She feels her lips curl upward in a smile, as a calm presence sits next to her. A presence that definitely has a lingering sense of her Master.

Dani's lover and center, Shaak Ti. She turns her head on the cot and looks up at Elle Jaquindo. The Chalactan Jedi smiles and brushes Dani's hair off of her forehead.

"Hello, beautiful," Dani says.

Elle smiles. "How do you feel, Dani?"

"Better. My head doesn't feel like it's been stepped on. The resonance feels a little shaky, but I am also feeling Laken's presence there." She looks Elle in the eye. "Elle, he is a Force-user, also."

Elle's eyebrows raise to the level of the jewel in her forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He used the Force to yank the blaster out of my hand."

"Okay. You called him a 'Bender' in your sleep."

"Yeah. It is an ancient type of very powerful empath. They were defeated a long time ago. It is actually punishable by death - a very painful death to be one, to even use the word or any of their knowledge."

"What is he doing here?"

"Working for the Seppies. Dooku is threatening his children. Already probably killed his bond-partner."

"Guess we need to get him. Can you find him?"

"Yep. Apparently he is my new best friend in my skull." Dani smiles wistfully. "Elle, how is Shaak?"

"She is doing okay." She smiles. "She hasn't had an attack in a good while. Since you were last there." Elle lets the smile grow. "I know she misses you, Dani."

"I...." Dani falls silent. She closes her eyes.

Elle smiles gently and wipes the single tear from the young woman's eye.

Dani opens her eyes. She grows serious. "Elle, there is something that I have to tell you. Have you talked to Shaak?"

"Didn't really have time. Did get a message from her, saying you had found something."

"Yeah. I did. Something called Project Replica. I noticed it because it had your name on it, as well as a DNA sequencing code."

Elle's eyes widen. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, sweetie. The info was not complete." Dani looks away, then back at her. "Elle, can you think where your DNA may have been grabbed?"

Elle closes her eyes. She falls inward to the Force. She goes back to the procedure to install her prosthesis. _She is groggy. Master Che is uncharacteristically smiling down at her. Her fellow Geonosis-survivor, Barriss Offee is on her opposite side. Both healers turn from her. A medical assistant droid is monitoring her left side, the side of her injury and its new appendage. Another med-droid. A full 21-B unit comes over opposite the assistant. Her eyes glaze. She sees the droid withdraw a probe from the inside of her elbow. She feels a dull pain; a sting there, before her eyes close._

Her eyes snap open. Dani's purple eyes look into her dark blue ones. "There was an extra droid in the procedure for my new arm. I think that he took blood. It was a 21-B unit. There was already an FX-7 assisting the healers."

She looks down. "I don't remember seeing it again."

"Okay, Elle. Get Peck in here. I need a clean bill of health. We'll go find answers at this research center that I found on the datachip. I think it is also where we'll find the other answers."

Elle stands up. She nods at Dani.

Dani swings her legs out of the cot. _Time to find the good and do it._

Her father's favorite expression.

XXXXX

Garen Blackthorn sits alone in the dark of a small alcove in the warehouse. His thoughts are dark as the room, as he considers the younger half-brother who has fallen into his life. A younger half-brother who would've killed him on a rooftop on Corellia before the war. Garen thinks of the burden that he bears from his dalliance with the Separatists at the behest of his mother. A permanent limp from a shattered right leg. A constant pain in the opposite arm. Bones shattered by Count Dooku.

He had contacted his uncle shortly after that, to offer his services as a deep cover agent. An agent for his beloved home. Not that the old bastard knew who he was. _Probably would've sent Dani to kill him if he had._

He had never expected to be working for the Republic. He smiles as bright spot of his existence on this hole walks into the alcove. Ala Gainsefield, Senator from Serenno. Child of an Elder House; as he is on Corellia. Great-niece of Count Dooku. The same Force user who had shattered him. He remembers Asajj Ventress, the young Sith acolyte who was his contact on Corellia. Of the desperate fight on the streets. The painful wound that Ventress received from the Jedi Master, Shaak Ti.

Master of this very half-brother.

He shakes his head as Ala sits next to him and touches his lips with hers.

"Ala-dear," he starts.

"Shh, Garen," the young woman says, placing her fingers on his lips

He touches her cheek. "No. I have to say this." He looks down. "I have been using you, Ala-dear. Using you to make in-roads with the Executive..."

"Garen, don't you see? I was using you, as well."

His eyes widen.

"I left the Republic because I believed it had become corrupt," she says. "I believed in this cause. My uncle soon disabused me of that notion. Of my idealism. When I saw execution orders for people who spoke out. When I was forced to watch one of a young man with whom I had dinner with the week before."

He sees the tears forming.

"The final straw was when my uncle calmly told me he was about to torture that young woman lying in the big room to death. To rip her mind and body apart. To snuff out that bright light." Her face nearly breaks in pain. "I don't even think it was for any political reason. I think it was because he believed she was my lover." Her face calms. She looks into his eyes. "You and Dani showed me that maybe there are people in the Old Republic and neutral worlds who are good and care about what happens to people."

His lip quirks into a crooked smile. A smile she has already seen on that young Jedi. "I think you give me too much credit, Ala-dear. I care only for myself and my family." His face darkens. "Maybe just myself, now." He sobers. "Dani has opened my eyes as well. For all of my life, I was taught that outsiders, particularly those who look different, were scum." His eyes track downward. "Young Dani has more than proven my family wrong. I am proud to be her cousin."

"What about the Jedi? Taliesin?" she asks.

"Apparently he is my half-brother. He is my father's son."

He lifts up his shirt. A ragged scar runs along his ribs. Ala's warm hand touches it. She smiles from memories associated with touching it. "My burden is that I fired a blaster bolt at him. He deflected it back into me with his saber. I was masked so he didn't know."

A drawl breaks in from the door. "Yeah, I did, Garen."

Ala turns and looks at the man standing there. _Man - not much more than a boy._ A boy with two years of war beneath his belt. He displays a warm, crooked smile to her. That damned smile.

"How did you know, Taliesin?" Garen asks, his eyes with an unreadable expression.

"When going out to do evil, don't carry a fancy weapon with your Elder Family's colors on it."

Garen's smile mirrors his. "Point taken. Guess you got your licks in, though. My side still hurts where you deflected that blaster bolt."

Ala rolls her eyes. "Are you two going to start comparing wounds? If so, give me a little warning, so I can leave."

Taliesin's green eyes smile before his mouth does. "I think you're safe, Senator Gainsefield."

"Please call me Ala, Taliesin."

"Dani was looking for you, Ala," Croft says. She smiles.

She turns to Garen. She walks to him and seizes his face in her hands. Their lips join.

Croft looks at the ceiling.

And looks some more.

Garen and Ala break apart. He looks into her eyes. Eyes that as filled with emotions as he knows his own are. "Ala Gainsefield, you make me want to be a better man."

"Garen Blackthorn, you and your family have restored my faith."

She turns and walks out of the cubicle.

Taliesin Croft looks at his brother with new eyes.

_Guess you can overcome the Hag's genes._

XXXXX

Jana Sloane and Gregor make their way back into the warehouse. They pull their cloaks off. Croft walks out into main floor. He watches her silently as she pours herself and Gregor caf.

"What's the word, Captain?"

"Weather's about to turn for shit. Temp's dropped and it looks like the sky is going to be pissing on us fairly soon," she says. He nods.

Gregor adds, "This may be to our advantage. The clanker patrols are pretty numerous. They know something is up; must be looking for Dani."

He nods at them both, takes his caf and walks to the other side of the chamber, leaving them alone. "You got really good troops, Tal," Jana says. "But I think this is going to be hell getting out of here." She moves closer to him and wraps her arms around him; rests her forehead against his. "Can we just cut our losses and go? Take your brother and Ala out of here?"

His lips silence her. "I wish we could. But something is going on. Something that may affect those troops that we love. I owe it to them to see it through."

"I know. It's just that we may lose a lot trying to fight our way out of the computer center." She starts at his look.

"What?"

"Jana, you're not going to lose, if I can help it. Go back to the _Bucket_...." He breaks off as he sees her look. He touches her cheek. "Let me finish, love. Go to the ship and keep an ear out. We're going to need the Navy to pull our gonads out of the fire."

"As usual." She smiles and runs her hand over the anatomy in question. "I am rather fond of these." The smile grows devilish. "Unless you're saving them for your 'stepmom'."

"Don't be jealous. There's plenty of me to go around."

"Not as I remember," she snarks.

"Besides," he says. "Dani is probably trying, in addition to being awesome and trying to save all of our asses, to figure out a way to get you naked as well. Just for 'comforting'."

"Tell her she doesn't have to try very hard." Her eyes grow soft. She looks down at his chest; places her hand there. "Don't really like leaving you with your _shebs_ hanging out there, Bard."

"I know. But I figure you're the best chance to save our bacon, Sloaner."

She smiles again. Her lips touch his. Their tongues meet.

"Ahem," comes a voice from behind them. "I hate to interrupt this again, but we need to figure out what we're going to do."

"You know, Sergeant-Major, we're going to have to talk about boundaries," Sloane says as she rests her head against Croft's chest."

"I welcome any talk from you, Captain. As long as it includes kisses."

"I'm sure Elle would love that, Drop," she says. She steps away from the Jedi. She puts on her civilian rain hat and salutes him. "Take care, General. I'll see you on the _Bucket_."

He nods. He bows to her. "You too, Captain. I look forward to it." As she walks out, she holds her hand to Drop's cheek. "You two look out for one another. Make sure that you bring each other back."

He briefly covers the hand touching her cheek. "I will, Captain. Always."

She walks out without a look back.

Drop smirks and looks at him. "I am very glad that you are marginally good in the sack. Keeps her coming back for us."

"That's a pretty big word, Sar-Major. I am thinking that you have heard it before. Probably in a beautiful Chalactan accent."

"Only in reference to you, _alor'ika_."

_Set him up for that one. Really need to work on that._

XXXXX

Ala walks into the room. She walks over and embraces Dani. "I am so glad you are okay, Dani. You keep making my heart fail with some of your stunts."

"Yeah. I know. Good to know I make your heart race, Ala." She turns Ala to the other person in the room. A woman of Ala's height. Dark hair, bronze skin. A jewel on her brows above grave, dark blue eyes. Her hair pulled into a ponytail.Young, but with streaks of gray in her hair and lines of pain around her eyes. She holds out her hand. Ala notices that her right hand is bare, but a dark glove covers the left one. Ala smiles and takes the proffered hand, as she sees the lightsaber hanging from her belt. She hears Dani introduce the young woman.

"Ala Gainsefield, this is Jedi Knight Elle Jaquindo. A very good friend to both Croft and I. Elle, Ala helped me infiltrate the Seppie military headquarters."

The Serrenoan smiles. "Don't know how much help I was. All I did was let her make out with me on a couch."

Elle smiles. "It is a rough job, but you appear to be well-suited for it, Ala."

Ala blushes. To save her, Dani, speaks up. "Ala, I've discovered something disturbing about Elle in the data we got. We need to get into the research center on the datachip. We have an address. Can you take us there?"

"Do you think that we need to let Croft know?" Ala asks.

"I want to go ahead and get in there, Ala" Elle says. She smirks. "Croft and Drop will probably make things more complicated."

"Give me the address. Dani, do you have an extra blaster?"

Dani shakes her head emphatically. "No, Ala. Just get us there. We'll take care of the rest, dear."

Ala is just as emphatic. "Nope, babe. I’m all in." She looks at both of the women; fire in her piercing blue eyes. "You've shown me that things are worth fighting for. That includes a cause that I thought was the wrong one. Please don't deny me my fight."

Elle and Dani look at one another. They nod in silent communication. They both smile at the soon-to-be former Senator from the sovereign world of Serenno. Dani pulls a hideout blaster from her ankle. "Here, Ala. This'll do until we find you something a little more powerful."

"As soon as we get where we are going, we'll comm the menfolk and let them know to have dinner ready," Dani says. "You can do that, Ala. Let Garen know."

"What about Croft? What about your Sergeant, Elle?" Elle looks surprised. Ala smiles. "You don't have to be an empath to pick some things up, Elle."

Dani smiles. "They'll figure it out. They usually do. After a while. With a roadmap."

Ala laughs. "You do know them, don't you."

"It's about the only thing that we do know, sweetie. We just try to help them figure things out."

Elle adds, "It’s a constant struggle with those two."

**Joellen Industries  
Industrial Fabrication Zone**

The three warriors watch the large, featureless building in the capital city's small industrial district. They are silent as they watch uniformed and civilian workers come and go. They can't see them, but they can hear the rhythmic metallic tramp of battledroids in the area. Dani silently points out the cameras and sensors at points around the building.

They pull back. Ala whispers "Do you think this is it? It is the address, as well as the nav coordinate."

"This is it," both Dani and Elle say. They look at one another. They shrug.

"My empath is in there," Dani says.

"I'm getting the Force-sensitive aspect," Elle replies.

"So, which one is stronger?" Ala asks, perplexed.

Elle looks at them both. "Might better go with the empath. I would hate to run across a Force user working for the Seps."

Dani nods, pursing her lips and closing her eyes. Her eyes snap open after a moment. Ala gasps as she sees the blackness rather than the purple laughter that she is used to.

Elle puts her hand on Dani's cheek. "Easy, Dani. Don't want him locking on you."

"Probably already has, Elle. He is not shielding at all."

"So, how do we get in there?" Ala asks. "There might be some young and impressionable, not to mention horny, individuals that Dani can get to do her bidding."

 _She fits in_ , Dani thinks. _Not here five minutes and she is already snarking with the best of them._

Dani rolls her eyes. "Just because it worked on you, doesn't mean it will work on everybody. It hasn't worked on Elle yet."

"What makes you say that, Faygan?" Elle snarks. "I just work it off with others."

"Sorry I mentioned it," Ala grumbles. "So how are we going to get in there?"

"Leave it to me," Elle says. "Let me take out the cameras and sensors, first."

She closes her eyes. There is a slight vibration. Ala sees tiny bits of smoke rising various points around the area.

Dani looks at Elle. "I'm impressed. I thought Croft was the only Jedi who left a path of destruction in his wake."

"It's an elective training course. I had to remediate." the Chalactan says.

Ala smiles at the banter. She looks at them both with an expression akin to love. "Now what?"

"Watch and learn, Senator. Move it, though. The camera is only a temporary fix."

Dani and Ala follow her instructions as they watch her walk up to a uniformed, human guard. They watch her make a gesture with her hand. The guard fixes her eyes on a point on the horizon. She turns as if in a dream and opens the door. She hands Elle her identity chip, as well as her blaster.

The woman then turns and walks off into the rain. Elle turns to them and makes a 'presenting' gesture with both hands, pointing to the now open door.

The two women run through the heavy rain, into the building.

XXXXX

Croft watches the troopers clean their weapons, as he tries to figure out how to get into the research center, as well as get out. Bozo is tuning his datapad, trying to pick up Separatist comm frequencies. Garen is watching the troopers, sipping caf and learning from their weapons-cleaning techniques on his borrowed DC-15S.

Croft suddenly starts. He feels a powerful, familiar use of the Force.

A use not in the warehouse. Garen's comm buzzes with an incoming message. He picks it up. Croft sees him blanch.

"What, Garen?" he asks. He drains his own caf.

Garen sniffs. "I’m afraid that the smartest ones among us have gone and done something rash."

He gets up and hands Croft the comm. Croft reads. Drop sees his expression. He walks over to where the Jedi is standing, as he hears him curse.

Croft can feel activity levels slow. "Well, I guess we’re in the shit."

Drop waits patiently. Or as patiently as he is capable of. Which is to say that he doesn't immediately choke the living shit out of Croft.

"Elle, Dani, and Ala, have gone ahead to the research center. They are tracking a lead that Dani found about Elle." He hears Drop's intake of breath.

Croft closes his eyes. The training bond between Elle and Shaak. _Guess I am still dialed in._

A moment later, he opens his eyes and comes back to himself. He smiles. "They have it in hand. Dani can track the other Zeltron."

He thinks. Drop taps his fingers impatiently on his DC-15S. Croft looks at him. "Not helping me think, asshole," he says.

"Thought I smelled something burning," Drop says with a smile.

Croft's eyes close. A moment later they snap open. Garen takes a step back as he sees the focus in those green eyes.

The green fire.

"Garen, you feel like a stroll to that address in the Industrial Zone? To help us back up our three best?"

Garen looks at him. All of the clones' eyes are on him. "I‘ll help, Croft," he says. "But only because of Ala and maybe Dani. Not for the Jedi or your precious Republic."

Croft can hear murmuring from among his troops. They silence, even the officers, as Drop glares at them. "Don't even start with me, _Vode_. Croft trusts him; I trust Croft. It's as simple as that."

Tang stands up. He salutes Croft and says, "Orders, sir?"

Croft turns to Garen. "Fair enough, Garen. I'm only doing all of this for the people that I love. It includes everybody in this room, on that beat-up tub, and in that building. It is what I was born to do."

Garen nods. "I won't be able to move very fast, but I'll do my damndest. Mostly for Ala, but the other two, as well."

Drop rolls his eyes. "Now that we got everybody's motivations out of the way, can we get a fucking plan going?"

"Already got one, _Vod_."

"Well?"

"You and I will go in and back their play. Whatever the hell it is. Garen will get us there. Tang," the young officer nods, "you take Gregor, Peck, and Threat to the area around the Seppie Headquarters. Figure out some type of a diversion that will draw the clankers to there. Make sure you have a way to get the hell out of there." Tang shakes his head. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, General. Glad to be a part of it"

Croft shakes his head at the clones snort and smirk. "Could you imbeciles tell me what is so funny?"

"From what little I've heard from the 501st, this almost sounds like a Skywalker/Tano plan."

Drop's laughter is short, but pointed. "Who do you think taught the Tano part of that pair everything that she knows?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, asshole. She has a Master. I merely taught her lightsaber combat. And etiquette."

"Oh, yeah. That last part really took. I've seen her eat. Singularities have nothing on that kid," Peck says.

Garen is not sure what or who they are talking about, but he is certainly enjoying the conversation.

Drop sees Croft's distant expression. "Okay. Everybody got it? You are Republic Commandos. You're supposed to be able to improvise," he says.

Everyone nods. Bozo asks, "What about me, General? You didn't mention me."

"You get to the _Bucket_. Use the ship's computer to work your magic. I want chaos on their Holonet."

"Got it, Bard."

"Make it happen."

Garen watches the clones finish their weapons. He is much slower at reassembling his. Drop grins at him. "Here, Big Brother, I'll get that."

As he watches Drop finish the blaster, he senses movement behind him. He sees two of the clones with their hands on each other's face. Peck, the medic, pulls Bozo, the comm/tech's, face towards his. Their brothers and Croft ignore them.

Garen looks away, to give them privacy. He thinks of Ala; of their words to each other.

He looks down. He makes a decision. He smiles.

**Joellen Industries**

Ala and Dani walk up to the now open door. Elle hands Ala the larger blaster. She looks at it questioningly.

"You good?" Dani asks.

"Which end do I point?" Ala says with a straight face.

"Smartass."

Ala smiles, as the snark is broadcast in harmony.

"Let's go. Try not to shoot Elle in the ass, Ala. It is quite a work of art that I appreciate." Dani says.

Ala hears the snort from the Jedi. "No guarantees," she says.

The three women move slowly along a corridor. Ala notices that Dani and Elle are back to back. Elle's lightsaber is drawn, but sheathed. She turns her back and tries to walk backwards to cover the rear. She feels a warm hand on her arm. Ala looks around. Dani smiles at her and moves her into Elle's position of the triangle. Elle nods and takes up the rear.

Suddenly Dani's eyes grow large. Ala sees the grimace on her face. The grimace is replaced by anger. She begins to move faster. Elle gives an uncharacteristic curse. They round a corner. Ala manages to look up into a mirror placed in the corner of the corridor."Wait, Dani," she whispers loudly.

Dani rounds the corner. They hear a scream as they follow Dani around the corner. Ala sees her trapped in the arms of a clone, who is squeezing her torso. In the collision, Dani has dropped her blaster. Ala sees Elle looking into the clone's eyes. Ala follows her look; sees nothing but blankness. Elle ignites her blade. As she does, a bolt strikes the blade.

Ten B1s are advancing on them. She begins to deflect bolts. Ala scoops up Dani's blaster and begins to fire both weapons in the direction of the droids. She can hear more coming towards them, from both sides.

She spares a glance at the clone and Dani. The young woman has managed to get one of her knives out and is stabbing him with her weak hand, the right. The clone continues his squeeze of the officer. His forearm has moved to the side of her neck and is applying pressure to the side.

Elle has her own problems as more droids attack. Ala is enthusiastic, but not quite accurate.

The clone stops with the pressure on Dani's neck. He seizes her wrist with the knife and gives a quick twist.

Dani's scream cuts through Ala and Elle as her wrist hangs limp. He brings his forearm to the side of her neck again. She fights at him, but Ala can almost feel the bones bending in Dani’s spine. She sees Dani’s eye growing unfocused.

XXXXX

Dain Laken runs to the sound of the blaster fire. The experiment has gotten away from him. He runs straight into the two women--the Jedi and the human. He sees that CC-0001 has the beautiful Zeltron in his grasp, her head is almost to the side. He catches a glimpse of her face. For an instant, he sees the face of his young daughter, Flori, with her head about to be torn off by the clone. He sees her fighting; fighting to stay alive. 

Something in him snaps. His hand goes to the _Bahlan-Ka_ implanted in his head. His mind concentrates on the duplicate box strapped to the Experiment's head.All of his existence is down to these few square meters of space between him and the experiment. His vision grows red. He falls.

XXXXX

Elle sees the other Zeltron fall. The clone drops Dani near Laken. Elle tries to get to her, but the droids have increased in number. Dani pulls herself to her hands and knees. She shakes her head at the pain in the muscles of her neck. She manages to crawl over to Laken. He struggles up. Dani helps him. The clone squats next to her. She jerks upward and grabs Ala's spare blaster from her belt. She points it at the clone's face.

"No!" Laken screams. "He doesn't know what he is doing!" Laken grabs the clone's arm. They run down the corridor that they had come from.

"Well, that was strange," Ala says as she continues to fire.

Dani opens up with the small blaster. "Elle, follow them. See if you can find a mainframe interface and get the info that we need. Leave your bag of surprises for us."

"But...."

"No argument, sweetie. Go and find things. We've got your back."

She unslings the bag and lays it at Dani's feet.

"Love you," Dani says.

Elle nods and turns to follow the _Bahlan_ and his 'Experiment.'

XXXXX

"Ala, I need you to take over both sides," Dani says. She kneels and fights to open the bag. Ala opens fire with both blasters pointed in opposite directions. As usual, she doesn't hit anything, but the B1s are not the bravest units ever commissioned. Ala looks down. She sees several round objects rolling towards the droids.She turns her gaze behind her. These objects have already detonated, with a flash of electricity and noise. Her eyes widen as she sees the droids collapse.

Familiar noises draw Dani and Ala's eyes to the other direction. A loud, primal humming noise is heard through the crashes of the droids still standing from the droid-poppers, as Dani had whispered to her. Blaster fire is seen striking the few droids who have not fallen. The humming noise is accompanied by a green shaft of energy slicing through the last few.

Dani and Ala sees a huge figure in white Phase II armor. The figure's head is tracking from side-to-side in a manner that could be called desperate, if they had never met the figure. A bearded figure with a crooked grin and warm green eyes stands beside the oversized trooper. His eyes, too, grow concerned as his eyes fall on Dani's useless wrist.

Croft falls to his knees beside her. Ala watches as she smiles up at him. His heart falls as he sees the pain in her eyes.

"Hey, son," she says.

He laughs. "Come on Dani. Let's get you out of here."

"Can't Tal. We still haven't gotten what we came for."

"I really don't give a shit," he says.

"I do," Dani replies.

"Where is Elle?" Drop says, his voice hard through the modulated bucket.

Dani jerks her head down the corridor. "I sent her there to find the answers that she is seeking. The Zeltron, Laken and a clone that he seems to be controlling went that way, as well."

Drop stands and turns to run.

"Drop,” Dani says, “We need to get the clone and the Zeltron. His children are being held, to ensure his cooperation."

"Don't rightly care, Red," Drop says. "All I care about ran down that corridor after them."

"Don't you think I don't know, that, Drop? What would Elle do?"

Ala watches as his broad shoulders slump.

"She's got you there, _Vod_ ," Croft says quietly.

"I know," is Drop’s only reply.

"Ala, watch our backs," Croft says. "Come on, Daanieran. You can lean on me. Drop, you take point. Find our girl."

Drop nods.

XXXXX

Garen Blackthorn watches the entrance of the building. He had guided the clone and the Jedi to the building. Taliesin and Drop had both been adamant.

"Garen, you've done your part. We'll take it from here," Tal had said.

"But.... I want to help find Ala and the others."

Drop looks at him. "Big Brother, we know. But we will be moving fast." He puts his hand on Garen's shoulder. "There is something very precious to me in there, as well. I can promise you that I will bring Ala to you."

He had nodded, had wrapped his coat tighter around him. He checked the blaster in his pocket, a twin to the one that he had fired at his brother, those years ago on Corellia.

He hears the faint sound of blaster fire in the building. He closes his eyes.

Garen Blackthorn is not a brave man. But he has never had anything or anyone to be brave for.

He squares his shoulders and draws the blaster. He walks across the street. As he reaches the door, he hears explosions in the direction of the Anhedron.

He walks through the door.

XXXXX

Elle Jaquindo runs down the corridor. She skids to a stop as she sees the Aurabesh markings by a door.

She ignites her saber and cuts through the door. An alarm sounds. _Well, I am guessing that they already know that we are here._

The shocked expression on the tech greets her. She raises her hand, in a familiar mystical gesture. Within moments, the tech is sleeping on the floor; unlimited access is now at her fingertips.

She sheathes her saber and walks over to the computer. She enters a search, using the words that Dani had given her.

The screen fills. She starts to read. Her eyes begin to tear as she does. She pulls a datachip from her belt. She begins the transfer as she continues to try to read through her tears.

So engrossed in her pain and her reading, she doesn't feel a familiar presence move in the room behind her. He sees her reading; he senses her emotions.

He doesn't have to be a Jedi. A warm presence comes in and watches her as she is held up by the solid presence of another Jedi.

She stops reading and turns. Drop has removed his bucket. His eyes are filled with his own tears as he sees hers. She walks to him and puts her head on his chest. His arms, filled with weapon and helmet, encircle her. He kisses the top of her head. She looks up at him and smiles through her tears.

“What is it, _jett'ika_?” he asks. 

"I'll tell you later, love." she says.

"Drop," Croft says. "We're going after the others. There is a pretty big room up ahead. It is on an outside wall with exits. We'll meet up there, _Vod_."

"Got it, Tal. Be careful."

Blasterfire strikes the outside of the door. Tal ignites his blade and steps into the corridor. His Form V makes quick work of the droids. He and Dani turn and start to run.

"Come on, Elle," Drop says.

"Just a second, Drop," as she wills the data to download faster.

More blaster bolts strike the door. "Gotta go, Elle. New tenants aren't happy.

Elle curses. She grabs the datachip and tucks it into her belt pouch. Drop and she step into the corridor, blocking and firing as they go."

On the computer screen, the remaining data that was not copied flashes on the screen.

PROTOCOL 66 is the heading of that data abandoned.

XXXXX

Laken and 01 stand in the anteroom of the empty production floor of the factory. Laken has his hand on 01's shoulder.

"Please, Doctor," the clone says, his eyes bleeding, "Please release me from this."

"I can't, son," Laken says. "If I do that, you'll die. I am not so far gone, that I would hurt you."

"Please. I would rather die than go on like this. I have done horrible things. I have killed my brothers. Both younglings and full-grown. They never had a chance. Please. Release me and yank this damned chip out of my head."

"Please, One. Don't ask me to do this."

"He is weak, Clone," comes a deep, ancient voice. "He will not release you. He doesn't have the stomach for it."

Count Dooku, leader of this world and many others stands on the production floor. His dark eyes, tinged with a hint of red stare at them.

"Dooku, you son of a bitch. Let us go. For once in your benighted life, do the right thing."

"Why, Doctor. I am doing the right thing." He raises his left hand.

Laken raises his hand to the _Bahlan-Ka._ "I don't think so, Count. You'll never hurt anyone again, much less my children."

"That is where you are wrong, Dain. I would never threaten your children. Your partner died in a speeder crash.” He smiles darkly. “I merely provided a little push. Everything else was your own ambition. Your ambition to be a _Bahlan_."

Laken strains against 01. His eyes turn red as he tries to send the clone against the old man. The clone is straining, his muscles corded. He starts to turn to Laken. 01's eyes are filled with pain.

"I’m sorry, Doctor," he says. His hands close on Laken's neck. His fingers tighten.

Laken's eyes bulge. A smile comes on his face. "It's alright, son," he manages, as his eyes close.

"No!" comes a scream from behind him. Dani and Ala open fire on the droids who have entered behind Dooku.

XXXXX

The clone drops Laken. The doctor's eyes are open and fixed on the ceiling. The clone sees a slight smile on his lips though the haze of Dooku's control.

He feels the tingle in his head. He sees the woman who looks like the Doctor. He starts toward her.

The Jedi near her is deflecting blaster bolts from the droids. He won't be able to get to the red woman.

01's brain remembers lessons from the longnecks. _Protection of innocents._

He stops and tries to fight. Just long enough for a huge brother to take aim with a DC. Fire erupts in his chest. He falls. The buzzing in his mind stops as the control drops away.

The large brother slides next to him. He removes his bucket. His eyes are uncharacteristically sad.

"Thank you, brother. You‘ve freed me."

"Rest easy, _Vod_. We'll get you out of here. We've got a first-class medic....."

"No. Let me die here. I will be free."

He looks at the Null. "More free than you are....."

CC-0001's eyes fix on the ceiling. Drop puts his bucket on. His gloved hand closes his brother's eyes.

He looks up as he hears another scream.

XXXXX

Ala Gainsefield sees the source of all of the pain in the room. Her great-uncle. Fallen Jedi and leader of this misbegotten movement. A movement that had drawn her to its idealism. A movement that she is partially responsible for. She sees that the droids with her uncle are preoccupied with Tal, Dani, and Drop. She sees her opening.

She aims at her uncle. She charges and starts to fire repeatedly.

Her uncle's face is shocked. His lightsaber flies to his hand. He deflects her shots easily, but doesn't deflect them into her.

She apparently must pay for her insubordination in pain.

Ala thinks in the back of her mind that this is too easy. She hears her friends calling her name.

The blaster is knocked out of her hand by a deflected bolt. She reaches for the other at her belt as she does; she realizes that her uncle has charged her. His saber is raised up.

She is going to die.

Her last thought is of Garen Blackthorn.

Dooku slices.

She feels a powerful tug at her back. Her face erupts in fire as her uncle's sabertip strikes across her face. A diagonal line is drawn, from above her left eye to the right side of her chin.

She is on the ground. Dooku extends his free hand.

Croft and Elle scream in unison.

XXXXX

Ala is transfixed by strings of electricity. Her screams cut through her friends' being.

Both Jedi look at one another and charge Dooku. Drop just misses grabbing Elle's shoulder.

Ala's scream continue. Croft and Elle won't reach her before she is dead.

Someone else will.

With a speed that belies his shattered leg, Garen Blackthorn jumps in front of the Force lightning from another corridor.

Ala's screams shift to Garen's. The two Jedi continue charging to Dooku.

Dooku sheathes his saber and extends his right hand at Tal and Elle.

Dani and Drop open fire on him. His right hand swats the bolts aside with ease.

Four other troopers run up to the sides of Dani and Drop and open up.

Dooku finally releases Garen, after holding him in the lightning longer than Ala. He draws his saber again; ignites it. He raises it in salute to Tal and Elle.

They stop short as he does. They hear Drop and the others dragging Ala and Garen away.

As soon as they have moved the two out of Dooku's range, Croft sees Drop turns to open on Dooku. Two hands are suddenly on him. He turns, ready to fight. Dani’s is one of them; Tang’s the other.

"No. Drop," she says quietly. "She won't thank you for it. It's what they were born to do."

He feels his eyes tearing behind the visor.

Croft and Elle look at one another. They both nod slightly. They bring their sabers up.

Dooku looks at them. "Maybe the Jedi will stop sending their young for me to slaughter.

"Padawan Croft, I know your Master. I am sure she will mourn you when I gut you."

"Well, for one, it's Knight Croft. You might find I am little harder to kill than you think. Your plaything on Corellia found out the hard way."

"Ah, yes. One of my apprentice's first failures. Of many." His eyes narrow. "You won't find me as inept. Nor forgiving."

Dooku looks at Elle. "I don't know you, child. You haven't done anything to thwart my plans."

"My name is Jaquindo, Count. I am about to start."

"Ahh. I recognize that name. I believe we have something of yours."

Her eyes flash. _Don't let him anger you, Elle_ , Croft thinks. _We have to be calm._

He looks up as he starts to feel thunder build under his feet. _Earthquake_?

Everyone turns and looks towards the outer wall. They see it bow inward, with energy flashes around the edges of the bow.

Tal and Elle look at one another. They start to back up.

The stone of the wall explodes inward. An energy distortion pushes more of the wall in to where they had been standing.

A battered hull pushes into view at a slow speed. The clones, Jedi, the officer and Senators look up at the cockpit.

The pilot, a woman whose dark, beautiful features are furled in concentration as she brings the battered _Consular_ -class in at an angle.

There is no respite as the ship's heavy turrets open up at Dooku and the remaining droids. Dooku deflects the bolts back at the ship; its overloaded shields deflect most.

A ramp extends from the side hatch. Ship's crew and a lone trooper open up from the ground as the motley assortment that had landed on this world run or are carried to sanctuary.

Dooku backs away as he realizes his droids have been scrapped. He raises his left hand.

The ship quivers, as the mystical energy field starts to shove the ship back.

The turrets direct their fire at him. He growls as he realizes he is alone. He begins to back away, continuing to deflect bolts along their source.

One such bolt finds the cockpit, knocking the pilot out of her seat. The second takes over.

Croft is the last on the ramp. He and Dooku lock eyes as the fallen Jedi backs away. The rage is palpable on Dooku's face.

No one sees a heavyset figure in a brown nerf-leather jacket slip away, a small bag slung over his shoulder.

The door closes. Croft makes his way to the bridge.

"Well, Sloaner, that was some crazy shit," he says.

"Yeah, well. I learned from the best, Tal," Jana Sloane says as Threat dresses the wound on her shoulder. Croft looks out of the window that was hit; a forcefield already in place.

Elle Jaquindo has taken over, snapping orders to the crew.

Bozo looks up from his datapad. "Looks like my little virus is working. No ships are responding to the calls."

"Calculations will be through in five minutes, XO."

"Speaking of which, where is my regular XO?"

"He led the covering party. We don't know where he is, Captain," says the chief gunner's mate.

"Find him, goddamn it."

Croft touches her shoulder. "Jana."

She slumps. "I know. But it's Adis."

He touches her cheek. Threat and everybody else on the bridge finds something else to do. She shakes her head.

She notices that Elle and Drop have left. He doesn't ask.

"Ready for hyperspace, Captain," the navigator says.

"Get us home, Charts."

The stars turn to pin-pricks.

"Captain, our guests are asking for you and General Croft."

XXXXX

Croft and Jana walk into the small medbay. Peck and the naval hospital corpsman are working on Ala and Garen. Ala's face is heavily bandaged from the lightsaber slash. A slash that would've killed her if not for Tal and Elle's Force pull.

Garen is unconscious. Both he and Ala's skin bear the dark marks of Force lightning.

Ala looks at them through the bandages. Croft smiles. "Captain Jana Sloane, this is former Senator Ala Gainsfield. Sleepyhead over there is former Senator Garen Blackthorn."

Jana shakes Ala's hand. "You asked for me, Senator?"

"Please, Captain, call me Ala. That life is behind me. It is my understanding that ship's Captains can perform certain ceremonies."

Jana smiles. "Yes. Yes we can."

"How about a marriage?"

Jana's smile grows. She nods. Ala turns to Croft. Dani has joined them. "Tal, Dani, as members of Garen's family, would you stand with us when he wakes up?" Ala asks. The hope in her barely visible eyes is raw.

Jana and the clones' eyes grow wide. "Garen is my half-brother," Croft says as explanation.

She looks at the unconscious man's face for the first time. _Couldn't be anyone else._

He turns to Ala."We would be honored, Ala."

Jana breaks in. "I can perform the marriage, but it has to be in deep space. Can't be in planetary territory."

Ala grimaces. "I don't know when he'll wake up."

"Guess we'll take the long way to Coruscant and then to Corellia."

Ala smiles. "Thank you, Captain."

"Call me Jana. Do you have any vows or anything special?"

"We will use traditional Corellian vows."

Dani and Croft look at each other and smile.

They sit and wait for a brother and a lover to wake up. One who sacrificed his body for love.

For a woman who makes him a better man.

For his homeworld.

XXXXX

In a small compartment, a huge clone holds a Jedi as she sleeps. His eyes track over a datapad. His eyes burn.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Of people shrinks together and is soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present, the pieces fall together for the huntress to locate the hunter.
> 
> Mandalorian family values.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Ahsoka novel spoilers.

**Mandalorian Sector**  
**Open Space**

Ahsoka feels a hand gently shake her shoulder from the depths of sleep. She starts awake. A pair of smiling green eyes looks down on her. "Good morning, beautiful. It would be wonderful to wake up to that face every morning."

She Smirks. Looks down. Fenn Shy’sa starts as a slight tapping noise at the juncture of his legs can be heard. He follows her eyes down to the Togruta hunting blade at his groin.

"Okay. Maybe not, beautiful. Is that how you greet my nephew?"

"Sometimes. Depends on what he has done to piss me off that morning." The Smirk grows deeper. "Or whether or not he has kept me suitably entertained the night before."

Shy'sa's eyebrows raise at that. He turns his back as she gets out of the bed. She pulls her trousers on; then her boots. She tries to push the images of the other owner of those similar green eyes out of her mind. _Can't think about that right now._

When she had seen those green eyes over her face, she had nearly pulled him into the bed before she realized who it was.

Her weapons belt is next. She checks her sabers and hangs them on the hooks.

"Did you wake me to try and whisper sweet nothings in my ear, Fenn, or was there a reason?"

He grins. "As much as I would claim the former, it is the latter. I spoke to Rau. Some of his Protectors tracked Boba's ship to Darga IV. There are a good number of Death Watch assholes already there."

"How many, Fenn?" she asks.

"Maybe fifty. I only have about a dozen of my Protectors handy. I am going to have to find some of my other Wild J'aig hawks."

"I may even have to go to that Imperial _d'khut_. Rau, with my hat in my hand to beg for some of his Protectors."

She sighs. "Let me guess. You're about to give me this long, sad story that you are going to have to shell out credits to finance your buddy or your best old ex-friend's broken down commandos."

"Could use some, _Ahs'ika_. We are supposed to be feared Mandalorian mercenaries, with emphasis on the 'mercenary' part."

"Oh, how far the mighty have fallen," she snarks.

His face darkens. "You don't know what it has been like for us, girl. While you have been running around the galaxy playing at being a rebel, 'Fulcrum,' the remnants of a proud culture have been scrabbling trying to survive on other people's scraps. We..."

"Stop right there, Shy'sa, before you sound like an even bigger ass than you already do. My entire people died. I left the best parts of myself on your shithole of a world. Trying to free it from the Sith that your people invited in because you couldn't stop fighting each other long enough to listen to Satine. I came because some of your people who were fed up asked me to."

She feels like she should stop, but she can't as the words flow. "I nearly died at the hands of my brothers. My brothers who I loved as much as anyone in this universe. They all turned on me. All but one."

Fenn looks down. She wonders if he is suddenly  taken back to his world when it was burning. If he looks down on a forlorn headstone. A headstone crudely inscribed with a name and number. A crude inscription at the bottom labels the body under the stone as the 'killer of the Jedi traitor, Ahsoka Tano.'

He touches her face.

She looks up and leans into his palm for a moment. He smiles a charming smile. "I can see what my nephew sees in you, _cyar'ika_. I envy him."

She looks at him. Her eyes close. She feels him take her in his arms. "If anyone can get him back it's you, woman," echoes in her montrals.

“Come. Eat something. You'll need sustenance. My hardasses have fixed a meal."

She Smirks against his chest. "Last time I was invited to break bread with Mandos, I wound up as a serving wench."

"Yeah, well. I heard about that. You wound up decapitating four Death Watchers in one stroke with your _jetti'kad_." He grins. "Young lady, you have _mando'kar_  to spare."

Unaccountably, she fills with pride. _Mando'kar -_ the essence of Mando virtue. Maybe not supposed to feel that as an ex-Jedi.

"If that nephew of mine doesn't offer, I would be honored to help you forge your _beskar'gam_.

"May take you up on that, Uncle."

"Come on, _cyar'ika_. Let's eat. The food will be plenty. Can't vouch whether it will be up to your standards or not, given Bryne's skills, but it will be plentiful."

"Just hope it isn't poisoned after I kicked all of their asses."

"My dear, we are Mando. If a beautiful woman can't kick your ass, she isn't worth mounting."

 _I had to say something, didn't I._ "Let's not encourage them to be thinking about mounting anything. I don't want them to start humping the couch while I am trying to eat."

His laughter is genuine at that picture.

As she sits and eats with Fenn and his warriors, both male and female, her heart twists as she thinks of times with rough men on the messdecks of ships like the _Negotiator_ and the _Resolute_. Of jokes and caf. Of sitting quietly and just existing, eating the bland food. Of childish wonder of who wouldn't be at the table the next time that they sat down as a unit. Of wondering if she would be the one missing from the table.

Fenn sees her expression. He nods quietly. He doesn't know if the young woman knows that it is usually a father or mother who helps a young warrior forge their armor.

In spite of his flirting, he would gladly claim this huntress as kin. As family.

_Family is more than blood._

**Darga IV**

The stars fade to their usual winking pattern. Ahsoka scans the system before she enters it.

"Keep an eye and ear out, little guy."

A companionable beep comes from the little astromech in front of her.

 _Snips_.

"Yeah, Arseven?"

_I hope we find him functional. So he can make you scream again._

Ahsoka is speechless as a Smirk twists her face. _I guess he means well._

"Thanks, little guy."

Ahsoka tries not to think of what she might find when she gets to the Mandalorian enclave.

Fenn had taken her aside as she was pre-flighting her Aethersprite. "Ahsoka. I know Mandos - especially Death Watch. Several days in their 'care' and there may not be much of Bryne left. Either physically or mentally. The greatest kindness—the true rescue might be to release him."

She had looked at him. "No." was all that she had said. Fenn nodded. "I know that you will do what is best. I just had to say it."

"Bryne Covenant has died so many times, that I have to believe that he has fought his way back each time because he wants to live. I won't give up on him; not as long as he keeps fighting."

"Alright." He pulls her to him. His lips rests against her forehead markings. "I won't say your words, _Ahs'ika_. I don't believe in the Force. I will just ask that you come back to us. Bring him home."

She had nodded. Climbed down in her ship and had left.

A beep brings her from her reveries. _Coming up on apogee, Snips. Should I orbit?_

"No. Scan as we approach. Get a lock on the enclave. According to Fenn, that should be the only structure."

_You got it Snips._

A scream from the instrumentation jars through Ahsoka at the same time that the Force screams a warning.

_Missile lock, Snips. Two inbound._

Ahsoka breaks the fighter away from the hyperspace ring. She stands the fighter on its nose and flips around, jamming the throttle to the firewall. One missile follows her while the other locks on the ring.

An explosion blossoms behind her. _Well, hope Fenn gets here. Might have to thumb a ride._

"Arseven, I may need you to dump some fuel on my mark."

A beep acknowledges her. She flips the fighter again and heads to the surface. The missile stays tight; cutting the distance with a tighter turning radius.

"Dump it in three, Arseven!'

The droid streams the fuel from the fighter. A fireball ignites as the missile engine ignites it.

The missile continues on its course, albeit with a larger flame behind it.

"Shit," she says.

The missile closes. "Hang on, little guy. I'm hard-angling the atmo. Might get hot."

_Not again._

Ahsoka feels her lekku, usually the first heat indicators of her body, start to sweat. The fighter enters the atmosphere. At the last second, she flips the fighter again and races to the black. The fire and sudden gravitational flux causes the missile to twist apart in an explosion.

Almost directly off of the port side of the fighter.

Every indicator light in the cockpit glows red or goes out. She starts to assess damage. One engine gone; the other going.

She feels the fighter twist again towards the planet. Backwards.

As she is assessing, she realizes that something is missing. Arseven is quiet. "Arseven!" she shouts. "Come on, little guy!"

A mournful beep issues from in front of her. She manages to wipe the windshield. He turns his dome. Half of his lights are out. A piece of metal protrudes from his body.

"Come on little guy, talk to me!"

_I'm...okay, Snips. Sorry I can't do much for the ship._

The ship is going down. She makes a decision.

"Arseven, I am going to eject you before we enter atmo."

_No! Ahsoka. You need me._

"I need you in space. Try to stay in orbit and call for help."

 _You need me_ , he repeats. _I can help bring the ship down safely._

"No time to argue, little guy."

She closes her eyes and primes the sequence.

_Snips! No!_

She fires the ejection. His repeated beeps haunt her.

 _Be safe, little guy,_ she thinks.

She turns her thoughts to her own plight. The fighter has entered atmosphere. Fortunately, through dumb luck or the Force, she hasn't burned up.

Her hands play over the controls. She deploys one of the S-foils and then the other in sequence. The Aethersprite yaws around. She is able to arrest the yaw, so that she is going down nose first.

Ahsoka pulls the nose up just enough to avoid a stall. As she approaches the surface, she picks out a suitable landing site away from the enclave.  _Okay. Crashing site._

She is able to keep the nose up to slow her velocity. She breaks through the cloud cover. The final engine sputters out.

There is quiet, except for the sound of the scream as the velocity increases again. Ahsoka has no power to bring the nose up by the control surfaces. She deploys the ram-scoop generator, which provides a little extra power. She closes her eyes and touches the Force. She visualizes the fighter slowing, its nose coming up.

She can see the canopy of green approaching. She draws into herself as the fighter strikes.

There is a burst of green and then blackness.

XXXXX

Arseven marks the crash. His left leg was torn off in the ejection, but his power supply is strong. He searches for life signs at the crash site. He can find none, but that means nothing, especially with this particular meatbag.

He follows her wishes. He begins to broadcast on a pre-arranged frequency.

**Deep Space  
Near Concord Dawn**

Fenn Shy'sa grits his teeth as he watches his one-time loyal lieutenant stir his tea. Fenn Rau, completes the ritual and lays his spoon down.

He looks at Shy'sa. "What's in it for me, Shy'sa?" his deep, cultured voice asks.

_How about I don't rip off your head and shit down your neck?_

Instead, he says, "What do you want, _Fenn'ika_?"

"How about you stop badmouthing me to any contact that might have a lucrative payout?"

"Well, you made your bed with the Imps. Deal with the fact that people might not like you."

"Maybe so," says Rau. "But you could keep your mouth shut. Might give me a chance."

_True enough. One of these days you might realized how badly you wounded me when you cast your lot with the very people who enslaved your planet._

There is silence. Two proud men who can no sooner admit their mistakes than shoot themselves in the head.

More silence.

Finally Rau speaks. "Fenn, where did we go wrong? Should we not have gone to Kamino?"

Shy'sa closes his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe so. Maybe if we had all gone back to Mandalore to fight Death Watch, Mandalore might be free. Maybe we could've worked more with Duchess Satine. For all of her faults, she was honorable. She didn't deserve to be gutted by that Sith."

Rau nods. "I can't fault you for not staying with us. I really didn't feel I had a choice not to take the Empire's contract, if I didn't want to lose the last piece of semi-independent Mandalorian territory. Shithole that it is."

They are both quiet as they sip their tea. Rau finally speaks again. "I have two squads of ground troops that I can give you. Might even the odds a bit. They are kind of unoccupied, right now."

"Added bonus is a chance to black the eye of _Kyrt'sad_."

Shy'sa smiles at the Mando'a for Death Watch. "Thought you would like that."

The two warriors finish their tea and rise.

"Good luck, Shy'sa," Rau says. They clasp hands. Two fighters on opposite sides, with the same dream. Their people free and independent.

**Darga IV**

Ahsoka's mind's eye is bombarded with colors. A burst of purple, green, and gold greets her as she comes back into herself.

"Jame."

She whispers the name. The colors intensify.

Her eyes open. She lies outside of the cockpit, strapped in the ejection seat. She tries to move her left hand to hit the quick release. She does something that she does rarely. She screams in pain. She wills herself to look to her left.

Two fractures. Radius and Ulna both. Simple fractures. She starts as her vision tracks upwards. _Actually three._ Her stomach twists; and empties itself. The bone of her upper arm, whose name escapes her at this particular moment, is sticking through muscle and skin.

She manages to climb out of the ejection seat. She surveys the scene of the crash. "Sorry, Lassa," she says aloud.

The Aethersprite is spread over several kilometers. She finds a piece of metal and binds her lower arm to it with gauze.

She leaves the open fracture alone, except to bathe the wound with bacta.

She calibrates her tracomp for this world and sets off in the remembered direction. As she moves out, she tries to contact Arseven. There is static. Which means exactly nothing, especially with that particular astromech.

She pours some water down her throat and thinks of Covenant as she walks towards the enclave.

XXXXX

Two hours later, dehydrated and chewed upon by some little bug who seems to think that Togruta are particularly appealing, she reaches her destination.

She scans the ancient enclave. She sees no secret entrances readily marked. The walls are a possibility, but she is not sure that she has the energy to jump or climb.

_Well, there is always the direct approach._

She closes her eyes and reaches out to the Force. _I am coming for you, ie'ar. Hold on._

XXXXX

Tommis Wren checks his comm for the fifteenth time in the last hour. He has heard nothing from his benefactor. They had a prearranged schedule for communications.

One hour ago was the deadline. Another hour without contact and he can end Covenant once and for all.

An explosion rocks the compound. Boba looks up from polishing his blaster carbine. They look at one another. They both had heard it. An ancient humming sound, followed by deflected blaster bolts and screams.

They pull their buckets on. As they do, they miss the upturned lips of the man laying on the floor.

_Hey Runt, what kept you?_

The smile is matched on the young Togruta swinging a single lightsaber and slicing through walls and Mandos who hadn't quite gotten their _beskar'gam_ on.

Wren walks out, just in time to see five Mando transports drop their cargo of jet pack-bearing _Mando'ade_.

He looks closely through the HUD. He curses. The sigil of Clan Shy'sa of House Kryze.

_Well, King. It looks like your family actually does care._

The weapons of the Shy'sa retainers, as well as their heavy transports are making short work of his warriors.

XXXXX

Boba Fett runs through the courtyard. He is firing his carbine left and right. He rounds the corner.

And stops short. Standing in his path is a man of medium height in fine, but old armor. His _buy'ce_ is on his belt. A pair of green eyes peer at him.

Boba recognizes him immediately.

Fenn Shy'sa. Last claimant of the title of True _Mand'alor_. Shy'sa stands there looking at Boba.

"Hello, _Bob'ika_ ," Fenn says.

"Shy'sa," Fett replies.

"Think you're in over your head, boy."

"I am not a boy, Shy'sa, if you want to test me."

"I don't test anyone, anymore, little clone. I think that you need to leave."

"Why? You going to kill me? Maybe I will kill you."

"Lot of men have tried, Boba. Lot have died. And they weren't still sucking at their mama's tit.” He puts a gloved hand over his mouth in mock horror. “Oh, sorry. You don't have a mother. Forgot."

The young bounty hunter brings his carbine up. Fenn draws and fires in one easy movement. The carbine is split in half, directly where the collapsible stock joins the grip.

"One way for you to get out of here with enough face to keep hunting. Pick up all of your toys, get in your ship and fly out of here. I say nothing; you can still hunt without anyone thinking any less of you. It's the only way, Boba"

Fett stares at the older man for several minutes. Fenn's pulse rate remains steady, his eyes unblinking.

Finally the young hunter picks up the pieces of his carbine and spins on his heel.

Fenn blinks. _That was close. It was all I could do to get that half second on him to split that carbine. Good thing he is more scared of the title._

He turns and goes into the enclave to find his nephew.

XXXXX

Ahsoka has stopped having to swing her saber. Her senses are reeling from the expense of energy in the battle.

As she searches through the corridor, she feels an intense pain centered on the purple, green, and gold light. She comes to a small room.

Bryne Covenant lies on the floor in his shorts. His eyes are closed. She sees his chest rise and fall.

Barely.

She checks the room, then rushes to him.

"Come on, Bait. Wake up. Bryne, come on. It's not your time. We still have things to do."

His eyes open. He looks at her uncomprehendingly. A slow smile flows across his dirty features. "Hey, you," he says.

Ahsoka laughs. She reaches down and kisses him. "Hey, yourself."

"Missed you," he says softly.

His eyes widen. She feels an unseen hand lift and push her backwards. He sits up.

And takes the _beskar_ blade meant for her back in the top of his left shoulder.

Tommis Wren leans his full weight on the knife. He turns his head slightly. "You should've heard him when I took his finger off with that _jettikad_. He screamed like a little girl. Don't think you'd want him much if......."

Wren gives his own scream as a white bladed lightsaber cuts down from his shoulder. A half-second before another blade, this one a blue one that has just flown into the uninjured hand of the hunter on the ground, cuts him in half at the waist.

"Did he sound something like that, you son of a bitch?" Ahsoka Tano yells.

She slumps to her knees beside him. He lies on his back, the knife sticking out of his shoulder.

She looks down at him. "I‘m really fucking tired of your family, Bait."

The sound of raspy lung sounds fill her montrals. She looks down at his left hand. Her eyes tear as she sees the empty space where his finger had been. She sees that his fist is clenched.

She opens the fist. In it lies the missing finger.

She picks it up gingerly. It is as warm and alive as if it was still attached. She smiles. "Guess you got it to work for awhile, Jame."

A hand falls on her shoulder. She looks up to Shy'sa. He holds out his hand. She drops the finger into it.

He opens a bacta pack and places the finger in it. He seals it.

"Thanks, Fenn," she says. "We owe you."

"Nope." _Family_.

"How'd you get here so quick?"

He jerks his head outside. "Some stubborn-ass little astromech kept signaling. He must really have it bad for you, _Ahs'ika_."

"You have no idea. Is he...?"

"He'll be alright. I have a pretty good astromech mechanic. Won't be good as new, but he'll be himself again in no time. Apparently the Dragon has a mechanic that can work on him, too," pointing to Covenant. "They're on their way to get him."He catches her as she stumbles, eases her back to the ground beside Covenant. “Rest easy, Ahsoka. You need it as bad as he does."

She sees movement from the ground. She jumps as a warm hand runs along the back of her thigh and grasps her ass.

A slight, crooked smile is on his face.

She hears laughter from behind him. Approving laughter.

 _Mandalorians_.

As the stretcher team lifts him up, he grasps her hand with his unwounded one. She reaches down and kisses him again. His tongue touches her lips. She opens her mouth.

He moves off. She looks at the double-vivisected body of his late brother-in-law. She wonders how a family that produced a woman with the warm, loving sensations she had received while searching for him and helping him to survive could produce one so full of hate.

Her eye catches a glint of metal in a small pouch that was sliced open. She bends down.

A small ring, forged of the same material as the armor that these warriors wear, with a thin orange filigree through the center. Forged by the strong hands of a powerful and skilled young woman. She picks it up.

She pulls the chain from between her breasts that a single _Akul_ tooth hangs from. A tooth claimed by the hunter and given to her a few weeks ago. She opens the chain and slides the ring on it; replaces it around her neck. She smiles and turns towards the setting sun.


	12. Drowned in the wretched white swamp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, healing and pain.  
> In the present, pain and healing.

**Republic Naval Yards  
Coruscant  
Republic Light Frigate 667  
The Past**

Dani Faygan crawls towards the light; the face of a fellow Zeltron follows her. A Zeltron whose dallying in forbidden arts had cost him his life and his children their remaining parent.

She had sent a message to Draq' to inquire about the three children, but had not heard back. She was fairly certain that the Dragon had sent armed minions to Zeltros to check on their health. Of course, a younger reserve Superintendent of CorSec once had been sent there before, over twenty years before, on some covert errand.

She is the result of that assignment, after the death of the Ranger's beloved wife. She comes fully awake. A warm body rests on top of hers. She realizes that she is on the outside of a very narrow, Republic-issue bunk. She looks to her left.

Captain Jana Sloane's face is at rest on her shoulder; her eyes move under her lids in dreaming.

Dani rests her head back on the bed. The night had been full of light and comfort. She realizes that her physical needs had been met. And then some. But, as she had explained to Ti, a Zeltron may be heart-bonded to someone, but physical comforts,with Zeltron emotional makeup and physiology as they are, have to be met.

Ti did not know it, but Daaineran Faygan had whispered the words of bonding while she watched her sleep. Her heart--the part of a Zeltron that guides them, that rules their brain, belongs to a Togruta Jedi Master.

Dani's mind plays back to the night before. Of a couple standing before this young woman. A young woman clad in the full dress blues of a Republic Naval Officer, holding a Book of Common Form. Reading the words of a civil marriage service.

Both Taliesin and Dani had held Ala and Garen up for the service to be completed. They had spoken the words of the vows to each other. Ala had faced Garen and looked into his eyes. Eyes that were now open, but dull. Only brightening when they fell on Ala.

"Garen," she had said, reciting the lines, " You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person. But I shall serve you in those ways you wish and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand."

Tears had flowed freely from Dani's eyes at those words. Words of the husband-to-be's world. Of her own father's. Now hers.

Garen had spoken haltingly. He had received the brunt of Dooku's fury. It remains to be seen how Force-lightning will affect non-Force users--people without the power of that energy field to resist. To heal.

She had looked at Taliesin and then at Elle. She can feel the guilt coming off of both of them. Guilt that they as Jedi had not borne the pain for Ala and Garen.

"Ala," Garen says slowly, "I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night. And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. I pledge to you the first bite from my meat, And the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care, And tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you. This is a marriage of equals."

As the rest of the crew congratulated the couple and partook of food and drink that Taliesin and Sloane had procured on a brief stopover, Dani had watched the tenderness with which Ala had gotten food for Garen as he sat, taking the celebration in silently.

She had felt a light touch on her bare arm, above the bacta cast on her wrist. She had looked down and seen a dark blue sleeve with three gold stripes. Her eyes track up the arm to the form-fitting uniform to the smiling face. Jana had handed her a bottle of ale. They had touched bottles and smiled.

The lust had been another thing flowing that night. She had watched Elle and Drop wander off, then Peck and Bozo.

She had been about to do some wandering of her own when she caught sight of a young Jedi, standing alone, watching her and Jana.

She smiles as she hears a snore from her side. Both she and Jana, as they started towards the Captain's quarters had smiled and jerked their heads to him. She shakes her head at the awkwardness that Croft had shown during the night. Awkwardness that had never been present before during their 'comforts.' At least until the light had blossomed throughout the resonance.

She shifts the uncomfortable splint on her right wrist on the naval officer's smooth back. She smiles as she kisses Sloane awake. The myriad of tastes bring her to full awareness. She lifts slightly. Dani's mouth tracks downward to Jana's throat and then further to her breasts as Sloane's eyes open. Dani sees that that Jana's injured shoulder is resting against her. She tries to move closer to the edge without falling off, as her uninjured hand slides along Sloane's hip.

A snort comes from their side. They both smirk as they see that that Croft remains asleep. "I think that boy could sleep through anything," Jana says.

"I know at least one thing he won't sleep through, Jana. Why don't you see if you can wake him?" Dani says. "He wasn't much good to us last night. Fell asleep almost immediately."

"Typical."

"Yeah, but I think he deserves the rest," Dani says. "He's taken it upon himself, as has Elle, that they couldn't keep Ala and Garen safe from Dooku."

"Yeah. I saw it in Elle's eyes when I was reading the service. Damned angst-ridden Jedi. Have to take the weight of the universe on their shoulders."

"The good ones do," Dani says, thinking of another of those Jedi. One whose influence can be seen on these two.

"Of course," Jana says, "this is the first time since I've known him that he hasn't come back from one of these little parties without some injury."

At that moment, the figure holds up his left little finger. Just visible under the nail is a tiny cut. Both women's eyes crinkle with their laughter. Dani takes the digit and kisses the cut. Jana takes it and bites it. A yelp comes from him, but his eyes remain closed.

Dani looks fondly at him. "I think he would've given anything, taken any injury to prevent anyone else from being hurt." Her look changes to one of sadness. "What the dumbass doesn't realize, is that anyone around him would take anything to keep him from getting hurt as well."

They laugh as another snore rises from him.

"What about you, Dani? You have any time to stay a little longer?"

"I need to get a shower and go see my Senator. To make my report."

"Wish you could stay a little longer. I think you've been good for both of us."

"And both of you for me, as well."

Their kiss is interrupted by the comm. "What?" Sloane says. She notices that Croft has come alert.

She hears Drop's voice. "Captain, General, that asshole Fox is here with a couple of his minions. They say they are here to arrest Dani."

They all come alert at that. "On what charges?" Croft's cold voice asks.

"Possession of a proscribed device."

Croft sees Dani's face go pale. "Keep them waiting, Drop. I am going to make some calls.” He touches her cheek. "What is this about, Dani?"

"I don't know how, but someone has been peeking in Corellian diplomatic bags. Ti gave me the device that you got on Z'ambique. You saw it again on Raxus."

He nods. "Yeah, so what?"

"Possession of a _Bahlan-Ka_ by a Zeltron used to be punishable by a very painful death many years ago. I don't know if it still holds true or not. I am not ready to find out."

"Do you have it?" Croft asks.

"No. I don't. It is on Corellia, in an evidence locker."

The comm panel squeaks. "Croft, you might want to cover up your shiny parts and get down here. Fox is getting ready to board."

Sloane's eyes flash. "That son of a bitch can't board a Republic naval vessel under arms without the express permission of the captain. Doesn't matter who he is looking for."

A smile plays across her beautiful features. She slaps the comm. "This is the Captain. Sound General Quarters. Security Breach, starboard entry port. Repel boarders."

As the alarm gong starts to sound, Croft and Dani smile. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, love," Dani says as she finishes the interrupted kiss.

XXXXX

Four troopers in the red-edged armor of the Coruscant Guard, kneel on the permacrete, their buckets and weapons on the ground. Their hands are in binders behind their backs.

The one with a commander's insignia, Fox, looks at the Commandos guarding them with loathing.

The Commandos don't seem to be in danger of losing sleep over this fact.

"You stupid-ass Null! You're going to pay for this. Assaulting a superior officer."

"An officer who tried to board a Republic naval vessel with weapons without permission from the vessel's Captain," says a voice from the port.

Taliesin Croft and Elle Jaquindo stand there in full Jedi robes.

Apparently, members of the Coruscant Guard really don't know when to quit while ahead.

"We are not under the authority of the Jedi like your meat-droids here."

His head snaps forward as the largest of the meat-droids' blaster butt slips.

"You are under the Senate's however, Commander," comes a new, deep voice.

Bail Organa, Senator of the Alderaan system, and current chair of the Security and Defense committee of the Republic Senate stands in the entrance to the docking bay. Several blue clad Senate guards stand next to him.

As well as a slightly smaller, younger version of a Dragon.

Garm Bel Iblis, Senator-Observant for the Five Brothers of Corellia He looks at Fox like he is a new species of bug.

A bug to be squashed under a heel.

Garm, Dani, Sloane, Elle, Croft, and Organa sit in the wardroom of the Bucket. Drop stands guard outside. All of the Coruscant Guard have been dismissed, except for Fox, who stands across from Drop.

The Senatorial guard standing near them can feel the hostility.

"I don't know how anyone could figure out how I had it, Senator Organa, unless they looked in the pouch. Master Ti gave it to me to try to figure out what it was, using the Republic and Corellia's 'understanding'. She looks down. "I should've told her what it was then, but I needed to find out who was using our forbidden technology."

Bail and Garm glance at one another. Croft catches the glance. "What are you not telling us?"

"Cousin," Garm says, drawing surprise from several around the table, "we think that Dani is a victim of interservice rivalry. Republic Intelligence and Director Isard have been very jealous of the 'understanding' since they found out about it last year. It is entirely possible that he had someone look in the diplomatic pouch, just to stir trouble between the Republic and Corellia."

Sloane asks the obvious. "Can Dani really be liable for the death penalty on Zeltros?"

Garm is silent, thinking before he speaks. "No. I don't think so. She has dual citizenship, but it is secondary. We don't think Zeltros wants to antagonize Corellia. We've been very helpful to them, especially with some industries that we have helped them with to maintain an economy other than tourist or pleasure." He smiles. "Plus, no one on Zeltros is even sure the law is enforceable. It has been over a thousand years since the last Zeltron would-be _Bahlan_ was put to death. The horror of the method may be against the Republic Bill of Sentient Rights."

"Well, what will the Republic do, Senator Organa?" Elle asks.

"They can't technically prosecute her. They can PNG her."

"Well, being declared Persona non Grata in Republic space can't really help our 'understanding," Croft says. "Especially since she and I are the field representatives for the 'understanding'."

They are all silent as they digest that.

The hatch to the wardroom slams open. Fox stands framed in the companionway. A look of pure triumph on his face.

He holds up his datapad. "I have an order from the Chancellor's office instructing me to take this Zeltron into custody to be banished from Republic space."

Drop shoves past the Guard. "Orders, General?

Sloane speaks up. "Sergeant-Major, I am appointing you acting master-at-arms. Take this officer off of my ship, until he can learn military courtesy." Fox starts to protest. A look from Organa stifles the protest. "We will deliver his charge to him, but he will be off this ship and outside of our docking bay."

"Is that acceptable to you Senator?" Sloane asks Organa. "Yes. It is."

Drop jerks Fox backwards "Come on. You heard the Captain. Her word is law, here."

Fox jerks away. "She had better be delivered to me in five minutes. In cuffs. Behind her back."

Bel Iblis stands. "Senator Organa, I am protesting this treatment of our citizen. I will be accompanying her to our ship, to make sure she arrives safely." He looks at Fox darkly as he starts to leave. "She will not be cuffed. Not with the injury to her wrist."

Bail looks at Garm and Dani. "Very well, Garm. You have my word that she won't be harmed. Constable, please say your goodbyes. I am sorry."

Dani nods. "Thank you, Senator."

Bail and Garm exit. Sloane hugs Dani. "I am sorry we only had one night, Dani."

"Me too, dear," the officer says. "Elle, if I record something, can you give it to Shaak?"

"I will Dani. She will be....." She stops, unable to go on. She and Dani embrace. "I will tell her."

Dani and Croft are soon alone in the wardroom. "I don't know what to say, Dani. Never thought this would happen."

"I know, Taliesin. I will miss you. I still think that we can make this agreement work. You are not PNG'd from Corellia." She smirks. "There's always the Green Jedi."

He laughs. "I might lower the average age by about thirty years."

"Plus raise their numbers above twenty," Dani continues. “And actually be able to touch the Force.”

He brings his arms around her back. She touches his lips. They break apart. His green eyes meet her dark purple ones.

"Taliesin, tell your hunt-mother that I miss her and love her dearly."

"You can tell her yourself, when we get this shit lifted."

"I know. But just tell her."

He nods. She turns and walks out of the wardroom.

As promised, Fox is waiting for her. He points to his men. They start to pull Dani's arms around her back and place the binders on her wrists.

She gives a muffled gasp.

They stop as four blasters point at them.

"Why are you insisting on binding her, asshole?" Drop asks.

"It's my choice, Null."

"Bad choice. Shithead. Law or not, you won't make it out of this docking bay if I hear another hint of pain from her."

After a moment of his visor staring at the Null, he nods.

The commandos relax. "Why don't you come to the frontlines, Fox?  See what real soldiers do."

"I'll leave that to you, hero."

**Kamino  
Republic Training Base**

Elle Jaquindo steps out on the rainswept landing deck. A tall, lonely figure, her lekku twitching with emotion stands on the deck.

A single clone officer in Phase II stands behind her; the smaller figure of a younger clone next to him.

Elle walks up to Shaak Ti and bows. Elle is shocked by the raw emotion in Ti's eyes. Elle nods at Pal. Pal gathers the youngling and walks in. Elle draws Ti into her arms.

She silently holds her. She has many things to say; about the possibilities of Project Replica, about finding any results of the project.

But she merely holds her former Master.

The rain sweeps over them.

**Corellia  
Apartment of Mailyn Blackthorn  
Empire Day 5 minus 10 days  
(The Present)**

Mailyn Blackthorn closes the window against the lightning and thunder. The power is out; candles gutter on the mantle and a fire burns in the fireplace.

She smiles as she thinks of the report that her assistant has given her. The other son of Styn Blackthorn lies in a medcenter bed on Drall. His sources say that he fights for life; that it is uncertain he will recover in time for his thirtieth name day.

Her smile dims as she thinks of who will take his place. She shakes her head at the weakness of her sons--of her disappointment.

Perhaps it is time to rehabilitate Garen.

She jumps as she sees the figure sitting in front of the fire, watching her intently. The figure sits in shadow. She sees the growing montrals and electric blue and white of the lekku. Brilliant blue eyes--eyes that glow in the reflected firelight are fixed on her. She sees that the figure is that of a young woman. If the reflected firelight is to be believed, what would be termed a beautiful young woman.

If any of this benighted species could be termed beautiful. As beautiful as any animal.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sitting here trying to figure out how to tell you that all of your plans have come to naught, Hag."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The voice grows in indignation. "Who do you think you are calling me that?"

"I am someone to whom that man who lies in a medbed because of you is very important. If we used words like this, you might even say that I love him," the Togruta says.

"How like that side of the family. Rutting with any animal, spreading the seed of an Elder Family around like it is nothing."

She can feel an almost physical Smirk on the woman's face. "Interesting choice of words, Hag. I'll have to use that one on him." The Smirk fades, her face hardening. “Oh, by the way. We have the whole scheme. We have Wren's comm—his texts to and from you."

Mailyn is silent. The young woman waits, silently watching. "Are you expecting me to deny it, Togruta? Because if you are, you will wait a very long time. I would gladly kill you, Draq', his Zeltron bastard, Jame, everyone for just a chance to maintain my remaining son's position."

"You might find it hard to kill anyone on that list, Hag."

"Stop calling me that, filth!" she screams. "Get out! I need to have that chair burned, so I can get your foul stench out of it."

The Togruta slowly rises. She towers over Mailyn. The bare arm that is not encased in the bacta splint speaks of physical strength. For the first time, Mailyn Blackthorn, feared as the Hag, feels raw fear.

"Someday, Hag, somebody is most probably going to kill you, after the lives you've ruined." She smiles again. "But it won't be me."

She walks towards the door. She is nearly there as she hears a commotion behind her. She turns and sees a man's back to her, struggling with the Hag.

The Hag is struggling to point a blaster at Ahsoka.

The sound of a blaster discharge, the noise and smoke and the resulting smell of burnt flesh cuts through Ahsoka's mind. She sees the man's struggle's cease as he falls to the floor.

Her vision blurs as she sees his face. The face of a man sitting placidly in a chair. Placidly until a little girl with warm gray eyes had tossed a him a ball. The face of a man that a dying woman with a ruined face had looked upon with such love and devotion.

Ahsoka hears two screams. Mailyn Blackthorn sinks to her knees, looking in shock at her son's body.

That same dying woman's scream is the one that cuts through Ahsoka as she runs towards Garen.

Mailyn starts from her shock. She looks at Ahsoka, brings the blaster up and points it at her.

She stands as her finger tightens on the trigger.

And falls as the burst of light and noise is deflected by a shaft of white light. A shaft from an ancient weapon that had flown into Ahsoka's uninjured hand. Deflected into the heart of the woman known as the Hag.

Dani Faygan and Draq' bel Iblis fly to Ala's side as she holds Garen to her.

Ahsoka can sense his fading light as she sheathes her lightsaber.

"Garen, dear, please stay with me. Jamelyn needs you! I need you!" Ala sobs.

For the first time since Ahsoka met him, Garen Blackthorn's eyes are clear. "No, Ala-dear. Perhaps Jamelyn has a chance now." He smiles his crooked smile, which she hadn't seen since Raxus. "I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care...." His eyes grow fixed as Ala kisses him. Ahsoka watches as Dani pulls Ala to her. She turns to leave.

Draq' looks at Dani. "Maybe we need to get Mailyn a doctor," he says.

Dani's contempt is palpable. "Yeah. I'll get right on that."

There is another commotion as a heavyset figure runs in. He slumps beside the Hag. Tears stream from his eyes. He looks at Draq'. "I am going to kill you, you son of a bitch."

Draq' looks at him sadly. "Lot of people have tried, Rasteen," he says quietly. "Lot of better people than you or your mother." He motions to two CorSec officers and nods at Rasteen. They lift him up and take him outside.

Draq' stands up and walks over to where the Hag lays. Her dark eyes are fixed on the ceiling. She looks old, older than he feels. He doesn't think of her. He thinks of a man with laughing gray eyes and a beautiful girl with her own set of _beskar'gam_ and the green eyes of the Shy'sas. Of the young hunter and warrior laying asleep and healing on Drall. He thinks of the huntress who has left these rooms in her wake, as she goes to keep vigil for her hunter.

He smiles at his daughter over the shoulders of the sobbing woman. She is watching him, her own black eyes on him. Slowly she smiles as well.

They think of the living.

He looks back down at the Hag.

"Here endeth the lesson," he whispers.

Family is everything.

**Epilogue - Winter  
Empire Day 5 minus five days  
Drall**

Ahsoka Tano watches her hunter sleep. For the first time in weeks, his face is truly peaceful and pain-free. A ten-day and a half of microsurgery and bacta. All dedicated to saving his life, as well as keeping him whole after the ordeal on the Mandalorian enclave.

Fenn Shy'sa had come aboard the _Draq'stone_ and had told them that the enclave had been cleared of Death Watch and any surprises. "Thinkin' of keepin' it for myself and mine. We don't have a home right now. We can't go to Concord Dawn. Too much Imperial stench for my taste."

He had been there when his nephew came out of bacta. His eyes--those hardened warrior's eyes that Bryne shares, had softened. He had bent over and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

He had then turned to her and held her tightly.

She begrudged him the squeeze on the ass that he had employed; for all that he had done to help save the hunter.

 _Mandalorians_.

She runs her fingers through Covenant's hair. She senses a small presence next to her. She smiles when Phygus Baldrick takes her hand in his. She squeezes his.

Baldrick is looking at the screen over Covenant's left hand. A screen still filled wth a green-tinged, viscous fluid, flooding the re-attached finger with healing hyperbacta. Ahsoka looks at the finger. A mass of scar tissue is located below his knuckle; below where the ring had rested. The finger is immobilized with a splint; a splint that sends gently electrical stimulation through it. She can see the finger losing some of its bruising.

"Dr. Heg says that he is amazed at the recovery. The circulation is about fifty percent better than expected. Whatever you did to the finger helped save it."

"I didn't do it Phygus. He was already doing it. Even half-conscious; he had the finger in his hand."

Phygus looks up at her. "There is something else. I can feel something else at work in his Force-signature. Something is helping him to heal. He couldn't heal his ass out of a paper bag, before."

Ahsoka nods. For some reason, she can sense the work of a passionate, serene huntress at play.

Phygus smiles at her look. _More than one huntress at work, I think, my girl,_ moves through the air between them.

She feels a pair of warm arms circle her middle. She feels a kiss on her rear lek. She turns around in those arms. Dani reaches up and kisses her gently; touches her cheek. She sees the ring hanging on Ahsoka's chest. She reached down and kisses it, as well.

They turn back to the bed. They both feel another arm go around them. A tall Dragon holds them both as he gazes at his warrior. The hope of his world. Nola comes around and places her hands on Baldrick's shoulders.

They stand there, together, watching a hunter sleep.

XXXXX

Covenant gradually sees a bright presence in the distance. He can feel the serene presence in the distance, guiding him.

But the presence is not one that he expected. He feels that presence in the background. He has the sensation of of bright laughter and sarcasm. Of depthless dark eyes and golden skin. A broken nose.

His heart soars.

"Hey, dumbass," the presence says. "Looks like you stepped in it again."

"Always," he replies, his voice choking in his mind. "J'oh," he whispers.

She places her fingers on his lips. "Shh, Jame. I know." She calls him by a name that only one other calls him when they are alone.

"I miss you," he says.

"I know. I miss you, too," she says.

"I was lost without you, love," he continues.

He can see her smiling in his mind. "I know. But you aren't now. You have a beautiful huntress to watch over and to watch over you. You have a family."

"But I wanted you and the little man."

"It wasn't meant to be, Jame." She smiles again. "Let me introduce you to someone."

He feels an insistent tug on his hand. He has the sensation of warm, green eyes and a mop of curly dark hair. A crooked smile. Darker skin like his mother's. "Hello, _ad'ika_ ," he says.

A quiet ' _Buir_ ' comes from the smile. He reaches down to pick the boy up.

The boy disappears. "No!" he screams

"You can't pick him up, Jame."

"But..."

"Jame, love. Our time is past. Your Master Ti, somehow helped us find you. I don't understand it. She said something like 'the Force works in mysterious ways' as she picked your son up and held him, or some such _jetti_ bullshit." He gets a sensation of that devilish smile that he fell in love with. "She loves holding him. Or least that's what little consciousness that I think I have tells me."

"You won't see us again, Jame. Not until it's your time. I hope that it is a long time away. I hope to meet your huntress some day. We'll compare notes about what gets your motor running. Maybe about how our hearts flip when we see your smile. About how caring you are," he can feel a painfully familiar smirk, "when you aren't being a colossal pain in the _shebs_ and a smartass."

Again the devilment.

"Don't be surprised, though, that you might look up and be surprised by something that you think you see. It'll be us in your heart."

The darkness surrounds him again.

XXXXX

Ahsoka stands her lonely vigil again. When he is stable, they will move him onto the _Draq'stone_ and take him home to Corellia and its turmoil over the death of Mailyn and Garen Blackthorn. A little girl who is now a loving cousin's responsibility will be there waiting for them, as she mourns her parents. One dead, another dying. Both victims of a war. A war that claimed millions.

Ala Gainsefield-Blackthorn had, before she had gone to Drall to see if Dr. Hegridhara could save her, signed power of attorney over to Dani.A solemn little girl with warm gray eyes now has the most loving person in the universe as a guardian.And has a Dragon as a doting grandfather. With a world at her feet, if she wants. Not to mention aunts and uncles who will show her a galaxy. Who will show her how to hunt. To pick a pocket and slice an Imperial database.

As well as hopefully save that galaxy from the darkness for her.

A small, furry being walks over and stands next to her. He looks up at her, fondly. He checks her arm splint; nods approvingly. "My dear, your arm is knitting nicely in both places. Soon you will be able to get out of that damnable thing."

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate it." She looks down. "I appreciate the care that you are giving him." She looks back at Covenant.

"It is my pleasure. Call me Heg. My dear, you need rest. Come drink and sing with Phygus and I. I am sure that you have a beautiful voice. The _nak_ will flow. There will be memorable singing."

Ahsoka laughs gently, in what seems like the first time in ages. "I am sure, Heg. But my place is here."

He nods soberly, his dark eyes examining her. "My dear, am I correct in assuming that you might be more than a co-worker to this young man?"

Her eyes widen, but she nods quickly. "Then tell you what. We have big medcenter beds here. Draq' pays well for this center. You won't hurt him if you lay down next to him. We can put a pillow under your arm, to keep you comfortable. As long as there are no really strenuous activities," at this he looks pointedly at her, "you should both be fine."

Ahsoka nods. "I think I will take you up on this, Heg. Thank you."

"You might want to take your boots off. Plus all those devices on your belt that I am not supposed to know about."

She laughs. "I will. I think I'll stand here for awhile."

"That is fine, young one. I will say that his vitals are more stable when you are here."

She nods. He touches her on her good arm and leaves.

After a moment, she kicks her boots off and removes her belt. Without a second thought, she pulls her leggings off and her top, leaving her clad in her underwear. She lies down carefully next to him, her skin touching his.

She continues to look at him. She sees his eyes moving. Her heart sinks as she sees tears flow from under his eyes. An incongruous smile plays on his lips. She relaxes. Soon she is dreaming. She is dreaming with him.

She dreams of a beautiful laughing warrior with dark eyes and golden skin. Of a crooked smile with a mop of dark hair and chubby arms. Of the same warm green eyes.

She dreams of a serene huntress, her smile full of love, tempered with sarcasm and snark.

He dreams her dreams as well. Of a tall young warrior with a scar through his eye. The man who taught her so many things. A man who taught her how to be a caring, loving warrior. Or at least nurtured what was there already.

Another man. An urbane diplomat with a Coruscanti accent. A ready wit. A man who taught her patience and to think about what she was going to do. Or at least nurtured what was there in lessons from a patient hunter.

Of a tall Kel Dor. The Master who brought her to this life. A being who taught her humility and forgiveness, as well as the willingness to admit when he was wrong. And yes, taught her a bit of _sublety_.

Of a beautiful Queen and Senator. A woman who taught her the value of politics, as well as showed her a life outside of death and destruction and war. A woman who loved her as a sister.

For both of them, thousands of men. Men who had shaped their lives; each with an identical face, but with different hearts. Different dreams. For her, a wise, calm man with a dry sense of humor, who helped sand away those rough edges. For him, a huge, violent Null with a surprising depth and a heart as large as his frame, that belies his breeding. Both who may not even be, 'marching far away.'

Dani Faygan walks into the room to the sight of her two warriors in the bed.

Both with tears streaming from their eyes and smiles on their lips. The hunter's uninjured hand is on the huntress's chest. In the precise spot of her heart and where a _beskar_ ring and a tooth hang.

She pulls the sheet over them more; reaches over and kisses them both on the lips. She walks over and sits in the guest chair.

XXXXX

The Dragon watches as two septuagenarians place their signets on a document. They nod. "It is done, Draq'. He will have his choice. It will be his, and the world won't stop spinning."

Draq' nods. He walks over and pours them each a brandy. "Thank you. I appreciate your understanding and the short notice."

"This is the best option, Dragon," the oldest says. "The symbol will be there, as well as the Protector."

Draq' smiles his Dragon smile. "My sentiments exactly."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have followed. 
> 
> Winter
> 
> A dog shrieks in misery from a bridge  
> To heaven... which stands like old gray stone  
> Upon far-off houses. And, like a rope  
> Made of tar, a dead river lies on the snow.  
> Three trees, black frozen flames, make threats  
> At the end of the earth. They pierce  
> With sharp knives the rough air,  
> In which a scrap of bird hangs all alone.  
> A few street lights wade towards the city,  
> Extinguished candles for a corpse. And a smear  
> Of people shrinks together and is soon  
> Drowned in the wretched white swamp. 
> 
> Alfred Lichtenstein

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sanctuary: Name-day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492242) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)
  * [Entr'acte: Quartermaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896102) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley)




End file.
